


Found in Twilight: A Miraculous Match

by whylime_creates



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, After highschool, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Identity Reveal, Lovesquare included, Miraculous AU, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Nathalie is good, Older AU, Original Miraculous Ladybug Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Romance, Teenagers, aged-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whylime_creates/pseuds/whylime_creates
Summary: From an anonymous DM on the Ladyblog, Ladybug and Chat Noir are able to defeat Hawk Moth. But what happens in the following days pulls them apart.After three years of separation, can Ladybug and Chat Noir come together to defeat Hawk Moth's successor?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Bennett Damocles
Comments: 23
Kudos: 49





	1. The Defeat of Hawk Moth

The gasp that escaped Alya’s lips caused Marinette to look up from her sketchbook. Alya was almost always on her phone; it was as if it was glued to her hand. It only bothered Marinette every once in a while; Alya’s Wi-Fi-connected appendage was as much a part of her as her black framed glasses.

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked looking over Alya’s perplexed face.

“Someone just messaged the Ladyblog saying they know who Hawk Moth is…” Alya said staring at the message on her phone, slack-jawed. 

Marinette’s sketchbook slid off her lap. “What?”

Alya jumped up quickly, “I know crazy, right! I’ve got to call Ladybug! She needs this info now!” Alya scaled up to the roof; she got the best reception there.

Marinette slipped downstairs to the bathroom and transformed. She was thankful her parents were working down in the bakery, and not at home. She sat, nervously bouncing her knee, waiting for Alya’s phone call.

“Hey, lady blogger, what can I do for you?” Ladybug asked, answering her bug phone.

Alya paced a little, the comforting smell of the bakery wafting from below. “I just got a message from someone via the Ladyblog, and they think Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth. I’ll forward the message to you.”

Ladybug looked at her phone, she knew as heartbreaking as this information was to her, she had to follow this tip. They had already suspected Gabriel Agreste once before…

“I know you are going to head over there but wait ‘till I get there please! Do not put yourself in danger. I’ll be there soon; I just need to notify Chat.” Ladybug said quickly. “I’ll text you shortly.” She ended the phone call with Alya and dropped her transformation.

Marinette rushed back up to her bedroom and tried to look natural. “What did Ladybug say?” She asked as Alya climbed back into her room from the roof.

“She is going to contact Chat Noir and they are going to investigate. I have to go cover this.” Alya said jumping up and down, shoving her books into her blue messenger bag.

Alya never listened to Marinette’s concerns, so she didn’t waste her breath lecturing her now. “Be safe!” Marinette called to her friend as she climbed down the hatch. Marinette counted to twenty before she climbed on the roof to check for Alya. With Alya no longer in sight, she climbed behind the chimney stack.

“Tikki, are you ready?” Marinette asked looking at the spotted kwami in front of her.

“Are you?” She asked tenderly looking into Marinette’s bluebell eyes, knowing the magnitude of this tip.

Marinette squared her shoulders; she had to deal with this, for Adrien. “I am, let’s go. Tikki, Spots on!”

Ladybug called Chat Noir, bouncing nervously as she waited for him to pick up. “Please pick up,” she whispered to herself.

“Hey Bugaboo! Is this a business call or strictly pleasure?” his smooth voice cooed.

“Alya, the lady blogger just called me; we’ve got a lead on Hawk Moth’s identity.”

Chat shot up, from his napping position. “Who?”

Ladybug drew in a deep breath - _if this was wrong_ … “Gabriel Agreste.”

Chat almost dropped his baton. “The fashion designer?” _And my father?_

“Yeah, we’ve got to look into this. We thought it was him once before… I’m heading that way right now. So is the lady blogger. Meet me there.” Ladybug commanded.

Chat hung up, He had to hurry out of his room before Ladybug showed up. As he crept through the alley behind the property and scaled the neighboring building, he spotted Ladybug running towards his house.

He climbed onto the roof of the empty, lonely mansion he called home and tried to take steadying breaths. He could feel his anger rising. Ladybug noticed Chat pacing when she arrived. “You okay?” She asked, her head cocked worriedly.

“I’m ready to get this scumbag.” Chat said through clenched teeth.

Ladybug looked around the estate. “Okay, his son's window has the tendency to be left open, let’s start there.”

Chat looked at Ladybug, “I think it’s on this side of the house.” He led her to the bedroom window. “It’s open.”

Chat took the lead as they entered the house. He spotted Nathalie who looked at them, only a little surprised with the superheroes of Paris in the house. Chat put a finger on his lips, showing her to be silent. Nathalie nodded, and waved them to follow her. She knew Gabriel had to be stopped.

Chat Noir and Ladybug burst into Gabriel Agreste’s office just as Hawk Moth rose from the floor. Hawk Moth laughed as he released an akuma into the city of Paris.

“Give us your miraculous Hawk Moth!” Chat yelled. His voice filled with anger and malice. He was looking at his father, the embodiment of evil. It lined up: the isolationism, the fact Hawk Moth was in the Agreste Manor, all the times Gabriel had grimaced when faced with a conversation about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Took you children long enough.” He sauntered towards the teenagers. “Chat Noir, give me your miraculous.” The tall man stood in front of the black cat.

“I won't!” Chat angrily responded, his anger continuing to build.

Hawk Moth took a step back and shook his head. “Wrong choice, boy.” He pulled a thin blade from his cane, lunging towards Chat. Chat hadn’t fenced with his father in years, since before his mother’s disappearance. But Chat had confidence in his abilities, he knew they had vastly improved in the last four years. He also knew the stakes were higher now.

Ladybug looked warily around the room, trying to find something to give them an advantage. She called her Lucky Charm, knowing she needed all the luck she could get. It was a picture of Adrien Agreste.

“Hawk Moth!” Ladybug yelled, turning the picture of his son towards him. “He needs you. This boy, your son _needs_ you to put an end to this.”

Hawk Moth paused for a minute, crossing the room to his desk. “I am doing this for him.” He pressed a button and a door opened. He ran into the opened door off to the left of his desk, leading the superheroes into a large room.

“When I combine your miraculous, I can grant any desire I wish. I want to bring my wife back; I want to bring the boy’s mother back.” Chat looked as a light came on, a light in a glass tomb. There laid his mother, lifeless; she hadn’t changed a bit. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. She looked asleep, a slight smile on her lips.

Chat started shaking. He couldn’t even begin to sort through his thoughts, they raced through many different emotions. “We will NEVER give you our miraculous. We told you that from day _one_. Don’t you think instead of chasing a dream for the last four years, terrorizing the citizens of Paris, you could have instead been a better father? The whole world can see how cold and distant you are with your son.”

“What do you know?” Hawk Moth sneered. “I will have your miraculous.” He lunged towards Ladybug. She dodged, but felt his blade slice her side. She stumbled backwards, grasping at her wound.

Chat attacked Hawk Moth with more vigor; his anger, sadness, and disappointment fueling his strength and aggression.

Ladybug looked at the blood on her hand, then looked at the picture of Adrien. Her heart ached for him. They had to capture Hawk Moth today, for Adrien. She couldn’t fail him. She had to, she would be successful for him. Ladybug ignored the pain, thinking only of helping Adrien begin healing from this abusive man and the terrible choice he had made. 

Chat noticed her and watched her wince in pain. He pushed Hawk Moth closer to Ladybug, knowing and trusting she had a plan. Chat kicked Hawk Moth in the chest and Ladybug smashed the picture of Adrien on his head. Dazed, Ladybug used her yo-yo to tie the villain’s hands behind his back.

“Chat, grab the brooch!” She yelled.

Gabriel Agreste took advantage of the purple light surrounding him and overpowered Ladybug. Then Gabriel bucked Chat, causing the brooch to fly from his hands.

Ladybug stumbled backwards a few steps before propelling herself forward to restrain him again. “Give up. We’ve got you.”

Gabriel stopped his feeble attempts to get free, knowing without the power of the butterfly miraculous he could not compete with Ladybug and Chat Noir. His shoulders slumped as he started to come to the reality of his defeat. “I did it for him.” Gabriel said somberly, his eyes looking down at the broken picture frame with Adrien’s picture.

“You did it for yourself.” Chat dolefully responded, dusting himself off and looking around the room.

Gabriel snarled. “You, as a child, don’t understand the love of a father.”

“Got that right,” Chat scoffed, unable to see how any of what Gabriel had done to Paris over the last four years was for the benefit of his son.

Ladybug pulled Gabriel up, “Let’s go.”

Chat looked around for the brooch as they left, but he could tell Ladybug needed his help keeping Gabriel subdued. _I’ll come back._

As Ladybug escorted Gabriel Agreste to the front steps of his home, Chat jogged up behind her, slamming his black leather hand on his father, ready to turn him over to the police.

“We should tell his son.” Ladybug said, pausing at the top of the stairs.

Gabriel grumbled a little. Chat ignored him, focusing instead on not tightening his grip on Gabriel. “Let’s get him into police custody first.”

Ladybug spotted Nadja Chamack and Alya jogging towards the gate, both ready with their cameras and cameraman aimed at Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Citizens of Paris,” Ladybug, speaking in an official manner, began with a nod from Nadia, “We have ended the reign of Hawk Moth. This man,” She sneered as she thought about the terrible man within her grasp, all the terror he had caused, the hurt he had created, the broken people left in his wake, “Gabriel Agreste, was the monstrous Hawk Moth. But no more.”

Chat roughly escorted his father towards Lt. Raincomprix. Ladybug came and stood beside Chat as they watched their greatest triumph sit in the back of the police cruiser.

Ladybug’s thoughts shifted to Adrien. “We should probably go tell his son.” She said softly.

Chat didn’t hear her; he was in shock. It was all too much.

“Chat? Did you hear me?” Ladybug asked, softly touching his shoulder. With Hawk Moth gone, Ladybug was free to think of Chat as more than just her teammate, her partner. They could finally, with Master Fu’s approval know each other’s identities.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you. It doesn’t feel real yet…” Chat wasn’t just talking about the truth of capturing Hawk Moth, but also the truth that Hawk Moth was his father.

“I said we should probably tell his son.” Ladybug said softly.

“First, we need to go back to the lair so you can call for the miraculous cure, and I can get the brooch. Gabriel knocked it from my hands when he bucked. You’re still bleeding…” Chat said wrapping his arm tenderly around her waist.

The realization that she was bleeding was enough for her to crumple in pain. Chat carefully and quickly carried her back inside the house.

Chat was always amazed when he got to see the miraculous cure in action. They zipped around the room cleaning the mess made from battling. They healed Ladybug’s side, no outward mark remained. Chat pivoted, spotting the brooch near the corner of the room. He ran, snatched it up, tucked it into his pocket and turned to finish watching the miraculous cure.

“Let’s go tell Adrien.” Ladybug said as the miraculous cure disappeared, the job now finished.

“You go ahead. Adrien needs kindness right now and I’m too angry. Give him my regards.” Chat said with a wave. “I’ll catch up with you later.” 

Ladybug watched Chat as he trudged out of the house.

Chat stood in front of the statues of his mother in the Gardens, struggling to control his emotions. What had possessed his father to do this to Paris? Why hadn’t his father been honest with him? Why hadn’t his father just put more effort into their relationship?

“Oh, I am sorry Monsieur Chat! I did not mean to interrupt you.” The gardener exclaimed, accidentally bumping into Chat.

“Excuse me, I am needed elsewhere.” Chat leapt over the wall.

After a quick recharge and then speaking with Nadjia, Alya, Mayor Bourgeois, and Nathalie, Ladybug knocked tentatively on the bedroom door. “Adrien, it’s me Ladybug.”

“Ladybug?” Adrien asked walking down the hallway toward his room, coming from the attic library. “What are you doing here?” 

“Come, sit. I have something I need to tell you.” Ladybug watched as Adrien opened his door for her, gesturing for her to enter. She smiled kindly, but the news she brought with her made it impossible to be completely happy, even with Adrien. 

If Adrien didn’t already know what was coming, seeing Ladybug so somber would have scared him. Adrien sat down in his desk chair and turned to listen to Ladybug.

“We arrested your father today. He is-well, was- Hawk Moth.” Ladybug said quickly.

Hearing Ladybug’s soft, but quick delivery of the news was like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on Adrien. He knew it was coming, but it didn’t stop the hurt. His father was responsible for hundreds of akumatizations, for thousands of lives being upturned. Additionally, Gabriel was the source of undue stress in his son’s life, both the hero and the civilian. Not to mention the neglect and coldness his son had endured these last four years. Adrien didn’t notice the tears falling down his cheeks.

Ladybug quickly retold the events of the day and the reasons Hawk Moth gave for his choices. “I’m so sorry Adrien.” She knelt in front of him and placed a hand on his knee. Adrien broke down. He couldn’t stop his sobs even if he wanted to. The realization that he was now an orphan weighed heavily on his soul. Ladybug sat with him, tears coming to her eyes as Adrien sobbed onto her shoulder.

After a few moments, Adrien pulled back and said. “I understand why he did it. My mother was everything to him.” He wiped his eyes a little, “But why couldn’t he focus on me when she disappeared? What did I do wrong? Why am I not important to him?” Adrien’s voice broke a little more with each question.

“Adrien, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Ladybug said steadily, “In his own twisted way, he was doing it for you. You are important. You have friends who love and adore you. Don’t let your father’s choices twist or cloud your judgment of yourself.”

Adrien nodded a little. “Thank you, Ladybug. I really appreciate you being here with me.”

“Anything for you,” Ladybug responded lovingly, “I mean, anytime. Are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be okay. I’m just going to call my buddy Nino and see if I can hang out with him. I don’t want to be in this depressing place.”

“Okay, just don’t leave Paris. The police are going to want to talk to you.” Ladybug wrapped her arms gently around him. With a simple squeeze she hugged him and left the room.

Ladybug tried to call Chat, but he didn’t answer. She spoke with Lt. Raincomprix, then Nathalie again. Still, no Chat.

Chat Noir called her at midnight and met her on the Agreste Manor rooftop to give her the brooch.

“What do you mean it’s not here?” Ladybug asked, trying not to let her anger and concern seep out.

“I can’t find it. I had it in my pocket!” Chat snapped. “After you used the miraculous ladybugs I put it in my pocket!”

“You lost it?” Ladybug snapped back.

Chat huffed, and angrily searched the property once more. The brooch was nowhere to be found.

“Let’s get out of here and go Chat.” Ladybug said softly. She could see his heavy shoulders, the worry on his face, the anger in his eyes.

“Fine.”

They quickly left, running across the rooftops. If Ladybug was honest, it helped lighten her mood. If Chat was, it made him angrier.

“Chat!” Ladybug called. She had stopped and wanted to talk.

Chat swung around and jogged back over to her. “What?!” He responded.

Ladybug raised her hands defensively. “I just want to talk.”

Chat paced for a few minutes, trying to make sense of everything.

“Why are you so mad?” Ladybug asked tenderly.

“Because I failed!” Chat yelled back, unable to control his response. _Why did I have to be my father?_

Ladybug took a step back, shocked at his outburst. It was so unlike Chat.

“We captured Gabriel Agreste, we defeated Hawk Moth. We’ve hit a small snag, but we will overcome this.” Ladybug replied softly.

“No. We’ve ruined the Agreste Family. And who knows where the brooch is, or who the next holder of the butterfly brooch will be. _I_ don’t even know where it went! Next time, it could be worse and then we’ll have to ruin another family.” Chat said angrily pacing.

Ladybug took several deep breaths as she thought about Chat’s statement. Arresting Gabriel did make this more difficult for his son, Ladybug was painfully aware of this. “There is truth in your statement. Adrien, Gabriel Agreste’s son, is going to be in a hard place, but isn’t it better that his psychopathic crazy father be in jail than tormenting him and all of Paris? I’ve heard that he was cold, controlling, and distant, even with his own son. Plus, Gabriel ruined the Agreste family by misusing the miraculous, being a villain, making the choices he made.”

Chat nodded. Gabriel was distant, and it was his choice to misuse the miraculous. And while Adrien _did_ want his father in prison for all the pain and suffering he had put Paris through, he was still his father, the only parent Adrien had left. And Gabriel just wanted to bring back his wife, Adrien’s mother. While Adrien knew that was a misuse of power, he was beginning to wonder if it could actually be done.

“If we can’t find the brooch, we are just going to do this again. We are back at square one!”

“Chat…” Ladybug started tenderly, “We've hit a small snag; we can overcome this. All we need to do is retrace our steps and find the brooch.”

“I KNOW! I am the one who LOST IT!” Chat didn’t mean to yell at the sweet Ladybug, it just came out. He failed. He lost the miraculous. He was responsible for the destruction of another family. “I know…” He said, a little softer.

Ladybug hated seeing Chat in pain. She hated that he was so angry with himself. This was supposed to be a triumphant moment for them.

“Why did it take you so long to get back to me?” Ladybug asked softly.

“I was held up...” Chat snapped. _By you!_ And while Adrien normally would adore any attention from Ladybug, this particular day he had wanted to complete the task at hand.

Ladybug sighed, “You don’t think Adrien Agreste is going to be the next Hawk Moth, do you? He could have it. He could be hiding it from us, I mean… Hawk Moth was trying to save his mother…” Ladybug didn’t even want to think that Adrien was capable of doing harm, but it was a possibility.

Chat looked out at the Paris skyline. “No. Adrien doesn’t have it…”

Ladybug slowly nodded, hoping he was right.

“Ladybug, I am so angry.” Chat said, his jaw tight. “I feel like a failure, I failed. I failed Paris! I failed _you_.” Chat stood with his hands in tight fists. “I can’t do this anymore. I am going to give my ring back.”

“Chat!” Ladybug was stunned, “No, Chat I need you.”

Chat looked at her, his eyes filled with tears, his shoulders slumped in defeat and despair. He balled his fists, “You need me?” Chat didn’t even try to hide his pain. “Now you need me Ladybug? I have needed you for years, but you have always kept me at arm’s length!”

Ladybug’s heart started to crack. “But…”

“You couldn’t see how much I loved you. You never wanted to see me that way. I needed you, before all this! And now I can’t stand to see you! It’s too painful.” Chat ran away.

Ladybug stood, watching her kitty run away, unable to stop him or ease his pains. When Chat was out of sight, Ladybug turned and headed straight for Master Fu.

Master Fu poured tea for Marinette and himself as they sat cross-legged on a mat on the floor. 

“We couldn’t find it…” She said sadly. Marinette was hurting. Her heart, her head; every part of her ached. “And Chat is thinking about giving back his miraculous, and I don’t want him to. I can’t handle that,”

Master Fu listened to Marinette, knowing she was in pain. “Marinette, I know you did your best, you and Chat. We have to wait and see what happens. Now, focus! You graduate today. Go home and get some rest before you need to be up.” Master Fu patted her hand.

Marinette nodded and slowly stood. “Master Fu, he can’t give up his miraculous.”

“I know Marinette, I know…”


	2. Graduation

Marinette’s alarm startled her out of a nightmare. She laid in bed thinking over yesterday’s events, not excited to start today. She groaned, the slice in her side had been healed by the miraculous cure, but it still ached a little. She climbed down from bed slowly, getting ready for the day.

Graduation day. Marinette had been looking forward to this day for the last four years. It meant she could hone her focus on design school and her career as a designer. She could focus on what _she_ wanted to do instead of the curriculum mandated to her. Her thoughts turned to the day before. In the briefest moment, when they had locked Gabriel Agreste in the back of the police car, she was excited to no longer have the worry of Hawk Moth hanging over her. But that brief joy was no longer possible with the brooch missing. They would have to start all over now; new villain, new challenges. To top it all off, everyone was feeling melancholy for Adrien. His dad, who probably wasn’t intending to show up in the first place, definitely wouldn’t be attending his graduation now. Gabriel Agreste was currently sitting in police custody.

Leaving the group of friends and classmates who had gathered in preparation for the graduation ceremony, Marinette walked over to the somber Adrien who was sitting alone, absently twisting a ring on his finger.

“Hey” Marinette said softly. “May I sit?”

“Sure…” Adrien responded with a shrug.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. “Anything I can do to help?” Marinette asked, tenderly placing her hand on his knee.

Adrien looked up at her. Life had been even more miserable for him the last couple of months. He was always busy with photoshoots and modeling, that was routine. But added to that were the late nights spent studying for finals and even later nights on patrol. Kagami had dumped him, and what little time he was spending with her had then been freed for his father to pile on more responsibilities and tasks. Now, his father’s hidden identity was revealed: Hawk Moth! Currently in prison. Then he, Chat, had been turned down by Ladybug again, and to top it all off,  _ he  _ had lost the butterfly miraculous.

He shook his head. There was nothing the sweet, kind, helpful and beautiful Marinette could do. There was nothing anyone could do.

“Adrien, I am so sorry about your father.” Marinette was sorry and it broke her heart having to capture Gabriel. And anytime she thought about the defeated look on Adrien’s face when she had broken the news to him, her heart broke then too.

“Thanks, Marinette.”

“Are you still coming to the after-party at my house?” Marinette was hopeful.

“I don’t know… I want to come; heaven knows I need a distraction from everything. But Nathalie is trying to figure out what happens until I turn 18. Whose legal guardianship I fall under and all that. Everything is so up in the air right now…” Adrien said, his voice breaking a little.

“I understand, Adrien. I am here for you.” Marinette said; gently wiping away a fallen lone tear, then resting her hand on his arm reassuringly. “If you need a place to escape, we can play some Ultimate Mecha Strike 3. If you need a hug, my arms are open wide for you. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I’ve got great shoulders.” Adrien chuckled a little. “And my parents would be happy to whip up any treat for you. You are welcome at my house at any moment, at any time, for anything.”

Adrien leaned into her, thankful for someone who didn’t want answers to tough questions. Thankful for someone who was kind in his moment of hardship, thankful for a true friend. Adrien didn’t want to admit it, especially in this dark moment and with her so close, but Marinette was a little bit more than a friend to him. He had to keep that information closely guarded, he didn’t want to mess anything else up.

“Marinette, Thank you. You are so perfect. Thank you for being such a great friend.”

Marinette nodded and slowly retracted her hand from his arm. Hearing it again, “a great friend”, after such a heartfelt declaration and open invitation, hurt. It was painful to keep extending her heart to him. Would Adrien ever be able to see her as more than just “a great friend"?

“Anything for you, Adrien.” Marinette replied, stemming off the flow of a thousand heartbreaks. She stood, “I’ll see you when we line up.”

The emotional dam broke the minute she stepped behind the corner of a nearby building. She tried to control her tears, but after everything else she was experiencing, it was difficult to stop the aching in her heart. Life was changing in so many different ways, more than she was anticipating for graduation day. After a few minutes she was able to steady her breathing, calling upon her Ladybug calm. She squared her shoulders and pulled herself together, ready to focus her energy on not tripping during the graduation ceremony.

Marinette was happy to see all her friends cramming into her little house. Her parents had worked hard to make good use of the space in their little home. They had also slaved to provide a myriad of sweets and baked pastries. Nino had his DJ table set up in the corner and was enjoying his current setlist. Alya was swapping theories and stories with several other classmates. Marinette walked up just as Alya was talking about overhearing Chat and Ladybug’s argument. “Chat was really upset; I’ve never seen him so down. In fact, if they hadn’t just defeated Hawk Moth, I would have guessed that Chat would have been the next akuma victim. He yelled at Ladybug too!”

“Alya…” Marinette said, “we don’t need to talk about this right now.”

“Okay Marinette.” Alya responded, preventing herself from rolling her eyes.

“Thank you Alya. Let’s stay focused on the positives and look forward to the future.” Everyone in the group nodded, and the conversation moved on. Marinette was almost content. She checked her phone, hoping for something from Adrien. She opened a message searching for the words to help him feel better, to tell him he was missed and no one held him accountable for his father’s actions.

Sabine knew her daughter well. She had watched her daughter grow and mature the last few years; she wasn’t the shy timid little girl she once was. Sabine was mindful of how hard it was when Adrien and Kagami started dating, but Marinette rose above it, and that time helped Marinette’s confidence. She and Luka had gone on a few dates, but they had decided to just stay friends. Sabine had watched as Marinette was a true friend after Adrien’s break-up, thinking only of him, not how to use this situation to her advantage. Sabine had watched the ever-optimistic Marinette, always hopeful Adrien would turn her way. Marinette was a strong woman, Sabine knew that. Sabine hoped Adrien would show up. For his own sake, and Marinette’s.

About an hour into the party, there was a knock on the door. Sabine opened the door to a solemn Adrien. With her mother's eyes, she could tell that he had been crying. Sabine did what any good mother would do, she pulled Adrien into a loving hug.

Adrien was a little stunned, but melted into her embrace. Sabine kissed the top of his head and let him go.

“Thank you, Sabine. I needed that.”

“I know. Now come in, shed your worries at the door and enjoy yourself.” Sabine said with a soft smile and small bow.

Adrien stepped in and looked at the group of freshly graduated teenagers. Every one of them had touched his life in some way. Now he had to leave them. Nathalie told him on the way over that he would have to spend the next three months in England with his Aunt Amelie and Cousin Felix. Adrien took another brave step into the party and started saying “Hi” to everyone. Rose and Juleka were the first, and they excitedly attacked him with hugs. He made his way around the room, his model smile shining, hiding his despair and sadness. He ended up at Nino’s DJ table.

“Dude! You made it!” Nino exclaimed excitedly.

“I wouldn’t have missed it!” Adrien said. Before his father’s arrest, he was going to sneak out and come. But now that he didn’t have a father, Nathalie let him go.

“I’m glad you came! Have you said “Hi” to Marinette yet? She’ll be so happy you came. She was worried about you.” Nino knew more than he let on, he knew Kagami breaking up with Adrien hadn’t hit him hard and thought it was because of Adrien’s growing feelings for Marinette. He always saw more than he spoke about. ‘Observant Nino’ his parents called him because he was extremely perceptive, despite his carefree air. 

“Marinette is such a sweet person.” Adrien said softly.

Nino nodded knowingly, “Yeah dude. Look, there she is.”

Adrien turned around to see Marinette. He smiled to himself as he looked over her beautiful tea-length white dress with black polka-dots. The full skirt moved as she swayed and bounced to the music the talented Nino was playing. The dress was tailored to Marinette in more ways than one, but it fitted her body shape, leading Adrien to believe she created it herself. Adrien’s mind also led him to admit, at least to himself, that Marinette was stunning. Watching her dance in her own little world, she was truly one of a kind. There was no one else like Marinette, and Adrien would defend this truth to the end of time.

“I’ll be back.” Adrien said to Nino. He made his way through the group, which easily parted for him.

“Hi, Marinette.”

Marinette quickly spun around, causing her dress to flair out a little. “Adrien! You made it!” Before she could overthink and control her reaction, she flung her arms around his neck in a hug. Adrien again melted into the arms of a woman of the household, but this was different from the motherly embrace of Sabine.

“I am glad I was able to come.” Adrien said in her ear. “Your dress looks amazing. Polka dots look good on you.”

Marinette blushed and stepped back, smoothing her dress, “Thank you.”

Adrien had kept his little crush to himself for the last year. While he still hoped to win Ladybug’s heart, she had always been honest that she might not ever feel the same way he felt. Adrien appreciated her honesty, but it still hurt. Marinette never wanted to hurt him. It was quite the opposite. Marinette was always kind and never wanted to see him sad, she always went above and beyond the call of friendship for her friends, especially him. He admired that pattern of behavior and that admiration turned into a small crush, which was one of the reasons Kagami had broken up with him.

“Have you eaten?” Marinette asked.

“No, I haven’t. Do you have any…” Adrien asked, looking towards the food.

“Croissants? Of course, we do, I know they are your favorite.” Marinette confidently took his hand and led him into the small kitchen. “I made some passion fruit macarons too.”

“I love those.” Adrien said smiling as he put more than a few on his plate.

Marinette smiled as she tried to contain the hopefulness in her heart. She wanted to tell him her feelings, but didn’t know if now, after everything, was the best time to do so. Alya always says the best time is now.

Max and Kim came to refill their plates. Kim, ignoring all social norms and politeness, asked, “Okay, did you know Adrien?”

“KIM!” Marinette shrieked, smacking his arm. “You can’t just ask him that!” She sputtered in disbelief.

“It’s okay Marinette. No, Kim. I didn’t know. I didn’t know until Ladybug told me herself.” Adrien said, setting his plate down.

Everyone stood awkwardly for a few minutes, “Kim, why don’t you discuss your theories with Alya. She talked with Ladybug just after it happened.”

Kim and Max grabbed a few more snacks before excitedly crossing the room to talk with Alya.

“Thanks Marinette.” Adrien said.

“You know, Kim. Just ignore him.” Marinette said handing Adrien his plate. “Let’s go chat on the balcony.”

Adrien let Marinette lead him to the small balcony. He would probably let Marinette lead him almost anywhere. They stood in silence for a while. Adrien enjoying his passionfruit macarons, letting the simplest joy seep deep within him.

“If you want to talk, I am here for you. But no pressure.” Marinette said before taking a sip of her water.

“Thanks Mari.” Adrien said, “I mean Marinette, Sorry...”

Marinette couldn’t contain her giggle. “It’s okay Adrien, if you want to call me Mari, I’d be fine with that.” Marinette added softly, “But only you.”

“A nickname only I can call you, I feel special.” Adrien said lightly, happy that his and Marinette’s friendship had come such a long way in such a short time. At the beginning of the school year, she was still stuttering around him. They had made so much progress with each other. Marinette had become one of Adrien’s closest friends.

Marinette matched Adrien’s genuine smile. It was the first real smile she had seen from him all day. “So, do you want to talk about it?”

Adrien drew a deep breath. “I have to move to England. London more specifically.” He spoke softly, worried about someone overhearing him. “Nathalie says I have a few days to get packed and say goodbye.”

“Oh…” Marinette said, her heart breaking for him.

Adrien wanted to cry. London wasn’t bad, he had been several times, but it was no Paris. “Yeah, it sucks. My birthday is still three months away… and according to the latest documents from the lawyer’s office, I go to my aunt…”

“We can throw you a birthday party when you get back!” Marinette gushed excitedly. Three months wouldn’t be so bad.

“If I come back…” He said sadly. Maybe this was a sign from the universe. He needed to give back his ring and make a life in London, forgetting his failures in Paris.

“What do you mean?” Marinette said worriedly.

Adrien shrugged as he chewed the delicious macaron. “I’ve been thinking that maybe I’ll just go to university in London. I don’t have a lot of reasons to come back.” Adrien slumped, “My mother is gone. My father well, you know,” Adrien’s eyes welled up with tears, the frustration and outrage with his father rising to the surface “...is in jail” _I don’t want to be Chat Noir anymore._

“Wow…” Marinette simply stated. How could so much bad be happening after she finally defeated Hawk Moth?

Adrien shrugged again.

“I would miss you if you didn’t come back.” Marinette said softly.

Adrien’s heart surged at Marinette’s honesty.

Before he could respond Rose stepped onto the balcony, “Adrien, may I have this dance?”

Adrien plastered on a smile, “Of course, Rose!”

Adrien let Marinette take the plate from his hands; he wiped away the few passion fruit macaron crumbs and any signs of tears and walked inside with Rose. 

_I guess it’s time to let him go._ Marinette wanted to cry, but she had to be strong. She always had to be strong.

Adrien, Alya, and Nino stayed after the party to help clean up.

When the room was clean Tom asked, “Ultimate Mecha Strike 3?” He waved a controller in the air. Everyone was excited; racing for a good spot on the couch. It was time to battle each other’s characters. Tom and Sabine went to bed after a few hours of game time, leaving the teenagers to play and they competed late into the night.

Alya was the first to succumb to sleep after the long day. She was nestled on her high school sweetheart, Nino. Adrien and Marinette shared a blanket on the couch, while Nino was the next to let sleep overpower him.

“I guess it’s just us.” Adrien said softly, laughing at the lovebirds. But also, imagining Marinette in his arms, the way Alya was nestled in Nino’s.

“Mmhmm.” Marinette sounded, setting down the controller.

“Are you going to be next?” Adrien asked with a yawn.

“It looks like you are going to be next.” Marinette responded with a giggle.

Adrien laughed a little too, “Thank you for inviting me tonight Marinette. You are amazing.”

“Anytime Adrien.” She said with a small wave of her hands.

Adrien wished he could come over anytime. He wished he didn’t have to leave. Adrien wanted to get to know Marinette better, especially without his controlling father demanding all his time. But in a few short days he would be living in London, far away from Marinette.

Marinette wanted to be alone. She had a lot to process, a lot on her mind. But she also didn’t want to be away from Adrien. She knew that he didn’t have anyone, and he needed someone right now.

“Mari, I had no clue about my dad. But it makes sense…” Adrien confided.

“I am sorry…”

“I mean, I should have seen it, right? He was a textbook villain.” Adrien huffed, getting angrier.

“Adrien, it doesn’t do you any good to beat yourself up. Your father made terrible choices, that is true. And I mean I heard he was doing it for your mother. He at least had some heart?” Marinette said, not really believing herself.

“He was being selfish.” Adrien shook his head. “I needed him. Especially those first few weeks after Mother’s disappearance. But he was so focused on Chat Noir and Ladybug he couldn’t see my pain. He didn’t care about me at all.”

Marinette reached out for Adrien’s hand. “I care about you.” She looked up into his sad eyes. “And Nino and Alya too.”

Adrien looked at the lovebirds. “Thanks. I care about you guys too. I wish I didn’t have to leave.” Adrien was sad. But talking to Marinette was so easy, things just flowed off his chest. “I wish I could have seen the signs; I wish I could have done something sooner. I wish my father didn’t make the choices that led us to this. I wish Chat Noir hadn’t failed.”

Marinette was a little hurt. She and Chat had done their best. “Hey, he did the best he could. He and Ladybug are only kids.”

Adrien shrugged, “Then maybe they shouldn’t have been trusted with such demanding jobs. Whose idea was it to give miraculous to kids? I mean seriously don’t teenagers have enough on their plates?” Adrien thought about Master Fu and all the questions he wanted to ask him.

“Adrien, I understand why you are angry, and I am in no way saying that you should not be, but there are things out of their control, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Maybe they didn’t ask for it? Maybe they just jumped into the action with no thought for themselves. Alya has said they are some of the most selfless people she has ever met. And when I worked with Chat Noir during the whole Evillustrator thing he was nice and kind and sweet. So, if you want to be mad at someone, you should really direct your anger at your father. He made the choice to become villain, good reason or not.”

Marinette didn’t want Adrien to be mad at himself, but his anger towards Ladybug and Chat Noir did feel a little justified, how could they have left the brooch slip through their fingers?

“Thanks Marinette, I feel like a party-pooper.”

Marinette smiled, “Adrien, you need someone to talk to, and I am here for you. I told you I care about you.”

“Thanks, Mari.” Adrien replied with a shrug. “What theories does Alya have about the future?”

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes. “I’m not really sure. While I adore Alya, it’s hard to keep up with the day to day changes of her theories. But she did say something about Chat and Ladybug fighting last night. She kind of overheard them.” Marinette said, her thoughts reflecting on the terrible argument between her and Chat. She was worried Chat had already given back his miraculous. Marinette wished she had paid more attention when she stopped to talk with Chat. It was across from Alya’s apartment, it made sense that Alya had overheard them.

“Oh…” Adrien was a little ashamed of his outburst towards Ladybug. She was just trying to stay positive, a trait he greatly admired about her.

“Yeah. She told me Chat said he was going to give back his ring…” Marinette felt her fear and anxiety bubble up.

“I don’t think he’d really do that…” Adrien responded, fidgeting with his ring as he thought about what he was going to do.

“I hope he doesn’t. Ladybug needs him.”

“Ladybug doesn’t need him; she is fine without him.” Adrien responded negatively.

Marinette looked up at Adrien. His kind smile was replaced with an angry grimace. His hands were balled into fists. She placed her hand on one of them, “I have always thought the people of Paris built Ladybug up too much and never paid enough attention to Chat Noir. He is a powerful hero and ally. He is a kind person.” Marinette said, thinking about her kitty and all the tough spots Chat had gotten her out of.

Adrien looked deep into Marinette’s eyes and his anger melted. It was rare that someone was more of a fan of Chat Noir than Ladybug. It made sense. Ladybug had the cleansing power; akumas couldn’t be taken care of without her. Chat couldn’t do that, it’s why Parisians loved Ladybug more.

“You’re a fan of the black cat?” Adrien asked softly, knocking her shoulder with his own. Adrien would love to have Marinette as his fan.

“I guess I am.” Marinette said more to herself than to Adrien. She didn’t realize how much she needed, and on some level _wanted_ Chat Noir until he had said he was going to give up the ring. It was as if the idea of him leaving, of him disappearing, was pushing open a door to her feelings for him. Sure, her feelings trickled out a little every now and again. For example, it wasn’t hard to pretend when André the Ice Cream Man was akumatized. Or when she saw the picture of the kiss after defeating Oblivio. She knew she had kissed Chat by her own choice, and she wouldn’t have done that without some feelings towards him.

“I wonder what is going to happen next…” Adrien wondered out loud. How could he be Chat if he was living in London? If he decided to keep his miraculous, which he was still on the fence about, would Ladybug be fine without him? Would the new owner of the butterfly miraculous start attacking immediately? Or would he hide away for a while?

“I imagine Ladybug is going to stick around until the missing brooch is found. She doesn’t seem like one to give up. And honestly if I hadn’t heard Chat say it myself, I would think he was sticking around too. But… I’m not so sure…”

“What do you mean you heard Chat say it yourself?” Adrien was confused. Didn’t Marinette say that Alya had told her about it?

“Oh! I just mean if Alya hadn’t told me what Chat said, I would think he would be too stubborn to give up now.” Marinette said quickly, lying to cover her mistake.

Adrien yawned again. “Marinette you are so great. Adrien snuggled a little closer to her, “I am thankful I came.” He closed his eyes.

“I’m glad you came too, Adrien.” She slid her head onto his shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting a new chapter every week on Saturdays.


	3. Jagged's Song

_A: I’m tired of packing_

_M: I was just going to play UMS3. Wanna come over?_

Adrien jumped up and ran to the foyer. “Nathalie, I’ll be back later!” he called as he rushed out the door to Marinette’s house. Adrien walked into the bakery, which was always so warm and welcoming. Sabine saw him, gave him an affectionate hug, and sent him upstairs, a large bag of goodies in hand. Adrien nervously knocked on the door.

Marinette answered, “You came!?” She was shocked and happy. She pulled him into the house and gave him a hug. With a beaming smile she said, “I am so glad you came!”

“Sorry I didn’t text first, I was just so excited.” Adrien replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, you are welcome here anytime!” Marinette exclaimed. “Ready to play?”

They walked into the living room and started the game. Round by round the pair got more comfortable; shedding their mutual nervousness, and beginning to tease, trash talk, and razz each other.

“So, what are you going to do with your last days in Paris?” Marinette asked, reaching into the bag of treats.

Adrien chewed as he thought. “I’m not sure, I was thinking of seeing all the sights one last time. I know it’s only three months, but…”

“That would be fun!” Marinette interrupted excitedly, making it her mission to help Adrien however she possibly could over the next three days.

“Why don’t you join me?” Adrien asked.

“Of course! Where should we go?” Marinette replied, excited to spend another day with Adrien.

Adrien paused as he thought about his favorite places in Paris. “Well, obviously the Eiffel Tower.”

“Yes!” Marinette agreed excitedly.

“And the Louvre, and the Champs Elysees”

“What about Luxembourg Park or a walk along the Seine?”

“Yes, Luxembourg Park! I had a photoshoot there a few weeks ago; it was breathtaking.” Adrien spoke, thinking back to the beautiful backdrop of one of his last photoshoots before his father was arrested.

“I’ve always wanted to go.” Marinette said, “I bet it would be a good place to sketch.”

“Then it’s definitely on the list.” Adrien promised with a smile, scooting a little closer.

Adrien’s movement didn’t go unnoticed by Marinette. She smiled softly, then nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” 

Adrien felt truly happy making plans with Marinette. “I am so glad to have you in my life.”

Marinette smiled and tucked her head a little. She had worked hard the last year of school to be more in control of her actions and more coherent around Adrien. 

He scooted, closing the small gap between their shoulders. Adrien couldn’t help but notice the freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose, especially when it crinkled with her smile. “Should I beat you one more time or do you want to do something else?”

“Excuse me? I won the last six rounds. So if you don’t want to lose anymore, just let me know and we can move on to something else.”

Adrien put his controller down. “Can we go to your room?”

“Sure let’s head up!” 

Looking around Marinette’s room, Adrien thought about the last couple of years. Strangely, many happy memories from his last years of schooling featured Marinette in a myriad of different ways. He loved how true to Marinette her room was, from the hand-drawn flowers on the back of her desk chair to the half-finished project on the sewing machine. He glanced at the open sketchbook while he waited for Marinette to bring up some more snacks and something to drink. Marinette was one of Adrien’s first friends. _Someone who stood by me_ , he thought as he looked at the collection of pictures on her corkboard. He trusted her; she always forgave him when his sheltered upbringing caused awkwardness. Marinette was there for support when Kagami broke up with him. She was an amazing friend and he never wanted to lose her. 

“Here we go,” Marinette said, laying the tray of snacks on her chaise lounge. “I got all sorts of things; cookies, crackers, cheeses, nuts, jams…”

“Wow, Mari! This is amazing.”

She blushed a little, “I didn’t know what you would be in the mood for, so I brought a little of everything.”

Adrien nodded, looking at the wide selection of goodies, “You are so thoughtful.”

Marinette’s color deepened. “Thank you, Adrien.” Marinette grabbed a blanket from her bed and Adrien happily helped her spread it on the floor. They sat down, facing each other, the aroma of the snacks tempting Adrien. He grabbed the largest croissant and smiled while Marinette took a cookie. 

“Do you want to listen to Jagged Stone’s new album?” Adrien asked, pulling his phone out from his pocket.

“You have his new album? Doesn’t it come out next week?”

Adrien sighed with a slight shake of his head. “It was Chloe’s graduation gift to me. I’m sure she conned an early copy by demanding it from her daddy, but I love Jagged Stone, so I’m not going to complain. Anyway, want to listen?”

“I would love to!” Marinette went to grab a pair of earbuds from her desk. 

Adrien reached for Marinette’s arm, “Mari, we could just share mine.”, his earbuds already in his hands. 

Marinette crinkled her nose with a smile and fought back a happy squeal.

Adrien pulled up the album on his phone and plugged in the earbuds. He handed her one and scooted closer to her, making it easier to share.

“Thanks,” She said, boldly closing the small gap between them. Adrien pressed play and the first song started. Marinette snapped a picture of them before they started nodding to the music.

“Wow, this is really good!” Marinette declared a couple of songs into the album.

“Yeah, his best stuff yet!” 

Marinette nodded in response. 

“Mind if we adjust a little?” Adrien asked, shifting his position.

Marinette pulled out her earbud and watched him lay down on the blanket. Noticing Adrien shifting uncomfortably, Marinette stood, climbed up on her bed and tossed some pillows down.

“Hey!” Adrien called when one smacked him in the face.

Marinette beamed as she climbed back down. “Sorry!” she giggled, hitting him in the face again. Adrien laughed as he snatched the pillow from her. He placed the pillow under his head, replaced his earbud and shifted until comfortable.

Marinette slowly laid down next to him. “One more picture please!” She pleaded snapping a picture of them lying next to each other. She needed something to help make these three months Adrien was gone bearable.

Adrien pressed play and started the next song. This song was different from Jagged’s normal style. While it was still obviously a Jagged Stone song, it was more of a rock ballad than a rock song.

“Wow, this is such a pretty song.” Marinette whispered softly. She was moved by the tender music and gentle lyrics. “I wonder if this song is about Penny.”

“No. It seems like it’s about two people he knows.” Adrien responded, intrigued.

The song ended, then the album restarted. “Wait! Can we listen to it again?” Marinette quickly asked. “I really liked that last song.”

Adrien willingly complied. Adrien closed his eyes and imagined the scene Jagged’s alluring voice was describing in the song. A young boy searching for love. In the bridge of the song he imagined Marinette as the “love the heart desired.” Adrien’s eyes shot open. His heart racing, he rolled up onto his side and looked at the beautiful girl laying next to him. There was some part of him that longed for Marinette’s attention in that way. But he was still trying to win Ladybug, and he was unwilling to change targets. Still, in the moments when Ladybug rejected him, his mind always reflected on the kind, beautiful girl who was his friend.

“Wow! That song is powerful!” Marinette gushed looking up at Adrien. “Jagged is so talented!”

“That he is, Uh… hold on, Nathalie is calling me.” Adrien unplugged the earbuds and answered the call.

Marinette stood and stretched. While Adrien talked, she turned to the snacks and noticed a few extras missing. _That sneaky Tikki_ , she thought as she grabbed a cookie.

“I don’t want to see him” Marinette turned and looked at Adrien, the rough tone in his voice surprising Marinette. “No, Nathalie. I am mad at him for many reasons, including the fact that he thought it would be better to ship me off than to leave me in your care, in case he got caught. In fact, that is probably a clause left from when Mother was alive, and he just never bothered to change it because he didn’t think to care about me. NO, Nathalie, I don’t want to see him.” There was a pause while Nathalie responded. “Yes, I can take care of that tomorrow. I’m hanging out with a friend. I’ll text you when I am on my way home. Thanks Nathalie.”

Adrien huffed a little as he turned to face Marinette. She handed him a cookie and smiled. “I am sorry about your father.”

“Thanks Marinette.” Adrien let his phone drop onto the blanket. “I don’t want to face him. He has put me through so much in the last couple of years…” He sank into her desk chair.

“I totally understand.” Marinette said kneeling in front of him. “Healing takes time.” She gently placed her hand on his knee.

Adrien looked into Marinette’s bluebell eyes and put his hand on hers. “Thank you, Mari.”

Marinette’s heart raced as she looked back into his eyes. Part of her ached to tell him, to declare her feelings for him. She would do anything to turn his frown into a smile.

“Marinette? Would Adrien like to stay for dinner?” Sabine called from downstairs.

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Adrien?” Marinette asked softly.

Adrien gave her hand a squeeze before responding. “I would like that very much.”

It was Marinette’s job to wash the dishes after dinner. “I’ll help!” Adrien eagerly jumped up. Tom and Sabine backed out of the kitchen, watching the teenagers interact.

“I have to be honest Mari; I have never washed a dish in my life.” Adrien said standing at the sink next to her, unsure of how to proceed. 

Marinette giggled, “Wow. It’s been my job for as long as I can remember. When I was little my parents took turns helping and teaching me, but once I was old enough to do it myself, it became my permanent job.” Marinette had fond memories with her parents at the sink.

“Wow,” Adrien uttered, amazed. His father had never taken the time to teach him anything useful. Sure, Adrien was taught to model and how to play piano and speak multiple languages, but wash a dish? Cook for himself? Adrien lacked many of the necessary practical skills he needed in life.

Marinette gave a quick dishwashing lesson to Adrien, “See it’s not that hard. With a little more practice, you’ll be a pro!” Marinette said encouragingly. “When do you have to head home?” She didn’t want the night to end.

“I just told Nathalie I would text her. I probably shouldn’t stay too late, but since my father is gone, who is going to be mad at me?” Adrien said with a sad shrug.

“Want to stargaze with me? I just downloaded this new app that shows constellations and stuff on your phone.” Marinette asked excitedly.

Adrien nodded, his smile growing.

Adrien stood on the rooftop terrace. It was familiar, he had been here a few times as Chat. It was a little chilly with the wind and Adrien was excited to see Marinette come up with a blanket. “Wow, Mari, you always have the right idea at the right time.”

“Aww, Thank you!” Marinette’s cheeks flushed with warmth.

They laid down next to each other and Marinette opened the app on her phone. They spent about fifteen minutes stargazing; Marinette’s arms were getting tired from constantly holding the phone above them.

“I never said thank you Marinette, for being there for me after Kagami.” Adrien said softly.

“I’m sorry you had to go through it.” Marinette replied, sadly. Marinette laid her head on his shoulder. “How are you doing with it all?”

“With Kagami, I’m fine. It’s hard because we dated for a while, and she was my friend before she was my girlfriend. So, when I see something she’d like or that reminds me of her… it’s hard. But I’m fine, she wasn’t for me.”

Marinette nodded.

“My father on the other hand… in the quietest of moments I think about why he was doing it… trying to take the miraculous, and I wonder if it is possible to bring my mother back…”

Marinette stiffened. It was possible, she knew that, but at an unknown cost. “There is probably some truth to it…” She wanted to tread lightly. “But if it means turning into a villain to achieve it… is that what your mother would want?”

Adrien thought about what Marinette had said for a few minutes. It was exactly as he had thought, his mother would not have wanted to stay if his father was so corrupt.

“Sometimes bad things happen to good people, Adrien. I’m sorry…”

They laid together in quiet contemplation, Marinette’s head comfortable on Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien’s arms casually touching her shoulder. It was amazing how comfortable the pair was, their closeness almost intimate.

“Marinette, honey, it's almost 11. What time does Adrien need to get home?” Sabine called up.

Marinette moaned a little as she sat up. “She’s right, you should probably head home. But we will see each other tomorrow!”

Marinette waited with Adrien downstairs for the car to come pick him up. “Marinette, I am really excited to spend the day with you tomorrow. Thanks for an amazing day today.” Adrien said when his car pulled up.

Marinette smiled and waved as he drove away.

It was late, and Marinette knew she needed to get some sleep before walking around Paris the next day, but she was worried about her kitty. She said good night to her parents and climbed to her rooftop. With a quick hidden transformation, she picked up her yo-yo and tried to call Chat. “No answer, maybe he’s not transformed. I’ll try again tomorrow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it is late, such is life.  
> Look for new chapters on Saturdays!


	4. Tour de Paris

Marinette woke up excited. She was spending the whole day with Adrien, just the two of them.

_M: Want to come over for breakfast?_

Marinette started putting away the clean dishes for her mother as she waited for Adrien’s response.

_A: YES! I’ll be right over!_

Marinette smiled. The best way to Adrien’s heart was apparently through his stomach. “Mama, is it okay if Adrien comes over for breakfast before we head out?” Marinette asked as more of an afterthought.

Sabine smiled, “Yes of course Honey. He is welcome here anytime.”

Marinette beamed. She was thankful for parents that loved and accepted her and her friends. It was only about ten minutes later when Adrien knocked on the door.

“Good Morning, Sabine.” Adrien said politely. “How are you this morning?”

“I am doing well, thank you for asking Adrien.” She spoke, opening the door wider to let him in.

“Oh… Thank you.” Adrien replied, stepping into the quaint Dupain-Cheng apartment.

“Marinette should be down in a minute. Go ahead and sit at the table.” Adrien followed Sabine into the modest kitchen with an attached eating area and waited for Marinette. Sabine started making breakfast for the family. Meanwhile, Adrien watched, mesmerized. He hadn’t seen anyone cook in person and Sabine was knowledgeable. Adrien realized just how much privilege he had growing up in this exact moment. This was common for Marinette, and probably Alya and Nino too. Watching parents cook, having chores, knowing how to do dishes. Adrien, on the other hand, was told to be quiet, practice the piano, learn multiple languages, model. Was he really ready for life as an adult, if he didn’t even know how to cook for himself?

Marinette started to walk down the stairs, but her excitement when she saw Adrien caused her to miss the last couple of steps. She slipped down the last to two stairs and landed roughly at the bottom. Sabine looked over and chuckled, while Adrien rushed to her side.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Adrien asked worriedly, his hands hovering over her, wondering how to help.

“She’ll be fine.” Sabine chimed, watching as a bright red Marinette huffed in her direction.

“Thanks Mama!” Marinette responded, embarrassed. “I’ll be fine Adrien. I’m not the most graceful and sadly, this happens once or twice a month…” Marinette tried to laugh it off, but she felt ashamed.

As Adrien offered his hand to help her, she smiled and took it, allowing his strength to pull her up.

“Food is ready and on the table you two.” Sabine announced. “I’m going to take some down to Tom. Come say goodbye when you head out, okay?” She carried two plates of food past the teenagers.

Adrien and Marinette walked over to the table and sat down across from each other. Marinette took the first bite and Adrien followed her lead.

“Okay, let’s talk about locations.” Adrien said, having scarfed down his delicious food. “I was thinking, while I love the Louvre, let’s skip it.”

Marinette was fine with that.

“And let’s walk! It’s a pretty day and walking is good for us!”

Marinette giggled. “I am fine with walking.”

“Amazing! Let’s start at Luxembourg Park!”

Their day ended at the Eiffel Tower. As the two walked together through the Trocadero, they sat on an empty bench facing the famous French monument. Marinette pulled her knees up to her chest, looking around her city. She knew it like the back of her hand, and she and Adrien had shared some special moments this day, adding to her love of the city.

“Are you cold?” Adrien asked, looking over at Marinette. She looked so cute tucked into herself.

Marinette peaked through her fringe. “No, just thinking.” She replied softly.

Adrien scooted a little closer to her on the park bench. “About what?”

 _Everything, nothing_. “Just how much life has changed over the last few days… Done with school, moving onto University, the defeat of Hawk Moth, Alya and Nino leaving to traipse around the world…”

“A lot has changed.” Adrien replied, his heart heavy with his failures and impending departure. “But some things haven’t.”

Marinette looked up at him, comfortable with his closeness, “Like what?” She asked curiously.

“The Eiffel Tower still stands. I don’t think that will ever change.”

Marinette scoffed a little, “But how many times has it fallen down? Or been toppled over, or chopped or sliced or blown up even? Or what about the time that akumatized magician made it disappear?” Marinette waved her hands, as if she was performing a magic trick. 

“Oh yeah… Who knows how many times? But it is always fixed.” Adrien said, thinking about Ladybug.

“Chat Noir and Ladybug have protected this city well.” Marinette said softly, thinking of her kitty.

“Until Chat screwed up.” Adrien spat bitterly. He hated that he failed. He had no idea where the brooch disappeared to; he had searched the house and grounds tirelessly and never found it.

Marinette sighed, “Chat hasn’t failed until he quits trying to make right what went wrong.”

The two sat silently in their own heads thinking about what their superhero alter-egos could have done differently.

Marinette stood to stretch her legs. “Let’s head back and get some pastries.”

“Sounds good.” Adrien agreed, standing up. He watched Marinette as she stretched a little more. “Wow, Mari…” Adrien commented, impressed with her, “You are flexible.”

Marinette stood quickly, slightly embarrassed. “Thank you?”

They started walking up the steps when someone rushed down the stairs, pushing Marinette into Adrien. He instinctively and protectively wrapped his arms around Marinette, keeping her from being harmed.

“Are you okay?” he asked, breathing in deeply her sweet scent; a delightful mix of cherry blossoms and fresh baked bread.

Marinette nodded a silent confirmation, unable to speak, realizing he was holding her close. She straightened and looked up at Adrien. 

He didn’t want to let her go, there was something so comforting about holding Marinette in his arms. 

“Thank you for catching me, Adrien.” Marinette said softly, his face inches from her own.

“I don’t ever want you to get hurt.”

Marinette couldn’t deny the honesty in his tone. And it made her heart swell.

“Is that _Adrien Agreste_!?” Someone yelled from the bustling crowd.

Adrien became stiff as a board, his mind starting to turn. He didn’t mind fans normally, but that type of declaration, matched with the intense tone usually meant a super-fan, and Adrien didn’t want to deal with that. Adrien looked around at the people now watching him and Marinette. He looked down and could see the worry in Marinette’s eyes. Grabbing her hand, he whispered softly, “Do you trust me?” 

“Yes,” Marinette breathed. “Completely.”

Adrien did a quick look around, looking for a place to escape. He looked down at Marinette, “Let’s go!”

Adrien quickly descended the stairs and started running. Thankfully, Marinette was able to keep up with him.

Chaos broke out in the Trocadero as they took off. Marinette laughed a little as they ran together. Adrien led her down to the stone walking paths along the Seine. “I know a place to hide!” he said. Adrien whipped around a corner, then tugged Marinette into a tight spot. He quickly did a spin, carefully backing Marinette protectively into a corner. Then he stood in front of her, trying to keep a modest distance while protecting them from sight.

Marinette looked up at the model protecting her. Her back was against a cold stone staircase, a well-hidden place. Adrien’s body was almost pressed against hers as they tried not to be spotted. She wasn’t winded from running, years of running the Paris rooftops had greatly increased her lung capacity. She was winded because Adrien was _close_ to her. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. She could smell his signature fragrance, _Adrien_ with a whiff of camembert. His scent was something she wanted to remember forever. Her heavy breathing wasn’t from the physical exertion, but from the fact that Adrien; her crush, her love, her future husband, was protecting her, _closely_ protecting her. Marinette tried to steady her breathing.

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

She responded with a short nod, “I think so.”

Adrien nodded and peeked around the corner. “If we stay here, we should be good in a few minutes. No one ever runs this way down the Seine. It’s a weird thing.”

Marinette giggled, “How often have you had to hide here?”

Adrien thought the many times he had hidden here. As Adrien, only a handful, especially after a big release or a particularly fabulous magazine spread. But he had used this spot on many occasions to transform into Chat Noir to save Paris. “Um, just a few times, I guess.”

Marinette’s giggle was a melody Adrien wanted to capture, to tuck away for a rainy day. It was a harmony the greatest composers could spend a lifetime trying to imitate. For him, it was like the heavens opened and he heard angels singing. Adrien committed this beautiful giggle to memory, ready to replay the melodious sound whenever he needed to feel warmth, like he did now in this very moment.

“Mari, you have a beautiful laugh.” He said softly, pushing a stray hair out of her face. “And you have beautiful eyes.”

Marinette couldn’t even think of a response. Her brain was malfunctioning. It was too overwhelmed with Adrien’s warmth and closeness. She looked up at him, his face familiar, having already committed it to memory pouring over pictures daily. But what was new to her was the sparkle in his eyes, the warmth of his chest, the gentleness in his touch. Everything in his moment was perfect. Until…

Marinette’s phone began annoyingly announcing Alya was calling. The loud noise startled the two. Adrien took a small step backward, allowing Marinette to get her phone from her purse.

“Hey Alya!” She answered with a small stumble.

“Can I come by tonight to get that sweater I left before graduation? I’m trying to get packed!”

“Oh, yeah. I’m out right now, but I can be home in an hour. You can stop by then.” Marinette responded, looking up at Adrien.

“Thanks girl, I’ll see you then.” Alya hung up.

“I guess we’ve got to head back to my house. Alya is stopping by to get something she left behind.” Marinette said, pushing herself off the wall she was using for support.

“I’ll drop you off at your house. I should probably get some packing done tonight.”

They fell into step together, “Have you told anyone else you’re leaving?” Marinette asked.

Adrien shook his head. “No. It’s just too hard…”

“Too many questions?” Marinette asked.

“Exactly.” Adrien said exasperated. “Everyone asks all sorts of hard questions, and I don’t want to deal with that. I don’t want to deal with the fact that my father didn’t care to look into my care if something happened to him and I have to be shipped off to an Aunt and Cousin who I don’t know very well. And we all remember what happened when Felix visited last… I just want to enjoy the last of what small amount of freedom I have before I go.”

Marinette nodded with understanding. “And you’re choosing to spend it with me?” Marinette couldn’t help but wonder why. Sure they were friends, but it’s not like they had a secret handshake. Adrien was always closer with Nino and Alya. They had never spent much time one on one; friends yes, but not close.

Adrien stopped walking. “Why do you do that?” Adrien turned and looked at his beautiful friend. She looked back, puzzled. “Why do you think so little of yourself? I’ve noticed you have these moments-often, if I am honest with you- when you think so lowly of yourself. Why?”

Marinette was stunned at such an intimate, prying question. Not asked maliciously, but with genuine concern and curiosity. It was a complicated question to answer. Part of it had to do with Ladybug. She was constantly worried that if someone found out the clumsy, timid, underwhelming Marinette was Ladybug, it would change the way the world looked at her. Ladybug was perfect, but Marinette was far from perfect. Part of it had to do with the bullies at school when she was younger. Chloe had been the biggest bully for the last several years. Until Alya moved to town, Marinette had just taken whatever Chloe dished out and tried not to believe it was true; but it was hard.

She started with a shrug. “I guess it’s because I was bullied a lot when I was little. I’m clumsy…”

“But you are smart, brilliant and an amazing problem-solver. You are kind and thoughtful. You try to include everyone and are extremely mindful of your friends.”

Marinette didn’t even know how to respond.

“Mari, you are one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met.”

Marinette couldn’t help but melt a little. “Thank you, that means a lot to me.” She started walking again.

Adrien dropped Marinette off at her home, but didn’t want to return to the large empty mansion that was deemed his home for the next twenty-four hours or so. He told Nathalie he would be home no later than 11 because he still had to pack. It was only 8:30 after dropping Marinette off and he still wanted to be with her. Adrien ducked behind a large trash can in a nearby alleyway, giving Plagg some cheese to prevent him from asking questions or complaining. When Plagg was finished with his snack, Adrien called for his transformation.

Chat Noir leaped up on the rooftop. He felt a little bad he was using this time hoping to spend it with Marinette instead of looking for the lost brooch, but he honestly didn’t want to deal with that kind of responsibility at the moment. He wanted to be carefree, not thinking about having to move, and definitely not thinking about his villainous father.

He did a quick patrol before heading towards Marinette’s house. He waited for a few minutes as he watched Alya walking away from the bakery. Then his baton started ringing. Ladybug. Chat stuck his tongue out at the screen and ignored the call. Ladybug tried calling again. Chat ignored that call too.

Marinette stepped up onto her rooftop terrace. She sighed happily, thinking about the time she had spent with Adrien. _Today was awesome!_ She flipped around at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. Chat Noir stepped out of the shadows.

“Hello, princess.” Chat said quietly.

“Hi, Chat.” Marinette shifted nervously. She was a little angry with Chat, for ignoring her calls. Well, Ladybug’s calls. “What are you doing here?”

“I was doing a patrol and was in the neighborhood.” Chat said, stepping a little closer to Marinette.

She was mad at Chat. He had lost the miraculous and was ignoring her calls. Marinette didn’t want to be pestered as a civilian tonight, she wanted to find the missing brooch. “Good for you.” She replied shortly.

“Are you okay?” Chat asked, concerned. What happened in the short amount of time between when Adrien had dropped her off and now?

“I’m fine.” Marinette grumbled, turning away from him. “I just have a lot on my mind.” She leaned against the railing, looking out towards the Paris skyline.

“I can listen.” Chat suggested, standing next to her.

Marinette sighed. Her kitty was avoiding his own problems. She understood why, but they needed to find the brooch and smooching civilians wasn’t going to help.

“There’s not much to tell, I guess.” Marinette said with a shrug. “All my friends are leaving.”

“What do you mean?” Chat asked, looking over at the sad Marinette.

“I graduated school this week and everyone is getting ready for their futures. My best friend and her boyfriend are going to explore the world for a year and everyone else seems to be going to university somewhere else. And this guy… friend of mine has to leave the city soon.”

“Isn’t that part of adulthood?” Chat asked with a causal shrug.

“To have everyone, literally everyone, leave you?” Marinette croaked looking up at Chat. She had tears in her eyes.

Chat had never seen this side of Marinette; she looked so broken, deflated and sad.

“Everyone?”

“Well… I have one friend. Who’s plans are up in the air right now… but they won’t return my calls…” Marinette’s lip trembled. She shrugged and turned to look out at the night sky. 

“I’m so sorry Mari...nette.” Chat said sadly. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Marinette looked up at her partner, her friend, her kitty. “Don’t give back your miraculous.” She pleaded.

Chat was shocked at her forwardness.

“Alya overheard you and Ladybug arguing…” Marinette didn’t know how she was going to face the future if Chat was gone…

“Marinette, I don’t think Ladybug would let me…” Chat said, shaking his head.

“Chat,” Marinette reached out and put her hand tenderly on his shoulder. “You are needed much more than you realize.” She spoke with such tenderness; Chat knew it was what she honestly thought.

“Thanks Marinette.” Chat said. They stood together in the dark night, wrapped in their own thoughts. 

Chat looked at the time on his baton, it wasn’t late, but he knew Marinette had a long day and probably wanted to rest. “Thank you for your time. Sleep well tonight” 

Marinette hugged Chat, “Don’t give it away, we need you.” 

He smiled, knowing Marinette wanted him to stay was refreshing. “Thank Marinette.” Chat jumped away after releasing the hug.

Marinette slumped down into her room, sinking into her bed. “Should I try one more time Tikki?”

“It wouldn’t hurt.”

Marinette transformed. Ladybug sat up and tried to call Chat one more time.

Chat groaned as he heard his baton ring. “Listen Ladybug,” He answered, not giving Ladybug the chance to speak. “I’m still processing everything, and I don’t really want to talk. We can meet up tomorrow, promise.” Chat said quickly and hung up. Ladybug dropped her transformation and sank into her bed again. Happy and sad, tired and awake. Her emotions were all over the place. She gave up trying to sort through everything and fell asleep.

Adrien woke up and rolled out of bed. He was only taking the bare minimum with him to London, but Nathalie insisted he at least go through everything. He threw on some sweats and finger-combed his hair. Packing made Adrien realize how little he actually had in his room. Sure, he had a grand movie collection and the foosball table was definitely a highlight in his room, but he didn’t want to take any of that with him. Aside from clothes, Adrien’s must-have box was very light. It held his favorite pictures of him and his mother, the framed photo from breaking Juleka’s class photo curse, another photo Alix had snapped of Nino, Alya, Marinette and him this last school year when she was learning how to use her new camera. He had printed out the photo Marinette took of them listening to Jagged Stone’s new album together, and it made him smile. And of course he was also taking his fencing gear because he wanted to continue to improve. Anything else he needed he could buy in London.

Nathalie knocked on his door. “Adrien, you have a visitor.”

“Come on in.” Adrien called, looking at a photo of his mom.

The smell of pastries hit his nose and Adrien smiled. “Mari, you didn’t!” he happily exclaimed, looking up and watching the thoughtful Marinette walk into his room.

Marinette lit up, “I figured, packing always goes faster with a friend.” She said, holding a bag out from her parent’s bakery. “Fresh and still warm.” She taunted, swinging the bag of goodies in front of him. 

Nathalie backed out of the room with a smile. _Maybe something good will come from Gabriel’s arrest._

Adrien climbed onto his big bed and waved Marinette over. “Come on, give me the goods.”

Marinette hesitantly climbed on to his bed and opened the bag. “How is packing going?” she asked, looking around his room. She hadn’t been in his room many times, but it always looked almost exactly the same.

Adrien shrugged, “I guess I’m done. I’m leaving most of my stuff here since I’ll be back in three months. Plus, I’m set to inherit everything, so why pack to just unpack?” He took a bite of the warm flaky croissant.

“What are you taking with you?”

Adrien swallowed quickly, “Just that box behind you.” He said pointing, then he snatched up another croissant.

Marinette pulled the box closer and looked inside, “This is it?”

“Well, I have the lucky charm you gave me as well.” Adrien said, pulling out a box from his nightstand. “I normally carry it in my pocket, but I just threw these clothes on.”

Marinette couldn’t help it; her jaw dropped a little. “How long have you been awake?” Marinette asked, realizing she probably should have texted.

“Um…” Adrien looked at the clock. “I don’t know, maybe half an hour.”

“Oh…” Marinette suddenly felt very self-conscious. “I’m sorry, I should have texted first…” Marinette started sliding towards the edge of his massive bed.

“Marinette, where are you going?” Adrien asked, worried he had upset her. She didn’t answer him. “Mari, where are you going?” He demanded, feeling more desperate.

Marinette heard his tone and turned to look at him. She saw the worry in his eyes. “I just barged in here… I invited myself over, I’m sorry!”

“Mari, I don’t care!” Adrien eagerly assured, walking on his knees to the edge of the bed. “You are the first person who has come to my house to see me since my dad… That means a lot to me. And if I hadn’t wanted any visitors, I would not have let Nathalie leave. I am so glad you surprised me this morning.” Adrien said happily.

“Are you sure?” Marinette asked looking down, avoiding his gaze.

Adrien put his hand on her cheek, hoping to meet her gaze. When she finally looked at him, he said softly, “Mari, I am so glad you are here with me.”

As they stayed in that moment, Marinette enjoyed his touch, committing to memory this feeling of joy and nervousness. She wanted to be brave and kiss him.

Adrien thought about kissing Marinette, but it didn’t seem fair. He was leaving tomorrow. Instead, Adrien kissed her cheek and slowly laid back on his bed.

Marinette stood looking around his room. “Wow, I forget how large your room is.”

“Yeah, large and lonely…” Adrien mumbled softly. “Filled with the best money can buy.”

Marinette looked over at the sad boy laying on his bed. “I bet I can beat you at basketball.”

Adrien looked up at Marinette, she had the ball held against her hip. She looked sassy and competitive. Adrien jumped out of bed and dashed over toward her, ready to play the best game of his life. “I’ll take that bet.” Adrien said cockily.

“I win, you play the piano for me. You win…” Marinette thought what she could offer him.

“You design something for me.” Adrien said happily. He had always wanted to wear something Marinette made; it was always a labor of love.

“I can do that.” She said dribbling the ball.

No surprise, Adrien won. The pair breathlessly flopped onto a white couch. “Wow, you are pretty good Mari! You had me going for a while.”

Marinette giggled, “What do you want me to design for you?” Marinette asked, looking over at her crush.

“Anything.” Adrien said leaning closer, “I love the hat you made for my dad’s contest and I would be happy to wear anything you make.”

Marinette laid her head on his shoulder, happy to have such a sweet boy as her friend. “Okay, I’ll start brainstorming.” She said thinking of all the things she had already sketched in her sketchbook.

Adrien slowly laid his head on Marinette’s, “You are something else, Mari.” He said softly. They sat together for a few minutes, enjoying the company of each other. Suddenly Adrien’s piano started rising from the floor.

“It’s a sign,” Marinette exclaimed, “you have to play for me!”

Adrien stood up and stretched a little. He walked over to the piano and sat down, wiggling his fingers as he thought of what to play for Marinette.

“This was my mother’s favorite.” He said tenderly as Marinette sat next to him.

Marinette’s soul soared when Adrien started playing. It was magical. Adrien ended the song and turned towards Marinette. She looked entranced and blissful. Adrien looked at the beautiful Marinette and for the second time that day, he felt the urge to kiss her. And he would have if they both hadn’t jumped at a loud crash in the upper corner of his room. They turned and watched as a skateboard rolled down the ramp.

 _PLAGG!_ Adrien yelled in his head, what was that ridiculous kwami doing?

Marinette’s hand was over her racing heart. She glanced down at her purse, hoping it wasn’t Tikki who had caused the ruckus.

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked, peeling his gaze from the corner.

“Just startled.”

“Marinette, I am so glad that you came today.” Adrien said, looking at Marinette, “It has been a great way to spend my last day in Paris.”

“You leave tomorrow?” Marinette replied sadly.

Adrien nodded. “Nathalie won’t tell me when, she is afraid I will purposely miss my train to avoid going to my aunt’s.”

“Would you?” Marinette asked curiously.

“Probably not… Nathalie has been put through so much recently. I mean, she worked for my father and had no clue he was Hawk Moth. The police questioned her several times. My father worked alone. Nathalie has stepped up, before when my mother disappeared, and now when my father…”

“With enough notice, I can be there, if you want me there.” Marinette said, placing her hand on his knee.

“I would love you to be there. I’ll try to give you a heads up.” Adrien placed his hand on hers.

Nathalie entered the room and spotted the pair sitting on the piano bench. She hated to ruin this happy moment for Adrien, but she was doing the best she could with the mess she had been handed. Adrien was to take over the company when he turned 21, and she had to keep it going till then.

“Adrien,” She said. Adrien’s eyes shot up to her. “You have a photoshoot in ninety minutes.”

“Thanks Nathalie.”

Marinette looked at Adrien. “I’ll go so you can get ready. Alya and Nino are coming over tonight if you want to join us. I promise I won’t tell them you are leaving if you don’t want me too.”

“I’ll be there Marinette and yes… please don’t tell them… I’m not ready to admit it,” Adrien said somberly.

“Okay, come on over when you are finished.” Marinette stood, “Thank you for playing the piano for me. You are amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Update on Saturday as Promised! :) Next chapter will be posted next Saturday!


	5. The Separation of Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited to include artwork by Jacey King. Check out her deviant page here: https://www.deviantart.com/jaceyking  
> She is new to the fandom, but isn't her art just BEAUTIFUL!

Adrien had very little time left in Paris when he met with Master Fu. His train was leaving in just a couple of hours.

“Master… Did you know that my father was Hawk Moth when you gave me the miraculous?” Adrien had to ask this question first. If Master Fu had known, it altered their relationship, changing the way Adrien thought about his time as Chat Noir.

“No, Adrien. I didn’t know Hawk Moth’s identity until I saw the reports on the Ladyblog. When you helped me up and got my cane, I knew you were someone who was brave, selfless, kind and determined. I saw a young man who was willing to help others before helping himself. I know those qualities were needed to defeat Hawk Moth, and I was right… I am, however, sorry for the pain you are going through because of this.”

“What do you want me to do?” Adrien asked, hoping his time as a superhero wasn’t over yet. “I have to live in London until my birthday and that’s three months. Do you want me to keep the ring? Do you want me to give it back to you? I’ve already told Ladybug I was thinking about giving it back permanently.”

“Yes… She came to me that night.” Master Fu admitted with a somber shake of his head.

“Do you want me to give it back? I mean, if my father was a villain, I could turn into one too…” Adrien's voice wavered as he glanced at himself in the mirror behind Master Fu. All he could see were the similarities between himself and his father.

Master Fu thoughtfully drank his tea. “Plagg, what do you think?” he asked, turning to the black cat kwami. Plagg was sitting with Wayzz, they were holding their own discussion about the events.

“I think I should stay with Adrien. I’ve never had a Chat Noir as nice and kind as Adrien. He is going to need a friend during this time.”

“Master, no offense to Plagg, but Adrien needs a _caring_ friend.” Wayzz shot a glance at Plagg, “What if while Master Adrien is away, Ladybug and Chat Noir switched miraculous? That way Adrien would have Tikki who is much more compassionate and understanding.”

“Hey!” Plagg exclaimed, as Adrien tried to restrain a chuckle.

Master Fu took another sip of his tea. “I don’t know how Ma… Um, Ladybug would take that. Plus, we currently know the brooch is in Paris. If someone has it and starts using it, we will need the cleaning power of Ladybug.”

“Then Adrien can use the Horse miraculous and transport home... here. Kaalki would love to be out and about with Tikki.” Wayzz stated.

Master Fu turned and looked at Adrien. “How do you feel about this?”

Adrien was thinking everything through. “I mean it’s only three months. Maybe we should try it, if Ladybug is willing. How soon can we talk to her about it? I only have about an hour before I have to leave.”

“Wayzz”

“Yes, Master.” And the tiny turtle flew out of the window.

Master Fu turned away from the window and back to Adrien. “Does anyone else know you are leaving?” 

“My friend Marinette. She’s the only one I’ve told.”

Master Fu, tapped a finger against his teacup, “Marinette you say…” and he smiled, thinking of her.

“Do you know her?” Adrien asked, intrigued at Master Fu’s familiarity with the brilliant Marinette.

“I, um… am familiar with all the people Ladybug has given a miraculous to, including Marinette who was the holder of the Mouse Miraculous.”

“I had forgotten about that.” Adrien reminisced about Kwamibuster, and how without Marinette, they wouldn’t have beaten the akuma and released the kwamis.

“Well transform and let me do the talking.” Master Fu wasn’t sure how he was going to pull this off. Marinette was intelligent. He would have to craft a story convincing enough to keep her from asking questions.

Ladybug slipped in the front door. “Master Fu, Wayzz said you need me.” She walked further into the apartment. “Chat?!”

“Hello Ladybug,” he replied with a timid wave. He felt guilty about his outburst and anger toward her. He wanted to part on good terms.

“What is going on Master?” Ladybug asked, looking at the short Asian man.

“Come, sit and let me explain. We have a predicament and it seems the only answer is to switch miraculouses.”

“WHAT?!”

Master Fu took a deep breath, “I have need for Chat Noir to help Marianne, but she needs the power of Creation. I know you have prior engagements and obligations here, making it impossible for you to go yourself. Chat, however, is available. You will need to switch miraculouses. He will take Kaalki and come back when the need arises.” Master Fu was thankful Ladybug was listening. “I know you’ve worked with Plagg before and he will be pleased to work with you again. Once Chat is able to complete the task, which may take months," He stressed, "you can switch back.”

Ladybug tried not to scream; it was all too much right now. He wanted to take Tikki and send Chat away! Did this have something to do with their argument? Was Chat _so_ mad at Ladybug that he would jump at the chance to be away from her? Was it because they failed together, and now had to be separated?

Master Fu interrupted her thoughts, “And he has to leave shortly, so we need an answer now.”

“What?” Ladybug exclaimed. “I can’t say yes without talking to Tikki…”

“I understand. Why don’t you step into the other room and discuss it? I’ll send Plagg and Wayzz in as well. But you really only have about five minutes to decide.”

Ladybug slumped into the other room and shut the door. She shakily muttered, “Spots off” and watched Tikki appear.

“They want to take you away!” Marinette cried, sinking into the chair behind her.

“It was my idea; I am sorry Master Marinette. Plagg’s owner is the best person suited for this mission at the moment.”

Marinette looked at Wayzz. She didn’t really have a choice. Marinette didn’t know what Master Fu had planned for Chat, but she had to let Tikki go with him. Marinette let Plagg and Wayzz explain the situation to Tikki, because she was having a hard time handling everything.

Tikki swung around to look at Plagg. “Are you sure this is the best course of action for him?”

“Tikki, I’m not happy about having to leave him right now… but Wayzz’s plan is probably the best. He needs to do this and he needs you. I won’t be of much help to him right now.”

Marinette had only met Plagg a few times, but she could tell his sadness and dejection were out of character.

“Marinette, I have to do this.” Tikki said, slowly turning towards her owner and best friend.

“Okay…” Marinette’s heart continued to break. She couldn’t stand how much was changing this week. “But can you tell him, I am so sorry I failed him…”

Three sets of tiny eyes looked up at the sad Marinette. Plagg was the first to speak. “You didn’t fail, Marinette. You’ve had a small set back. But you will find the brooch and Nooroo, I am sure of that. I have never seen a pair so capable and so in sync.” _Minus the fact that you two are completely blind_. Plagg added in his head. “This is just temporary until we have more information.”

As Marinette looked at the black cat kwami, his words filled her heart with hope. Chat Noir always said his kwami loved cheese and nothing else. Marinette could see Plagg loved Chat too, he just wasn’t willing to show it all the time.

“Wayzz, tell Master Fu, Tikki and I say yes.” Marinette said with the earrings in her outstretched hand. “Take them to him.”

Marinette watched teary-eyed as the three Kwami floated through the door to Master Fu.

“Master, she said yes.” Tikki’s sad tiny voice broke through Adrien’s thoughts. She turned to Adrien. “She asked me to tell you that she is sorry for failing you.”

“She didn’t fail me. I failed her…” Adrien responded softly.

Tikki did her best to hug his face. “Things have a way of working out. Trust me, this is going to be alright. Just be gentle with yourself right now.”

“I need you to give me your ring. I’ll make sure Lady… Noire gets it.” Master Fu stretched out his hand.

Adrien looked at Plagg before taking off his ring. “Be kind to her. And you better be on your best behavior while I am gone, Plagg. No cataclysm.”

“It was just one time!” Plagg whined. “But I promise.” He added softly. Plagg hugged Adrien’s chest. Adrien slid off his ring and handed it to Plagg. He watched as Plagg flew into the back room.

“Master, I do have one question. I don’t want to wear earrings. Okay not really a question...” Adrien blew a sigh. “When I fought Refleka and her doll I was already transformed into a Reflecta clone, so it wasn’t a problem. But….”

“Adrien the miraculous often changes to meet the needs of a new wielder.” Master Fu said. “I think if you talk to Tikki, she can work something out for you.”

“What do you think about cufflinks?” Tikki asked.

“Cufflinks would work.” Adrien nodded, watching Master Fu pull the miracle box out. “Now I have to go. Thank you Master.” Adrien grabbed the Horse Miraculous from Master Fu –a pair of black sunglasses – and placed them on his head.

“Kaalki, Tikki will explain everything on the train.” Master Fu pushed the three of them towards the door. Adrien gave a small wave and left the apartment.

Master Fu counted to ten before letting Marinette from the back room. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Marinette nodded. She couldn’t help but feel numb. She opened her purse to show Plagg currently munching on some cookies, then showed Master Fu the ring on her finger. It was daintier than when it was on Chat’s finger. It suited Marinette well.

“Thank you Master Fu, I’ll check in soon.” Marinette ran from his home before the tears could slip out. She heard her phone ding and checked it through misty eyes.

_A: Hey can you meet me at the train in 15 minutes?_

_M: I’ll be there._

Marinette looked at Plagg, “Well Plagg, no time like the present. We have to get to the train station in less than 10 minutes to say goodbye to a friend. Will you help me?”

Plagg nodded.

Lady Noire jumped on the rooftops, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible; she wasn’t ready to announce to Paris that things were different at the moment. She jumped down onto the train station, hidden in the shadows, and dropped her transformation. “Thank you Plagg. I promise to get you some cheese soon, but I have more cookies in my bag.”

“Thanks Marinette.” Plagg ducked into her bag.

Marinette drew a deep breath and rounded the corner to look for Adrien.

_M: I am here! Where are you?_

_A: By the elevators._

Marinette ran to the elevators. She didn’t see Adrien.

“Mari! Marinette!” She turned and realized she was on the wrong platform.

“Adrien!” She called “How much time do you have?” She was trying to figure out how to get to the next platform quickly.

“I have to be on the train in a minute. I just wanted to see you one more time. To tell you thank you. Thank you, Mari, for everything.” Adrien spouted. He was glad she came. He wanted to thank her for her kindness and compassion. He wanted to thank her for her warmth and welcoming. He wanted to thank her for being there for him always, no matter what.

Marinette nodded, unable to contain her sadness. “I wish you didn’t have to go!” She called, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

“I’ll be back! I promise.” Adrien wanted to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

“I’ll hold you to that. Your birthday! I’ll throw a party.”

“I’ll be there!” Adrien yelled.

“Final Boarding for London. Last call for Passengers.” Adrien heard over the intercom.

Words failed Adrien. All he could do was wave as he stepped backwards onto the train. He stood, looking out at Marinette until the doors shut and an employee asked him to sit down.

Watching Adrien’s train depart from the station was the last straw. Marinette’s heart couldn’t take it anymore. Tears flowed freely. She dashed to a hidden spot, transformed into the new Lady Noire, and ran away.

She ran and ran as tears swiftly tumbled down her face. How could such a triumphant moment – the defeat of Hawk Moth, the terror of Paris– be overshadowed with so much despair and heartache?

First Hawk Moth turned out to be Adrien’s dad. Graduation came with its own set of challenges, everyone leaving for university, Alya and Nino galavanting around the globe. Now Adrien was being shipped off. Chat also had to leave and with him, Tikki too was gone. Marinette’s heart couldn’t take it; she climbed to the top of the Eiffel Tower and broke down in tears.

She let down her transformation when the Tower closed. The sun had set, and she hadn’t been home or looked at her phone for hours. Several missed calls from her parents and a couple texts from Alya.

“Hey, Mama. Sorry.” Marinette said with a sniffle when her mom picked up the phone. “I went to the train station to say goodbye to Adrien and I’ve just been walking around.”

“Oh honey, I’m sorry.” Sabine comforted her daughter. “I didn’t know he was leaving today.”

“He didn’t know either ‘till he arrived at the train station.”

“Oh… Honey… Just come home soon, okay? There is supposed to be a bad storm tonight and I want you here.”

“Yes, Mama. I’ll head home in a few minutes.”

“Thank you, Marinette, I’ll see you when you then.”

Marinette made herself take some deep breaths. “Plagg?” Marinette called softly. “I want you to know, I am not sad to have you.”

“Oh, I didn’t think that. You made a tough choice. I understand.” Plagg said floating in front of his new owner.

“I am happy to have you, it’s just been a hard few days.” Marinette said, pausing to take another deep breath. “My high school crush’s father turned out to be Hawk Moth…”

Plagg smiled, he had always suspected Marinette had a crush on Adrien.

“Chat and I had a fight, and now he’s gone.” Marinette looked at her new black cat. “And I can’t help but wonder if it’s because of me. I trust Master Fu, but what if he _asked_ to leave…” Marinette’s voice hitched as she thought about being without Chat. She couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.

“He didn’t.” Plagg stated simply.

“What?”

“He didn’t leave because of your fight.” Plagg adored Marinette, and he adored Adrien.

Marinette felt the truth of Plagg’s statement. “Let’s get home before it starts to rain.”

Lady Noire almost made it home before the pouring rain started. She ducked into the alley next to her parent’s bakery and dropped her transformation. Marintette quickly placed Plagg into her purse to protect him from the rain and jogged into the bakery. She snatched up a couple of savory cheese profiteroles as she waved to her dad. Tom was closing the shop as Marinette swept through. “I’m going to get out of these wet clothes!”

Marinette felt the warmth and comfort of home and let these feelings engulf her as she stepped inside the apartment. Her mother stopped her and gave her a big hug.

“Are you a villain, Mama?” she asked softly.

“Oh, Marinette.” Her mother squeezed her a little tighter. “No, I am not. I feel so sorry for Adrien.”

“I didn’t even get to hug him before he left. I got on the wrong platform…” Marinette complained to her mother.

Plagg couldn’t help but laugh a little. It made perfect sense when he thought about it, Marinette as Ladybug. She embodied Ladybug in her daily life. He had watched and overheard so many stories of Marinette helping somebody. Plagg missed Adrien, he was fun to tease, but was so glad Marinette was who she was. It was going to make the next three months easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! My editor moved last week and wasn't able to edit for the week! Thank you for your patience and support! <3  
> 


	6. A New Akuma

Adrien couldn’t help it, he tried to stop himself. He clicked the link and sat watching the live stream of Paris’ Triumphant Day parade, the parade dedicated to the defeat of Hawk Moth. The last three years living in London had been interesting. With Tikki and Kaalki at his side, he had withstood the three months of living with his aunt and cousin. Felix had made life hard for him, but the minute he turned 18, he contacted Nathalie and asked for an apartment in London. Living on his own was a lot easier than he thought it would be. He had buckled down and poured all of his energy into attending University. It was nice to not have any extra responsibilities, no one to report to or tell him what to do. Nathalie checked on him occasionally, which was nice. But he was having a hard time returning to Paris. He had made the unconscious decision to cut ties with everyone when he left and he now wished time hadn’t gone so quickly. He texted Master Fu every couple of weeks, to avoid making Ladybug worry too much.

“I miss her too.” Tikki commented, catching Adrien looking at a picture of Ladybug longingly.

“I’m sorry, I know I’ve kept you away longer than planned… but it’s hard to go back. Harder than I thought it was going to be.” Adrien said, looking up at Tikki, concern in his eyes.

“Why?” Tikki wisely asked.

Adrien rolled his shoulders, as if preparing to unload his troubles. Kaalki came over as well, sensing that this was going to be a two kwami job. Kaalki and Tikki knew it was time to head back to Paris. Adrien was ready.

“Finding out my father was Hawk Moth broke me. I was so hurt. I had so many questions. Why didn’t I see it? Why was I even surprised? It’s another way my father disappointed me. I yelled at Ladybug, she didn’t deserve that. I wanted to quit and give up. I was rude and mean...Just like my father...” Adrien spun around in his desk chair. “And that’s just my superhero side. In my personal life I severed all ties. Nino has texted me every year for my birthday and on major holidays, and I never texted him. I didn’t mean to cut everyone off, but it was just too difficult to navigate all those feelings I associated with Paris because of my father.” Adrien spun back to his desk and picked up the picture of him and Marinette in her room, listening to the Jagged Stone album. “I promised _her_ I would be back on my birthday and I broke that promise.” Adrien admitted somberly. “I think she’d forgive me, but why should she? A girl like Marinette shouldn’t be treated like that.”

“I don’t want to be my father. I don’t want to mistreat those who care about me. I just want to make sure I can accomplish that before I go back. Nathalie says I have a few more weeks before I need to start learning to take over the company, but I know it’s going to dredge up old feelings and I’m not sure I am strong enough.”

“You are stronger than you think.” Kaalki said.

Tikki nodded in agreement. “And I’m sure your friends will forgive you, especially Marinette.”

“So, you both think it’s time to face my demons?”

Kaalki and Tikki looked at each other, “You have been gone a long time. And Master Fu has said there is still no sign of the missing brooch. I think since it was in your possession when it went missing, you should head back and look for it.” Tikki said softly. Tikki had watched Adrien grow a lot in the last three years, much more than he realized.

He knew Tikki was right, she often was. “Okay, I’ll call Nathalie and let her know I am coming back this week.”

Tikki smiled, “Good choice Adrien.”

Marinette watched the parade balloons go by as she reflected over the last three years. Had it really been that long since the defeat of Hawk Moth? It had been a crazy time, full of ups and downs. Marinette looked back through her diary as she recapped the time that had passed.

There hadn’t been any akuma attacks since the defeat of Hawk Moth, despite the missing brooch. No one had discovered Lady Noire. She never had to explain where Chat was off to, not that she really knew. The original mission was supposed to take months, not years.

Marinette and Plagg had developed a fun relationship. Plagg encouraged Marinette to be brave, daring, and a little lawless, which caused her to get into a bit of trouble now and again. Her final year at University had been more fun with Plagg around. Marinette had pushed herself to graduate early, buckling down and pushing three years into two. Due to Plagg’s urging, she had attended a couple of senior parties and met Bennett. Plagg wasn’t happy about that. It felt like a betrayal to Adrien, but Plagg couldn’t dwell on Adrien, since he never came back.

That was a low point for Marinette and Plagg. Marinette had waited at the train station for three days: the day before his birthday, his actual birthday, and the day after. But he never came.

_B: Are you ready for tonight?_

Marinette smiled as she looked at the text from her boyfriend.

_M: Of course, I am! My costume is going to be the best!_

Plagg growled as he read her response.

“Plagg what’s wrong?”

“I think you of all people shouldn’t go to this party dressed as Hawk Moth. What about Adrien? What about Chat?”

“He never returned.” Marinette spat angrily. “And Chat is still who knows where, doing who knows what. Plus, you Plagg have to appreciate the irony, that I Ladybug...Lady Noire... whoever I am, is going dressed as Hawk Moth.”

Plagg groaned a little. “I want cheese.”

Marinette laughed; she turned her attention back to the parade outside. Her heart hurt as the Chat Noir balloon passed by her window.

Plagg helped Marinettezip up her dress – begrudgingly. She looked at herself and smiled, walking down the stairs to show her parents. Tom and Sabine ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’ at their daughter’s handiwork. Marinette had always been a talented designer and seamstress and her creations had greatly improved over the last three years. Her Hawk Moth dress would not disappoint.

“I think even Gabriel Agreste would fawn over this, Marinette.” Tom said, impressed with his daughter’s talents.

Marinette looked at her father, knowing that what he said was a compliment. She still couldn’t help but feel a sting from it. Was that why she had dressed like Hawk Moth, because of Adrien? She was over him…

“Thanks Daddy.” She said softly, hugging his arm. “He should be here any minute.”

And just like that, there was a knock at the door. Sabine answered and there stood a tall man dressed in black and silver.

“Bennett! We dressed as the same thing!” She exclaimed excitedly, her eyes looking over the purple accents featured on his broad shoulders and the side of his suit pants. His jet-black hair combed back, similarly to the traditional Gabriel Agreste look.

Plagg quietly groaned at Marinette’s statement. _Of course, that loser did._ Plagg didn’t like Bennett. He didn’t like the lines he tried to cross, or the way he was rude to Marinette, or the mean things he said behind her back.

“Wow you two make quite a pair!” Tom said excitedly. “Step together so we can take a picture.”

“Marinette, can I just say we look amazing tonight. I’m glad we are so in sync!” Bennett said assertively, helping her step out of his car. “We are going to be the best-looking couple at the party!”

Marinette smiled; she was happier than she had been in a long time. Bennett usually grabbed the door for her; this gesture always made her feel important.

Stepping into the party, they were greeted by several friends and classmates from University. Bennett made sure to show off their hard work, focusing on his own suit.

One of Marinette’s classmates, Jane, came over, “So did you make both of your outfits?”

“No, actually we designed our own.” Marinette said, sad she had missed the opportunity to design matching formal wear.

Bennett stepped into the conversation, “I wanted to surprise you! You would have worked yourself to death if I had asked and I just want you to enjoy tonight!” Jane sighed happily at Bennett’s thoughtfulness.

“I guess I can forgive you.” She said, stepping up to kiss him. They kissed for a brief second.

“Thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom.”

As Marinette watched her boyfriend walk away, something caught her eye: the blond hair she had fawned over in her youth. _There’s no way it's him.._. The boy turned around; it wasn’t Adrien.

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, quickly followed by a wave of despair. She excused herself from the group and walked to the garden, thankful for the floral fragrance that filled the air. She had worked so hard to overcome her feelings towards Adrien; she wasn’t going to let the thought of seeing him again undo her.

“Can I just say,” A voice commented, “Your costume is amazing! I love that you even have a holographic akuma above you!” Marinette turned to where the man had pointed.

There, inches away from her, was a real life, honest to goodness, darkened akuma. “Oh, thank you sir,” Marinette croaked, a fake smile on her face. She tried to contain her panic as she watched the man re-enter the dance hall.

“Plagg!” She whispered fervently, pulling her purse up higher. “Is there something you can do?”

“Not without risking an earthquake. But if you transform you might be able to cataclysm it safely. It may… akumitze you though…”

Without hesitation or thought for herself, Marinette called for her transformation.

Lady Noire quietly called her cataclysm. “Come closer, akuma.” Lady Noire jumped and snatched the akuma from the sky, feeling it disintegrate in her hand. She leapt over the garden wall and ran to Master Fu’s house.

“Master!” She busted into the house.

“Marinette, what’s wrong?”

She took some deep breaths before speaking. “I just cataclysmed an akuma.”

“What!” Fu exclaimed. “The miraculous is in use?”

Plagg came out of her purse. “Master, it was an akuma. A darkened akuma.”

Master Fu nodded. “I’ll contact Mr. Bug and get him back as soon as possible. In the meantime – stay low, but alert. Go ahead and go back to the party.”

“Okay… Do you have any cheese for Plagg?”

Master Fu laughed and grabbed a wheel of Camembert for Plagg.

“Be careful Marinette. We have to learn more about this villain before we can move.” Master Fu cautioned.

Marinette returned to the party just as quickly as she had left. She walked in and started paying attention to the guests around her. _Maybe the new Hawk Moth is here. He is new at this, so I imagine he is still learning his craft._

Marinette let Plagg watch from her neck. He had tucked himself between her neck and hair. “To the left Marinette.” It had been a long time since Plagg had called upon some of his kwami powers. He was a little lazy and didn’t want to put forth much effort, but to bring Adrien back, he was willing to expend some of the additional energy he normally reserved for camembert consumption.

Marinette steered left, scanning the crowd for unusual behavior, which was a little hard this late into the party. Several attendees were drinking excessively from the free bar.

“Marinette, I think I feel Nooroo nearby?”

As quickly as she could, Marinette crossed the room towards the window, trying to awaken her long dormant Ladybug focus. Marinette didn’t see Nooroo; she turned to see Bennett walking towards her. “Plagg, Bennett is coming…”

Plagg knew it was dangerous for people to know about him, and Marinette had always made it clear no one was to know that she was Ladybug or Lady Noire.

“Marinette…”

Before Plagg could whine about Bennett or reveal that it seemed Nooroo was hidden in his pocket, Marinette pretended to scratch her neck, snatching Plagg. She carefully placed him in her purse and snapped it shut.

“Bennett! Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you.” Marinette lied, trying to act natural.

“I’ve been looking for you too. Some guy stopped me and talked to me forever about your dress. I love talking about us, but something he said struck me as odd. He said he loved the hologram akuma.”

Marinette nodded, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came. She could feel Plagg hitting her thigh, trying to encourage her to speak. “Oh…?”

“Did you see an akuma?”

Marinette’s unused Ladybug senses sprang to life. “I did.” She couldn’t help but feel that Bennett was a little too excited.

“Oh wow! How cool is that! I wish I had been there!” He changed his tone when he saw Marinette’s horror, “I mean, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

Marinette melted a little at his concern, her Ladybug senses fading into the background, falling dormant again.

“Let me take you home.” Bennett said begrudgingly. “If you are being targeted, that wouldn’t be good for my...” he readjusted his tie, “I mean _our_ future.”

Marinette let Bennett lead her towards the entrance.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is that you?”

Marinette recognized that voice. She turned to see her best friend dressed as her second favorite superhero.

“ALYA!” Marinette dropped Bennett’s hand and ran to hug her friend. “Alya, wow! Green is your color! You rock this Carapace look. Did Nino come with you?”

Marinette knew if something big was cooking —and the sighting of an akuma indicated _something_ was cooking— she was going to need help from her other superhero friends, Rena Rouge and Carapace.

“Yes, he is over there getting us water, dressed as his favorite superhero.” Marinette followed Alya’s pointing finger and saw Nino dressed as a male version of Rena Rouge.

“Wow, you two have outdone yourselves! We need to catch up! It’s been a while.”

Alya had been bad at keeping in touch while getting hands-on experience as a reporter. She had travelled all over the world shadowing several professionals in the field and now she was back in Paris. She had to catch up with Marinette.

“It’s been a crazy year!”

“Or three…” Marinette said under her breath.

“But I’m back in Paris permanently. Nino too.”

Nino and Bennett arrived at the same time, to see the girls still locked in an embrace. Nino didn’t even try to hide his disgust with Bennett. He wasn’t going to be happy until Marinette and Adrien finally got together. Not that Nino had been able to get a hold of Adrien since he left.

“Nino!” Marinette grabbed Nino, pulling him into a bear hug. Over the past few years, Nino and Marinette had stayed in touch. He was her only link to Alya and they had grown close through their video calls, like brother and sister.

Bennett rolled his eyes at Marinette’s display of affection towards Nino. He didn’t believe that they were just friends, despite Marinette’s constant reassurances. He snacked on a bag of pretzels he had gotten from the snack table as they passed by. Alya watched Bennett rolling his eyes and took an immediate dislike to him.

“Don’t kill him, honey.” Alya said, tugging Marinette into another hug of her own.

“Sorry, I’m just so happy you guys are back! I’ve missed you.” Marinette stood next to Bennett, “Oh, I’m sorry! Alya, this is Bennett Damocles, my boyfriend. And Nino, you finally get to meet him in person!”

“Your boyfriend, Marinette? I guess we have more to catch up on than I thought.” Alya said surprised, giving her a quick side hug. Alya eyed the man in front of her, his stance reminding her of their high school principal, Mr. Damocles. She wondered if there was any relation. Alya could get that information later, she was more concerned with the fact that Marinette was with someone other than Adrien. With as much daydreaming, hoping, and planning as Marinette did in high school, it was surprising that she would ever be with anyone else.

“Well, Marinette and I were just leaving. She was almost akumatized.” Bennett said, wrapping his arm around Marinette’s waist.

“You were WHAT?!” Alya yelled. Nino wrapped his arm around her to help keep her calm.

“Maybe we should all leave. Marinette, you think your parents would be okay if Alya and I stayed in the guestroom at your place? We’ll explain once we’re out of here.” Nino said looking around at the party guests. He knew this day would come. Ladybug had told him and Rena about the missing brooch before their three-year long trip and had asked them to keep an ear out. Nino stayed up to date on whatever rumors were flying around, temporarily taking over the Ladyblog while Alya was focusing on other projects. He knew it would come. The new Hawk Moth would eventually get brave enough to show his face.

Marinette smiled at Nino and Alya. “You guys know you are welcome at my house anytime. Let me just text my parents to give them a heads up.” She pulled her phone out of her purse while Plagg tried to get her attention, unsuccessfully. Marinette started towards the door, thankful Bennett had gone ahead to get the car from the valet.

“Marinette, I don’t like that dude.” Nino said once Bennett was gone. Nino and Marinette video called once a week and he had watched Bennett in the background. Bennett was always grumpy when Nino called, and Nino could see it on his face.

“I don’t like him either.” Alya said linking her arm through Marinette’s.

“It’s just because we all imagined me with…” She took a steadying breath. “ _Him_ … and well, that’s not happening, so I’ve moved on. Bennett is kind and sweet and amazing. At least give him a chance.” Marinette pleaded, wishing Plagg wasn’t stuck on her and Chat getting together. Marinette just wanted to be with someone who was present here and now, in Paris. Plagg mentioned a future relationship with Chat almost every time Marinette asked for advice about Bennett.

Bennett excused himself once they arrived at Marinette’s place. “I’ve got a big test this week. I’ll let you catch up with your _old_ friends.” It was Alya’s turn to roll her eyes. “I’ll call you tomorrow, baby doll.”

Once Marinette had closed the door, Alya exclaimed, “What a tool!”

“Alya!” Marinette exclaimed, grimacing. Still, she was thankful for Alya’s blunt honesty which she had missed while they were apart. Alya tried to ask what she was up to, but Marinette didn’t want to talk about her life, so she immediately demanded answers to all her questions. 

Sabine could see through her daughter’s deflection as she placed some treats on the coffee table. She sat, eager to hear about the grand adventure Alya and Nino had been on.

“Well, we are back because I got a job at Paris’ biggest media conglomerate! And Nino has a steady DJ gig at one of the clubs in town.” Alya looked over, proud of Nino’s progress in the music world with all his hard work. “...And because Nino asked me to marry him!” Alya shouted as she flung her left hand in front of Marinette’s face.

The girls jumped up and down, excited about everything; being back in Paris together and of course the wedding. Soon, Sabine had left to ready the guest room and Marinette and Alya had settled down a little. “I want to ask you a few questions about the akuma you saw.”

Marinette felt a shiver go down her spine. The akuma worried her because there was very little she could do at the moment. She tried to play it off. “It was nothing. I saw one and then it was gone.” She didn’t want to mention Lady Noire.

“You didn’t see Ladybug?”

“No one has seen Ladybug in years.” Marinette said, a little bitterness in her voice. “Or Chat Noir.”

Alya nodded.

“The room is ready, you two.” Sabine came out of the guestroom.

“Thank you so much for letting us stay, Sabine. We haven’t told our parents we are in town yet. We are going to surprise them tomorrow with all the good news!” Alya said standing up to give her a hug.

Sabine congratulated the young couple and announced she was going to join Tom in bed. “He has to get up early for a delivery tomorrow, so try to keep the volume down.” She gave Marinette a kiss on her forehead, and headed to bed.

“So, do you think Hawk Moth is back?” Alya asked, settling into Nino’s arms.

“No, I think it’s just a random akuma.” Marinette said nonchalantly, ignoring the slap from Plagg in her pajama pocket. “Well, it does make the most sense,” Marinette said, thinking out loud, “since there have been no sightings of _any_ superheroes, whoever stole the brooch is finally brave enough to use it.”

“Can I interview you for the Ladyblog?” Alya asked excitedly.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “That would spark hysteria. Plus, I don’t want to be known as the ‘crazy akuma girl.’ You can quote me anonymously though, because I love you.” _And maybe it will bring Chat home._

Alya stood and held up her phone to start recording a video.

“Hey friends! Long time, no see! I step back into Paris and it seems my services are already needed again! I was at the big Triumphant Day bash and I met this girl who saw an akuma. Now, I’m telling you this as a warning. Do your yoga, take those deep breaths, and let me know if you see any suspicious activity. See you again soon, Ladybug fans!”

As Alya quickly posted the video on the Ladyblog, Marinette heard the ping on her phone.

Adrien heard his phone. He finished brushing his teeth, then checked the notification.

“Alya? The Ladyblog?” Adrien played the video, leaning his phone up against the boxes he was packing. His hands shook with anger as he imagined his home being attacked again by some monster.

“Tikki, Kaalki!” He called, “You need to see this.” Adrien played the video for the pair.

“We have to go back.” Kaalki stated. The group nodded in agreement.

“But we have to be safe about this. Your return and an akuma sighting; people might think you’ve had the brooch this whole time.” Tikki stated wisely.

“Let’s go meet with Master Fu.”

Mister Bug walked through the portal he had created using Voyage. “Master Fu!” He called into the dark house.

“Mister Bug, is that you?” Wayzz's calming voice asked.

“It is, Wayzz. I saw the latest update on the Ladyblog.”

“I’ll wake the Master.”

Master Fu made a cup of tea as he listened to Adrien’s plight.

“I think we should switch back miraculouses. I am moving back tomorrow anyway.” Adrien said, thinking of his cheese loving kwami.

Master Fu texted Lady Noire. “Rest for now. She’ll come when she can.”

Marinette read the text with sleepy eyes. It seemed she had only just laid down after her late night chat with Alya and Nino. Once her brain comprehended the text from Master Fu, she shot up in bed. “Plagg?” She called. Plagg growled from his pillow, “We have to go.”

“CHEESE!” Plagg whined. Marinette giggled and tossed some cheese his way.

“Are you ready?”

Marinette transformed, thankful for the cover of night, and ran on the rooftops towards Master Fu’s place. She was happy and sad at the same time. Master Fu must have called her back because he saw the update on the Ladyblog. Which meant perhaps Chat was back. It was going to be bittersweet. She would get to see Chat, but loose Plagg. Marinettte had grown fond of him and his cheese loving antics. She would, however, be reunited with Tikki, her trusted friend. She reached Master Fu’s rooftop and took a moment to collect herself. She had enjoyed her final moments as Lady Noire, especially the night vision and freedom from responsibilities. 

She drew a steadying and calming breath, cherishing this juncture: the good and the bad, the happy with the sad, the pain of loss and the joy of reuniting. It was truly a bittersweet moment. 

Lady Noire slipped in through the open window. “I am here Master.”

“Hello, Milady.” And with that voice, with that greeting, Ladybug’s heart dropped and a rush of a thousand memories overcame her. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine Chat’s voice would affect her like it did.

“Chat?” she turned and noticed his figure in the dimly lit room.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions for each other, and much to discuss. But why don’t we let you guys have a private reunion with your kwamis. Lady, why don’t you go wait in the back and send Plagg out first.”

“Yes Master.” Lady Noire walked to the back room and shut the door firmly. She dropped her transformation and held Plagg in her hands.

“I’m going to miss you Plagg. And all the trouble you get me into.” Marinette said, nuzzling Plagg to her cheek.

“Don’t worry, when you and Chat get together, I’ll come eat all your food.”

Marinette scoffed, “I have no clue what you are talking about.”

“You forget little lady; I am in your head!” Plagg said with a cackle.

Marinette forgot the literal connection she shared with her kwami while transformed. It was something that started when she turned 18. “Oh yeah…” Marinette blushed a little thinking about all the thoughts that had rushed through her head at Chat’s greeting.

“Get out of here, trouble cat.” Marinette said with a giggle, giving him the ring.

Plagg floated through the door. The first thing he saw was Adrien. “You finally came back.” Plagg said straight faced.

“Of course I came back.” Adrien said admiring his kwami.

Plagg looked over Adrien once, then turned to ask, “Tikki, did you take good care of him?”

“Did you take good care of her?” Tikki asked, pointing towards the backroom.

Plagg turned and looked at the door. He was going to miss Marinette. But he had a mission to complete. It was up to Plagg to right his wrong. Dropping the skateboard all those years ago had prevented them from kissing. It was up to Plagg to get these two blind love birds together. He had to help Adrien win her over and capture the new Hawk Moth.

“Of course. I didn’t whine too much.” Plagg said, he turned to Adrien. “Do you have any cheese?”

Adrien laughed. He grabbed the ring from Plagg and put it on his finger. “Fits like a charm, almost feels like nothing has changed.”

 _Oh, but it has_. Plagg thought to himself.

“Tikki, thank you for all your help. And tell Ladybug thank you for sharing.” Adrien hugged her, having already handed the earrings back to her.

“I will.”

Plagg followed Tikki into the back room.

“Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed, thankful she didn’t have to wait any longer. Tikki flew and hugged her cheek. Marinette laughed. “Oh, I missed you. I am glad you are back!”

Tikki handed her the earrings, giving Marinette time to put them on, and turned to converse with Plagg.

Plagg hugged Tikki. “Don’t let her near Bennett.” He whispered.

Tikki nodded. “He is going to have a hard time coming home. Be gentle with him.” She hoped Plagg would have at least gained some compassion spending the last three years with Marinette.

Plagg rolled his eyes, “That boy has been coddled by you long enough.”

With a laugh, Tikki asked, “Who is Bennett?”

“Her boyfriend!” Plagg flew away laughing; nothing like a little bit of chaos for Tikki.

“Plagg, Claws out!” Adrien felt like himself for the first time in years. While he had enjoyed working and being with Tikki, there was something in Chat Noir that made him feel like himself. Chat Noir stood, waiting for Ladybug to emerge. He heard the doorknob turn and his eyes snapped to the beautiful Ladybug.

“O _h my gosh. Years away and you still aren’t over her…_ ” Chat heard in the back of his head.

“Master, I just heard Plagg in my head.” Chat said softly, leaning toward Master Fu slightly.

Master Fu chuckled a little, “You’ve been able to hear whatever kwami you were transformed with since your 18th birthday.”

“I have?”

_“Guess Tikki didn’t talk much, dummy. Now I’ve got loads to catch you up on, let’s go for a run!”_

Chat nodded. “Ladybug, I look forward to working with you again.” Chat stated. His voice had a strange new aura of professionalism to it; but it was still familiar to her and she welcomed hearing it after such a long absence.

“As do I Chat. Welcome home.” Ladybug said with a wave. She watched Chat exit through the window.

Ladybug turned to Master Fu. “Is he home for good? I noticed he still has the glasses.”

“Yes, he is home for good. Chat had something to accomplish tonight. He will be returning Kaalki tomorrow. Meanwhile, I think you and Tikki need some time to catch up.

Ladybug went through the alley. She held the familiar yo-yo in her hand, “I’m back, Paris.” She said to herself. “And I know just what to do.” Ladybug flung her yo-yo out, ready to fly home.

Ladybug knocked gently on the guestroom window of her parents’ house. She wanted Alya to be the first to know she was back and ready for action. It took a couple of tries, but finally Alya stirred enough to look out the window. With a small gasp, she flung the window open. “Ladybug! So Marinette really did see an akuma! Yes!” She said, with a fist pump of excitement.

“Yes, your friend did see an akuma. And to answer your next question, it appears that someone has gotten brave enough to use the stolen brooch.” Ladybug missed the authority she had while transformed.

“Can I get an interview with you? Is Chat back too?” Alya asked, opening the voice recording app on her phone.

“Yes. Chat is back and he and I will come see you tomorrow night, just tell me where. He’s running around the rooftops somewhere. All I ask is that you don’t post anything about us until after tomorrow. We are trying to keep the element of surprise. Thank you for posting the video about your friend.”

“Anything for you, Ladybug.”

“Oh, and congratulations. He’s got great taste in jewelry.” Marinette wanted to give Alya a little bit of a boost.

Alya was stunned. Ladybug noticed her ring!

“Just shoot me a text, where and when you want to meet. The number hasn’t changed.”

Alya watched in amazement as Ladybug swung towards the Eiffel Tower.

As Ladybug sat on the top of the Eiffel Tower, she texted Chat and waited for him to show up. She heard his soft landing behind her and rose to meet him.

The moonlight reflected off his black leather suit. He was taller than the last time she had seen him. He also appeared to be more muscular. The time away was very kind to him.

Chat Noir felt as if time was standing still. Ladybug was the same, yet different. She was the same height, he was now a foot taller than her. But she was skinnier than before, and it wasn’t a healthy kind of skinny.

“Are you okay?” Chat asked, unable to control his worry. Three years apart hadn’t lessened his feelings towards her.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said casually.

He nodded and heard Plagg in his head. _She doesn’t eat a lot. I always tried to get her to eat more, but…_

“Why aren’t you eating?

“Plagg! You traitor.” She exclaimed.

 _Wow, Plagg is worried about you. You two must have gotten close._ “He says you don’t eat a lot. Why?” Chat asked softly, Plagg’s worry leaking through to his own.

“I eat just fine. He’s just worried because he watched me go through a dark time in my personal life. Remind him that I am fine, and the doctor says I’m healthy.”

“You went through a dark time? What happened.”

Ladybug sighed, “Chat… I had some personal challenges that I went through.” Ladybug was hesitant to talk about her trials and shortcomings. “First, we need to talk business, then we can get personal. Okay?” Chat nodded. “We have an interview with the Ladyblogger, do you remember her?”

How could Adrien forget?

“She is going to text me a place to meet tomorrow. As I’m sure Plagg has filled you in, he thinks he felt Nooroo tonight at a party with me. But we weren’t able to locate him.”

Plagg was mad. If he told Adrien what he saw at the party, it could out Ladybug’s identity. And Plagg knew that Ladybug would never forgive him if he did that.

“I have some business I would like to take care of.” Chat straightened his slouching position, “I just wanted to apologize for my behavior before I left. Capturing Hawk Moth shook me more than I thought it was going to, and I took it out on you. I am sorry.”

Ladybug looked at her kitty, her heart softening for him. “I forgive you. I know what it’s like to feel your whole life changing. I’m glad your back.” She said softly. “So, I’ll text you tomorrow when I hear from Alya. Then I can go with you to give Kaalki back to Master Fu.

“Sounds good.” Chat said.

Ladybug left with a wave, swinging across Paris until she reached her rooftop. She slipped into her room and dropped her transformation.

“Marinette, your room has changed.” Tikki first noticed that the furniture was rearranged, but then she also noticed the lack of all photos of Adrien. Tikki was sad when Adrien decided not to come back for his birthday. But three months wasn’t enough for the poor boy to start healing, especially with all that Felix was putting him through. Tikki noticed a picture of Marinette and some guy. It was framed and sitting on her desk. “Who is he?” she asked flying over to get a closer look.

“That is my boyfriend Bennett. He is so sweet and kind.” Marinette sighed.

 _Oh Boy…_ Tikki thought, _Thanks Plagg. How do I help her see Chat is who she wants to be with?_

In her sweetest voice, Tikki asked Marinette to tell her how they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Artwork in this chapter provided by my wonderful cousin! Check out her ao3 - Cattew22


	7. The Return of Ladybug and Chat Noir

Ladybug asked Alya to keep tabs on any suspicious activities. She was excited at the positive reaction of Paris to their return, as announced on the Ladyblog with their successful interview.

Nadja Chamack had reached out and asked for an interview from the famous Parisian superhero duo as well. And Nadja wasn’t shy with her question asking.

“Where did you guys disappear too?”

Chat was first to speak up, “We had other things in need of our attention out of the country, but Paris is our home and we rushed into action the moment we were needed.”

Ladybug shifted nervously; _she_ hadn’t left. But she also wasn’t the most intentional with her superhero duties. It was hard to carry on when everyone else was gone.

“Were you two away together?”

It was Paris’ worst kept secret that everyone hoped Ladybug and Chat Noir would end up together, so this question didn’t come as a surprise.

“No,” She said firmly. “We were apart. We both had separate things that needed our individual attention.”

Chat nodded, his mind was swirling with his own thoughts and missteps.

“We only have a few more minutes. Anything you’d like to say to Paris?”

“Yes,” Ladybug sat up straighter and looked into the camera, “To whomever is in possession of the Butterfly Miraculous; we will find you, we will take back what belongs to us, and your reign of terror will be over. If you have it by mistake and are curious, you can give it back without consequence. Contact the Ladyblog if that is your desire. But the moment you start akumatizing people for your own gain or pleasure – Chat Noir and I will rise to defend Paris. No. Matter. What.”

Ladybug’s determined gaze was piercing; the poor cameraman felt faint.

“Thank you, Ladybug. Thank you, Chat Noir.”

Ladybug had only been back a week and already Marinette was feeling more whole and complete. Maybe it was having Tikki’s positivity back in her life, or that she felt like she had more purpose again, Marinette wasn’t quite sure. But she was happy to finally feel normal after years of feeling abandoned.

Marinette paced her room. She was a little upset. Alya had told her she needed to dump Bennett, but he was there for Marinette when she needed someone. Bennett was kind and sweet. He remembered the important things and kept his promises. Why should she leave someone as wonderful as Bennett? He promised he would always be there for her, and he hadn’t let her down yet. Sure, he could be a little condescending at times and his criticisms were a little stinging. But other than that, … She shook her head and tried to focus on the new Hawk Moth.

No one had come forward with the brooch, so she could assume the person in possession was planning to misuse it, just as Gabriel Agreste had.

 _Adrien…_ She thought about Adrien for a few moments, then shook her head. She had a boyfriend, why should she chase after some dream of years past? 

Marinette laid out a map of all the akuma sightings on her bedroom floor, changing her focus from the boy she once chased to the new threat in Paris. She was making a copy for Alya. In her years traveling around the world, Alya had become a better reporter and detective, and Ladybug needed all the help she could get. Marinette didn’t have confidence in herself; she wasn’t the Ladybug she once was. She marked the map; one at the sight she saw the first akuma. Two additional akuma sightings, but no akumatizations. Was this just a power move? Paris was on edge waiting to see this series of events unfold.

It didn’t take long for Ladybug and Chat Noir to fall into a new routine. Ladybug was quiet and pensive around Chat, unable and unwilling to fully assert herself; she didn't want him to leave again for any length of time. At the start of each nightly patrol, they would meet at the Eiffel Tower for a little bit of small talk. Then they would do their rounds separately, making sure to switch up paths and directions to keep things fresh, meeting back at the Eiffel Tower to talk about anything they had seen. Ladybug never stayed long; she wasn’t ready to fully trust Chat yet.

“Don’t worry Ladybug, we’ll get this guy.” Chat said confidently at the end of their patrol.

As Ladybug pondered on this, she suddenly recalled another statement by Chat; she had failed. She didn’t need a superpower to destroy everything, she had done so on her own. Her actions weighed heavy on her heart. First, she had given too much time to Adrien that night… she should have left him alone and gone immediately to Master Fu with Chat. Then, she had shirked her responsibilities by spending little time looking for the brooch in the last three years. They wouldn’t be in this place if she had put Paris above her feelings for Adrien and her own selfishness and laziness. They wouldn’t be looking for the new villain of Paris if she had just squared her shoulders and done her duty. She looked up at Chat with his confident smile and all at once, she couldn’t control the tears.

“Bugaboo, what’s wrong?” Chat asked worriedly, sitting down next to her.

“You were right… I failed. And I wasted time. I wasted so much time. I should have been better at looking for the brooch while you were away. I shouldn’t have given so much of my time to Adrien that night we captured Hawk Moth. I should have taken care of this then. I’m sorry, I am so so sorry.” Ladybug covered her face with her hands. She couldn’t stop sobbing, the weight of everything threatening to crush her.

Chat’s chilled heart softened. He had interpreted Ladybug’s distance as coldness and anger. He thought she was still upset with him. Instead, he realized, she was carrying a heavy burden, uncertain if he was willing to carry it with her. Ladybug had said these years were not easy, but Chat hadn’t thought about just how difficult it was for her.

“Don’t beat yourself up.” He started softly, tenderly wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace. “A lot of things were going on that night. It was a lot to take in, and I’m sure Adrien was glad to finally have someone to comfort him. I bet if you asked him, he would tell you that you were his saving grace that night.”

“But I can’t ask him… He’s gone…” Ladybug shrugged, feeling the pain of Adrien’s broken promise wash over her again, threatening to pull her down into deep emotional waters. 

“I heard he was coming back.” He shrugged. “He has to come back to start taking over family affairs, right?” Chat asked. Adrien was already back; he would be officially announcing his return to Paris tomorrow.

“Then I shouldn’t bother him. I can only imagine how painful it will be to return, especially since I failed and there is another villain on the loose.”

“I think you are being too hard on yourself.” Chat said honestly. “Give yourself a break.”

Ladybug shook off his arms. “You don’t understand, Chat.” Ladybug stood. No one understood how much pain she had been through in the last three years. She talked with Nino about a lot of things, and she knew Nino would understand at least partially the problems of a superhero, but she couldn’t tell him everything. She could try to open herself up to Chat, tell him how hard it was to lose him and shoulder so much herself, but she wouldn’t be able to talk about her feelings for Adrien without the possibility of revealing herself to him. She didn’t want to do that, especially not in her emotionally broken state. Maybe if she was more confident in herself, but that was not the case right now, even with the extra boost from Ladybug’s powers. “No one understands, Chat…”

“Ladybug, I am the one person who can understand.” Chat knew what it was like to keep such a large part of himself hidden from those around him, even from the people he trusted. Adrien had several letters written to both Ladybug and Marinette, explaining why he wasn’t coming back yet. He could never bring himself to send them because he wasn’t sure either would be willing to accept his true self.

Ladybug paced. “Chat…” She didn’t even know what to say.

He stood and wrapped her in his arms, understanding her unspoken words. “I have forgiven you Ladybug, and I have worked hard to give myself grace. One day I hope I’ll be able to explain everything to you, but know that I am here for you. I hope you can forgive me. I am one hundred percent committed to our tasks as superheroes, and to you.”

Ladybug nodded.

Chat took a step back, “I have to go now, are you going to be okay?”

Ladybug looked at her black kitty. He was soft and kind and truthful. Why had she been so blind to him? “I’ll be fine. Thank you Chat. It’s so good to have you back.”

“I am glad to be back. And I will be here forever. I’m never leaving _home_ again.” Chat said looking out at the dim Paris skyline. “Same time tomorrow?”

Adrien was pacing in his childhood bedroom. “Did you really mean those things you said to Ladybug?” Plagg asked, his mouth full of cheese.

“What things specifically?” Adrien inquired, turning to Plagg for just a moment.

Plagg grabbed another cheese slice and stuffed it in his mouth, “That she was your saving grace?”

Adrien stopped and looked at Plagg. Plagg had a soft spot for the bug. “What happened while I was away?”

Plagg sighed. “A lot…” He shook his head, “Don’t think you can use my love for her against me!” He shouted, stuffing more cheese in his mouth. 

Adrien sunk into his desk chair. “I had to leave; you know I had to leave, Plagg.”

Plagg growled, “Only for three months. We waited and _waited_ ! Ladybug needed Tikki and she needed _you!”_ Plagg pointed his little black paw at Adrien. “She feels like she pushed you away. She was carrying and hiding her guilt all this time. And then you come back, all smooth and suave – almost like nothing changed. But she has changed… In a way… She is not the same Ladybug you knew.”

Adrien looked at the tiny angry cat. “I guess I never thought about how hard it was on her… I’m sorry Plagg, but thank you for being with her. I could have used some of your bluntness while I was away.”

“Of course you need me.” Plagg said, grabbing more cheese.

Adrien had a lot to think about. Nathalie was coming tomorrow to help walk him through all the legal stuff he would be taking over officially on his birthday. He was thankful Nathalie was there to help him navigate the business side of his life, but there was no one to help him navigate the social side or the superhero side.

Adrien grabbed his phone. He scrolled through to Nino’s name. _If anyone can help me it will be Nino._

_A: Hey Nino, I know it’s been a long time, but I’m getting into Paris tomorrow and will be free in the afternoon. Want to catch up?_

Adrien climbed under his covers, hoping for a response.

_N: Adrien my man, I thought London had eaten you alive! Of course, man. Let’s meet up._

_A: Thanks! That little café near the school? The one we used to go to? Does 3 work for you?_

_N: You got it, dude_

Adrien placed his phone on the nightstand and rolled over, happy Nino was his best bud no matter what.

“What do you mean Father wasn’t training anyone to take over?” Adrien looked at Nathalie in disbelief.

“He didn’t think he needed it.” Nathalie replied calmly.

“Okay…” Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck. “There must have been some designer making clothes, right? I know things have still been going out while I was away; reproductions of items from previous seasons. Who has been making those decisions?”

“I have been.”

The sound that escaped from Adrien’s mouth was a sigh mixed with a groan. “Okay Nathalie, you’ve got to work with me.” He said with a shake of his head. “While I hate my father, this is my livelihood now and I am putting forth the work. It was Mother’s dream to have the three of us working together one day.” Adrien looked at the painting of his mother. “Please tell me what I need to do to stop the spiraling descent of the company. For her.”

“You need to hire a new designer, and I would recommend rebranding. Do something big, maybe even in honor of your mother.” Nathalie said while hunting for a piece of paper in her black folder. “Here are several small designers your father always kept an eye on. A couple work for the company right now and a few are in design school.” She slid the list in front of him.

Without even looking at the list he said, “Bring them all in. Tell them to bring their best work” Adrien started forming a plan to make this company his own. “Nathalie, I know this time has been hard for you, but I’d like to keep you on. I promise to treat you better than my father treated you, but it is your choice.”

“I want to see you succeed, Adrien.” She said with a small smile.

Adrien couldn’t think of a time when he had seen Nathalie smile. “I want to as well, for her. For Mother. Now, I have some other things I’d like to discuss.”

Nathalie stood and left the room after a lengthy discussion about properties and Adrien’s decision to look for his own apartment. Adrien didn’t want to live in this giant prison. He knew his parents were rich, but he couldn’t have even imagined how rich. Even with the company tanking, Adrien could never work again and be just fine. He checked his watch, almost three. He stood and walked out of the house, thankful for the weight lifted off his chest and excited to see his best friend again.

 _I hope he doesn’t hate me,_ Adrien thought as he picked a small table towards the back of the café. He watched people come in, waiting for Nino. Nino hadn’t changed. He still wore a red cap and headphones around his neck. Adrien stood and waved.

“Dude!” Nino exclaimed, walking over and extending his hand. The nostalgia of the moment washed over them as they exchanged their secret handshake ending with a fist bump.

“How have you been Nino?”

Nino answered, “Pretty good, actually. Alya and I are engaged, permanently in Paris, looking for an apartment. But what about you, dude?” Nino looked over his bud, “The new glasses look good.”

Adrien offered his congratulations on the engagement, and as the cumbersome stiff small talk gave way to light-hearted casual conversation, they converged on familiarity. It was just like old times. They couldn’t believe they had been talking for three hours.

Nino chuckled. “You aren’t even going to ask about her?”

Adrien looked up from his coffee. Nino was talking about Marinette, of course. “Who?” Adrien asked, playing innocent.

“Marinette, dude.” Nino rolled his eyes. “Look, she told me about that day. at the train station. She must be important since she was the only person you told you were leaving, dude.”

Adrien nodded. Marinette was important. Adrien had spent a lot of time trying to decide what to do about Marinette and what his feelings were towards her. In the end, he determined he wasn’t ready to face anyone, let alone Paris for his birthday.

“I mean, dude,” Nino adjusted his hat, “First, you didn’t tell me, you just disappeared. Marinette didn’t want to tell us for forever because she didn’t want to betray you. Alya was so mad at you. In fact, she is probably still mad.”

“You didn’t tell Alya you were meeting me?” Adrien asked, wrinkling his nose a little while remembering the blunt and intense Alya.

“Dude, my fiancée is a little crazy.” He said with a laugh, thinking about the time Alya cornered an American politician to get a comment for the news. “No I didn’t, but I’m going to tell her tonight, so be prepared for something from Alya.”

“I’ll be on my toes.” Adrien winced a little. “I’m really excited for you two! I hope I’ll be invited to the wedding.” Adrien said thinking about how much grief Alya was going to give him.

“Are you kidding? Dude, you are my best man.” Nino said slapping Adrien on the back.

Adrien was stunned. Nino was something else. “Thank you! It means a lot to me.”

“You still won’t talk about Marinette.” Nino stated quickly.

Adrien sighed. “I don’t know what you want me to say. I made a promise and I didn’t keep it, Marinette hates that. She’ll probably never speak to me again, so what does it matter what feelings I may have had or still have?” Adrien said, the words slipping out before he could stop them.

“I am telling you this so you can understand a little bit about what Marinette has gone through; she fell apart when you didn’t show up. She had a crush on you all throughout high school and your promise was her final glimmer of hope.” Adrien could feel the guilt in his stomach, even before Nino explained more. “She was so shattered, Adrien.” Nino kicked the table legs, trying to hold in his feelings. “You breaking your promise shattered her in a way you probably can’t imagine. Alya doesn’t even know how bad it was…” Nino adjusted his hat before he continued. “Marinette has a boyfriend now, who is a total tool by the way, but she doesn’t think she can do any better than him. You need to know that if you try to pursue Marinette, which I am all for dude, it’s going to take a lot of work to make up for the choice you made.”

Adrien thought about Nino’s words. He expected this level of seriousness and honesty from Alya, but it was a little bit of a surprise from Nino. And because it came from Nino, he knew it was true. 

“I don’t currently have any plans to see Marinette. I know I hurt her.” Adrien said, wishing he could say how much not coming back for his birthday broke him too. 

“Good. Now I have to get home for dinner, but we’ll catch up again soon. I’m sure Alya will demand a meeting.” Nino said with a chuckle.

“Thank you, Nino, I really appreciate our friendship.” Adrien said, giving Nino a quick hug.

Nino waved as he left the café. Adrien started the slow walk home. He had found a few apartments for sale that he was interested in and had emailed the info to Nathalie. He didn’t even realize he was near the Dupain-Cheng bakery until a familiar aroma met his nose. He stopped and looked up. Marinette was standing on her rooftop balcony. Adrien couldn’t be sure, due to the setting sun, but she looked sad. Part of him wanted to scale the building and unload everything; tell her who he was and why he couldn’t face her or Paris. But he told Nino he had no plans to see her, so Adrien took the difficult steps away from Marinette’s house. Hearing that she had a crush on him during high school made him happy. But she had moved on. Marinette had a boyfriend and he didn’t want to do anything more to hurt her.

Adrien stood, looking out his bedroom window. It was almost time to meet Ladybug. His heart was heavy. He had hurt so many people when he left and he wanted to try to repair the damage done. “Hey Plagg?” He waited for Plagg to grunt in response, “What can I do to make it up to Ladybug?” Adrien didn’t want to be his father, he had to fix the mistakes.

Plagg stopped eating his cheese “Adrien, you have to ask her that.”

Adrien nodded, “Let’s go, Plagg. Claws out.”

The night was chilly as Chat Noir ran to the Eiffel Tower. _Just be yourself dummy_ , Plagg said.

_Be Myself._

Chat Noir walked laps at the top of the tower while waiting for Ladybug. Then his phone rang.

“Hey Bugaboo, what’s going on?” Chat answered.

“I can’t patrol tonight.” Ladybug’s voice was flat.

“Are you okay?” The worry in his voice touched Ladybug.

“I’ll be fine, it’s just been a long day. Thanks for covering for me.” Ladybug hung up before Chat could say anything more. Chat patrolled Paris and again found himself near the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He heard the familiar ring of the bell as someone exited the bakery. Chat quickly stepped behind a tree as he watched Marinette step out, hand in hand with a guy. Chat’s heart sank as she laughed at something this man said. There was something different about her laugh. It wasn’t the melody he had played in his memory many times. Sure it had been three years, but there was something different, it felt hollow. Chat’s curiosity got the best of him and he decided to follow them. 

“Marinette, you have to turn this meeting down.” Her companion said, his black hair perfectly gelled in place.

“It’s my dream to design for a big brand and, personal history aside, if I turn this down I may never get a chance like this again. Nathalie could see it as a snub and tell other designers not to talk to me. I imagine Nathalie is going to rework the Gabriel brand; they haven’t been doing too well. I know Nathalie cared about Adrien like her own son, so it makes sense for her to want the business to do well. And I was on the list of designers _The Gabriel Agreste_ was keeping an eye on, which is a huge honor! I mean, he is,” She cleared her throat. “He _was_ the greatest in the business. Him keeping an eye on me, that means he thought highly of me.” Marinette said, proud of herself and her hard work.

“I still don’t want you to take this meeting. You can achieve your dream without dealing with that monster.” Bennett’s fists clenched and unclenched several times as he spoke.

Marinette turned and looked at her date. “Bennett.” Chat could see, even from his distance that her jaw was tight with anger. “His father was the monster. Not him.” Marinette took a deep breath.

“You can’t even say his name.” Bennett challenged.

Marinette paused, “I have no problem with Adrien Agreste. He is a fine person whose father made terrible choices. Plus, this has nothing to do with _Adrien._ I am meeting with Nathalie; she didn’t even mention him.”

Chat could see the tension in Bennett’s stance, was he threatened by Adrien?

“Marinette, I don’t want you taking this meeting. If you love me, you won’t take his meeting.” Bennett pleaded, his broad shoulders slumped and his sizable hands intertwined together in front of his vast chest.

Marinette looked at him. Bennett missed it, but Chat saw the silent suffering in her eyes. It was amazing: even with the years apart, Chat could tell Marinette was wounded based on her body language and the imperceptible shift in her eye color. He could see the drop of her shoulders, her frame shrinking in sadness. “Bennett...”

“Call Nathalie back tomorrow and tell her you don’t want this meeting,” Bennett demanded with a note of finality. As he started walking away, Marinette's head dropped; her shoulders fell further. Chat wanted to reach out and carry her away from this nuisance.

Chat watched as she spun around once, letting a long breath out. Then she did it again and accidentally locked eyes with him. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Marinette looked fondly at the black cat, her expression almost thankful. Chat looked at the amazing Marinette, wishing he could do more than just watch from a distance.

“Come on, baby doll,” Bennett called, “We’re going to be late for dinner.” Marinette broke her gaze and ran up to Bennett.

Chat ran home, slipping into his room and calling off his transformation. “What a scumbag, trying to make Mari give up on her dreams!”

“You’re just mad because he doesn’t want her seeing you.” Plagg gloated as he floated to the cheese shelf.

“No, I am mad because Marinette is talented and this bully is trying to stand in her way.” Adrien objected to the weasel’s treatment of Marinette.

“Stay away from her.” Plagg commanded, standing tall.

“What?” Adrien turned towards Plagg, a little taken back. “In high school you always wanted me to date her, why the change?”

Plagg thought about the answer to this question. He couldn’t say he had been with Marinette as she grieved over Adrien’s broken promise. He couldn’t say how dark a time it was for Marinette. He couldn’t say how she rarely left the house, even when her parents urged her to go for walks on sunny days. He couldn’t say how painful it was to watch the strong Marinette break down, to suddenly realize how swiftly she had plummeted.

“Stay away from her. You need to focus on capturing the new Hawk Moth and fixing your company. You don’t need to cloud your mind with girls. Plus, I thought you wanted to fix things with Ladybug.” Plagg said while picking through his cheese.

“We haven’t even seen any akumatized people.” Adrien said tiredly. “Maybe the first person to see one was lying?”

Plagg looked up angrily, “She didn’t lie.”

“Plagg, what do you know?” Adrien asked walking over to the stinky cheese shelf. Adrien wasn’t mad, he just wanted to know how Plagg could say that with so much conviction. That was normally saved for his most precious camembert. Plagg shoved a big piece of cheese into his mouth to avoid answering.

“Fine. Let’s go see Alya. She can tell us who saw the first akuma.” Adrien said walking towards the window. “Plagg, Claws out.”

It was late when Chat Noir knocked on Alya’s childhood bedroom window, she and Nino were still looking for an apartment together. She was awake though, pouring over bridal magazines with Marinette. Marinette, however, had fallen asleep, exhausted from a long day and her late evening date with Bennett.

“Chat?” Alya breathed, quickly crossing the room to the window. “Come in,” she said quietly.

“I have some questions for you.” Chat said softly, looking around Alya’s room. Not much had changed. His glance spotted Marinette asleep in Alya’s bed and his heart leaped out of his chest. Chat quickly turned his attention to Alya. “Who saw the first akuma?”

Alya paused as she thought about Marinette’s request to be anonymous. “I can’t tell you.”

“Is it possible that it was a lie?” Chat asked, stepping to look at a map hanging on her wall.

“No, not possible. Not at all. She wouldn’t lie. Plus, she was pretty upset when she told me about it.” Alya said glancing over at Marinette, “It came within inches of her.”

“Why didn’t it akumatize her? I mean the fear of it alone would have been enough negative emotion.”

“She said it just left.” Alya adjusted her glasses. “Actually, she wasn’t very clear about what happened. Just that she was able to get away.”

Chat pondered Alya’s statement. Something caught his eye on her map. “How many sightings have there been now?”

“I’ve gotten five reports.”

“From different people?” Chat asked, he pointed to the map on the wall. “Can you pull that down?”

“From four different people. The first person has seen two akuma and the others have each seen one.” Alya said carefully, pulling her Ladybug made map off the wall and laying it on the floor. “Strangely, these only happened in the late afternoon or evening hours.” 

“It makes a star.” Chat said softly, “Look!” he said tracing the shape he saw.

“Really?” Alya said looking at the map, “It does,” retracing the imaginary lines Chat had drawn with her eyes. “What is in the center?”

Chat Noir looked at the names of the street. “The Dupain-Cheng Bakery.”

“WHAT!?” Alya yelled. _Who would target Tom and Sabine?_ They were the kindest people in all of Paris. 

Marinette sat up suddenly, blinking a few times to try and get her bearings. “Alya, are you okay? Is that Chat Noir?!” She asked, looking at the two sitting on the floor in the middle of Alya’s bedroom, the akuma map laying between them. 

“Sorry, Marinette. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Alya said looking between her and Chat.

Marinette stretched and sat on the floor next to Alya. “What’s going on? Why is Chat here?”

“Maybe we should discuss this with Ladybug too?” Alya said looking at Chat.

Chat looked at Alya. Ladybug had a hard day, she didn’t need to deal with this too. Not until he knew what _this_ was. “First, can you please tell me who spotted the first akuma?”

“Why do you need to know what?” Marinette asked, followed by a small yawn.

“I think whoever saw the first akuma is either lying to create some drama, in possession of the stolen brooch and therefore the next Hawk Moth, or a target of the next Hawk Moth.” Chat stated.

Marinette leaned back. She wasn’t lying and she wasn’t the next Hawk Moth. But being a target could make sense. She had seen two akumas.

“It was me.” Marinette said softly, playing with the seam at the bottom of her shirt. “I saw the first one. I swear to you Chat Noir, I am not lying, and I am no Hawk Moth. I mean, he was terrible! I hated watching his son deal with that fall out…”

Chat’s heart softened towards Marinette. How had he not seen her beauty and kindness in high school? Why had he not let her into his heart then?

“So, you are probably a target Marinette. Your house is at the center of the star.” Alya said pointing to the map.

Marinette felt her head spinning a little. Her parents could be in danger, she could be in danger. Alya and Nino could be in danger! Did this new Hawk Moth know she was Ladybug?

“Marinette you look pale. Why don’t you lay back down, girl.” Alya said standing to help Marinette into bed.

“No!” She shouted standing and looking for her purse. She grabbed it and put it over her shoulder. “I need to make sure my parents are okay.” Marinette felt frantic, she couldn’t let anything happen to her parents. She couldn’t fail anyone else. She wouldn’t be responsible for another family falling apart because of the butterfly miraculous. She couldn’t let what happened to Adrien happen to anyone else.

“Marinette, let me take you home.” Chat said, standing and grabbing her wrist before she could bolt from the room. He was seriously worried about her.

Alya nodded, “It will be faster, and Chat can protect you.”

Marinette could feel her knees turn to jelly, her heart racing. She felt Chat’s protective arms around her, as the worry for her parents and lack of food in her system caused her to slip into unconsciousness.

Marinette awoke in her bed. She sat up quickly and checked the time. Her head ached a little and her mouth was dry. _I wonder how long I was out._ She quickly climbed down the ladder of her loft bed. Her heart started racing as her eyes glazed over a shadowy figure laying on her chaise. She grabbed a meter stick and with all the anger, worry, heartache, and concern she felt, she slammed the stick down onto the shadowy figure.

The figure grunted, “What the…?” he said in a breathy voice.

“Chat?” Marinette asked, flipping on her desk light.

He raised his hand in a friendly wave as he grappled with the pain from the meter stick.

“I’m so sorry!” Marinette exclaimed, her hands hovering, trying to figure out how to help him.

“It’s okay. I didn’t think you were going to be awake so soon.” Chat said slowly sitting up. “Gosh Mari, what the heck did you hit me with?”

“Just a meter stick I use for measuring fabric. And probably a lot of fear and adrenaline.”

Chat tried to laugh, but his side ached from the hit.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Chat, I just reacted. After the revelation at Alya’s and the worry about my parents…” Marinette faltered, stopping herself from exploding. “I’m sorry, it’s been rough.”

“It’s okay Mari, I mean Marinette.” Chat looked into her tear-filled eyes. “I’ll heal, the miraculous gives me speedy healing.”

She nodded. She knew this herself from being Ladybug, but that wasn’t important now. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” Marinette’s statement was apologizing for more than just this incident. She wanted to throw her arms around Chat and open up about everything.

“Marinette, thank you for your apology, I forgive you.”

Marinette sank onto the floor. She didn’t realize how much pain, how much sadness she was still carrying until she apologized to Chat.

“You don’t have to be brave around me.” Chat said tenderly, wishing he could reach out and hold her in his arms. 

Marinette sighed, “I don’t have any other choice. I must be brave. I have to be strong and keep going no matter what….” She thought about all the weight she carried from being the savior of Paris, to being the strong Marinette for her parents. “I’m going to go help my Dad in the bakery.”

Focusing was hard as she climbed down the stairs. She had so much to worry about and those worries didn’t even include all her school responsibilities or the fact that she still had not decided on what to do about the call from Nathalie.

“Good Morning Marinette! Here to help?” Tom called joyfully to his daughter.

“Yes Papa, I am having trouble sleeping. I heard you come down and figured the best way to fight insomnia was to bake.” Marinette smiled.

Tom always worried about his daughter, “Anything you want to talk about honey?” Tom asked as he flipped on a couple more lights and turned on the ovens.

“Just busy with school and Bennett. It feels like a lot right now. Plus, I got a call from Nathalie.” Marinette said putting on her apron.

“Who is Nathalie?” Tom asked, the name seeming familiar.

“She is Gabriel Agreste’s assistant. Well... was, I guess. She contacted me and said they were looking for a new designer to work with the brand and I was on the shortlist.”

Tom Dupain had never felt so conflicted. This was a big deal for Marinette, her dream. To design and create and be a prominent member of the fashion world. But he couldn’t help but feel hesitant. He didn’t want her near the Agreste family, especially not with the new akuma sightings and rumors of a new Hawk Moth.

“That is such an honor, Honey.” Tom said, happy he had been blessed with a daughter who had talent and knew hard work.

“I know, I am really excited.” Marinette said as she kneaded some dough. “But...”

Tom waited for Marinette to complete her thought, but instead of answering she just quietly kneaded her dough. “Are you worried about Adrien?” he asked.

Marinette nodded. “Maybe a little, but the biggest issue is that Bennett doesn’t want me to take it.”

Tom liked Bennett well enough, but they didn’t always agree and this was one of those moments.

“Bennett said if I love him, I won’t take this meeting.” Marinette stopped kneading to look at her dad. “I told Bennett about my crush and how devastated I was when Adrien didn’t come back like he promised and how he never responded to texts. But shouldn’t Bennett trust me? And if I pass on this opportunity, I will always regret it and resent him, right?”

“Marinette, while I agree that I’m not terribly excited about you going to the Agreste Manor, I _do_ think you should take this chance. Who knows what will happen? And if Bennett can’t trust you, do you think you should be with him?”

Alya was not the only person telling Marinette to not be with Bennett.

“I’m going to take the meeting with Nathalie, I have to.” Marinette affirmed, filled with determination. And for the first time in a while, she could honestly say to herself that living every day was finally _not_ a burden. Her life was good. She would reach her dreams, given time. “I am going to get some sketches done before class. Thanks, Papa.” Marinette gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits were done early this week! So I am posting a day early! Yay!


	8. The Team

Ladybug was early to patrol; she had thought about Chat’s discovery, the likely target painted on Marinette’s back. After her classes she tried to think of who could be targeting her. She also wondered how it was going to affect her secret identity. Would she have to tell Chat to protect herself?

“You’re early, Bugaboo.” Chat chimed, sitting down next to her.

“I’ve had a lot on my mind and watching the sunset helps me think.” Ladybug nodded, filled with determination and resolve. “I forgive you Chat.”

Chat nodded, “I’m thankful, Bugaboo.” He hoped Ladybug would be able to forgive him one day and more so, forgive herself.

“It was a hard time for both of us and I think we need to be united and in sync to defeat this guy. I am sorry for any pain I caused you.”

“Ladybug,” Chat spoke softly. Ladybug held such a large part of his heart. He looked at his partner and friend, “You never caused me pain. Confusion, yes. But never pain. Thank you for apologizing.” 

Ladybug leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him. “Thank you, Chat.”

“Now before we go on patrol, I have something I want to show you. Come with me, please.” Chat said preparing to leap from the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug followed him across the rooftops until he dropped down onto the balcony of Alya’s room. Chat knocked on the window and Alya opened it.

“Come in guys.”

Ladybug looked around the room, knowing it well, having spent many nights gossiping and giggling with Alya here. “Is your fiancé going to join us?” Ladybug asked, Nino’s red cap almost too easy to spot.

Alya laughed nervously, “No, Chat said just me.”

“What’s his name? Your fiancé?” Ladybug asked, a slight smile playing on her lips.

“Nino.”

“Hey, Nino! Why don’t you come out.” Ladybug turned and spoke to Nino who was hiding behind the pillows on Alya’s bed.

Everyone turned to the spot Ladybug was looking at and after a few seconds, Nino’s head slowly emerged.

“ALYA!” Chat turned to her in disbelief.

“Come on. Marinette is one of his best friends! We would do anything for her.” Alya said, trying to defend herself.

Everyone stood nervously, waiting for something to break the silence.

“You wanted to show me something?” Ladybug asked, knowing everyone was waiting for her to make the ultimate decision.

“Yes, Alya, can you get the map?”

Ladybug watched Alya get the familiar map out.

“There was another sighting today, again by Marinette, but still no akumatizations.” Alya said pointing at the new spot on the map.

Ladybug held back a shiver as she thought about the akuma she spotted. Thankfully she was able to transform and cleanse it before it had the chance to akumatize anyone, but Marinette called Alya to make sure it got put on the map.

Chat looked over the map again. “It still seems like the Dupain-Cheng bakery is the target. Do you see it, Nino?”

Nino was shocked that Chat Noir had addressed him. “Yeah, I can see that.” He said quickly, not wanting to call any additional attention to himself. 

“That’s what I wanted to tell you. I think Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a target for the new Hawk Moth.” Chat said, desperately wishing his statement were not true. 

“Why her?” Ladybug asked, intrigued. 

“Look at the map; she has seen 3 of the 6 akumas.” Alya emphasized, her finger rapidly pointing at the three different spots Marinette had seen akumas.

Ladybug looked at the map for a few minutes. “Alya, do you have any string?”

Alya dug in one of her desk drawers and pulled out a small ball of thread leftover from one of Marinette’s projects, “Would this work?”

Ladybug nodded, “Any pins?”

Nino immediately pulled a couple from Alya’s message board.

Ladybug put a pin in each of the marked spots on the map. She then connected the lines. “ If you look at it this way, it appears that the Agreste Manor is where all the sightings intersect.”

“No way…” Nino said softly.

“What was that Nino?” Ladybug asked, looking over at the DJ. 

Nino looked up at the three pairs of eyes staring at him. “Adrien Agreste is my best bud, and I refuse to think that he is the next Hawk Moth. He was pretty messed up when his dad got arrested. He’s too kind to become like that.”

Chat beamed at his best friend.

“Yeah, I don’t think Adrien would do that. He’s a screwup in other ways, but not like this.” Alya smirked with an eye roll. 

“HEY!” Nino shouted looking at his fiancée. “We’ve talked about this. Adrien is not a bad guy, just someone who went through a bad time.”

Ladybug sat down as she listened to Nino and Alya argue about Adrien.

“He broke Marinette’s heart. You don’t make a promise on a train station without having some kind of feelings. I mean the way Marinette described it, it was straight out of a romantic movie. Then he ignores her forever. No letters. No notes. Nothing! He’s met with you, but won’t even try to meet with her? He won’t even try to explain? You don’t do that, no matter how much you are hurting.” Alya said, shaking her head.

“Maybe he couldn’t get back. Maybe his crazy cousin did something that prevented him from coming back. I don’t know the whole story Alya. And you don’t even know how messed up Marinette was.” Nino responded angrily. Upset with Alya for being gone so much during those years. “I mean she tried calling you, but you never answered.”

“What do you mean, how messed up she was?” Alya asked, worry and concern suddenly coursing through her.

Nino looked around the room, “She’ll kill me if I tell you.” Nino mumbled softly, adjusting his cap nervously. 

“I’ll kill you if you don’t.” Alya threatened.

Nino took a deep breath, conceding to his fiancee. “Ladybug, Chat Noir, let me explain something about Marinette. She is someone who loves so deeply, who gives so much of herself to those she loves. Marinette is also a great seamstress and creator. She designed a couple of Jagged Stone albums and won several fashion contests. She is an amazing person.”

“She is such a great friend, forgiving, and understanding.” Alya added, thinking of her best friend.

Ladybug was touched to hear such kindness from her friends.

“She waited at the train station for Adrien. Adrien Agreste.” Nino added for clarity, “For three days. She finally had written her feelings down and was ready to tell him “everything” – her words not mine. And she got nothing. _Nothing._ ” Nino stressed. “Marinette prepared for a lot of different outcomes. She’s a planner like that. But she had never considered that he wouldn’t come back.”

Ladybug pulled her knees to her chest and listened to Nino continue the story, trying to contain her tears.

Chat hated how he had missed out on knowing this amazing person Nino and Alya were describing.

“I don’t know exactly what happened– it happened so fast– but Adrien not showing up made her give up in a way…” Nino shuddered.

“What do you mean?” Chat asked, bricks weighing down his stomach.

Nino looked at Chat, a little confused at his interest. “She stopped sketching, designing, and sewing. She stopped baking too.” Nino adjusted his hat. “She wouldn’t leave her room. She stopped eating. Marinette wouldn’t even play video games with her Dad.” Nino spoke sadly, “Remember when I made that trip back home while we were in Rome, Alya? I came home to help her parents. She was so depressed. It was scary to see her that way.” Nino paused, reflecting on the sick and frail Marinette. “She had lost so much weight; she was so weak…” Nino looked up at Alya. “She’s made so much progress since then, but she still thinks she isn’t worthy of love… Which is why she is with that tool.”

Everyone sat quietly, each wrapped in their own shortcomings; thoughts swirling around Marinette and her descent into depression.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have come for her.” Alya rebuked, tearing up at Nino’s telling of Marinette’s story. 

Chat turned to Ladybug, letting Nino and Alya have some privacy to discuss Marinette. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Ladybug looked up at Chat, “That poor girl…” Ladybug couldn’t stop the tear from rolling down her cheek. Marinette knew she had scared everyone. She hadn’t intended to get that depressed or that sick. It just happened.

“That idiot that didn’t come back for her.” Chat replied wishing he had come back when he promised.

“Come on, Alya!” Nino contested. “Yelling at him isn’t going to help her. He doesn’t even know what happened. And Marinette will kill both of us if you call him.” Nino stood, holding Alya’s phone.

Ladybug wanted to leave. Hearing Nino explain what happened in her life made it sound so much worse in her own ears. She fell apart because of a boy. The great Ladybug, defender of Paris, was defeated by a boy, a crush on a boy. What would people think if they ever found out? And how disappointed Chat would be in her… Well, it was actually two guys, but Nino didn’t know that. Part of her depression was Chat’s disappearance too.

“What do you think?” Alya huffed, turning towards Ladybug.

“What do I think?” Ladybug asked, surprised. What _did_ she think? She stood quickly, an idea coming to her. “I’ll be back.” She swiftly threw her yo-yo out the window and disappeared from the room.

“Dude…” Nino was shocked at Ladybug’s abrupt departure. 

“What do you think, Chat Noir?’ Alya said, turning her attention to the black cat superhero. 

Chat chuckled nervously. “I think that guy is a total idiot - dumbest person alive -” Chat ignored Plagg’s snickering in his head as he finished his sentence, “but he’s not Hawk Moth.”

“Thank you!” Nino said triumphantly.

“Yes, he was blind and he is an idiot. We can all agree on that. While we wait for Ladybug to come back, I’m going to check on Marinette. She said she would be sketching tonight and didn’t want to be bothered but…” Alya left the room. 

It wasn’t long before she was back. “She must have fallen asleep, she didn’t answer.” Alya said sitting down next to Nino.

Chat thought about the pain he had caused Marinette. Tikki encouraged him to make a short trip home, just see her. Tikki had done everything in her power to make him go back. He wished he could share with Marinette the pain he felt that day.

It had been his worst birthday ever, more so than his first birthday without his mother. He moved out of his aunt’s house in the morning and was in his own apartment by the afternoon. He had appreciated all the birthday texts from all his old classmates. Even Marinette had texted him, but all he did was cry. Tikki and Kaalki couldn’t do anything for him. Adrien was sad; he was all alone and hurting. The pain, disappointment and heartache of his father’s choices made it difficult to return to Paris. He wanted to be with Marinette, he wanted it so bad. He almost ached to see her smile and bask in her sunshine. He even tried; he bought a train ticket back to Paris. But his fear of becoming his father was greater than his desire to be with Marinette. He understood the pain she felt, it was almost as if he was being ripped in half.

Ladybug knocked on the window and let herself back into Alya’s room.

“We are going to need help to guard and protect this Marinette girl.” Ladybug said, a little out of breath. She opened her yo-yo and pulled out the fox and turtle miraculouses. “Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, these are yours to keep until we have defeated the new user of the Butterfly miraculous.”

Ladybug was standing on the top of the Eiffel tower, Chat by her side along with the two newest team members of their superhero team, Rena Rouge and Carapace. This was the power team that could defeat this new villain.

“Why don’t you guys go ahead and get reacquainted with your powers. Chat and I will catch up.” Ladybug said. With no hesitation, the two were off. “Chat, I can’t stay tonight.” Ladybug moaned, realising she was late for a date with Bennett. “I’ve personal things I need to do. Will you explain some basic things to Rena and Carapace please? We can all check in tomorrow night.” She started walking away. “The normal patrol place.” 

“Of course, LB.” Chat said as he watched her go. 

Ladybug ducked into an alleyway and dropped her transformation. She pulled a cookie and her phone from her bag. _Bennett is going to be so mad._ She thought to herself as she read through the text messages. 

She ran toward the park, texting him to meet her there. 

“Where have you been?” Bennett demanded, stifling his anger slightly. 

Marinette was apologetic, “I was helping a friend…”

Bennett paced a little, “I’m glad you were getting out with friends.” He fixed his sleeves. “What friends? Alya and Nico?” 

“It’s Nino, and no. Actually, I was helping Ladybug.” She smiled at her lie. 

“Ladybug? You actually trust her?” Bennett’s shout echoed throughout the park. 

Marinette was taken aback. “Of course I trust her. Why wouldn't I?” 

Bennett shook his head, “She failed. She is the reason there are all these akuma around now.” He balled his fist in anger. “She is the reason Paris is dealing with all this… this chaos!” 

Marinette shook her head as Bennett spoke these untruths. “No, it's the person who is choosing to misuse the miraculous’ fault.” 

“No!” Bennett yelled. 

Marinette stumbled back. Bennett towered over her, the anger in his eyes was enough to start a house on fire. 

“No, it is her and Chat Noir’s fault. If they had taken care of things correctly back then, we wouldn’t be in this crazed predicament.”

Marinette shook her head. “Bennett, we will never agree on this subject, but I cannot talk to you when you are angry. Now, I’m leaving,” Marinette turned and started to walk toward her house, “... and you are wrong.” she hissed, pulling her arm from Bennett’s grip.

Ladybug stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower the next night. She watched as Rena Rouge and Carapace raced to the top. Rena won by a few seconds. 

“Not fair, dude!” Carapace whined a little as they caught their breaths. 

Rena let out a breathy laugh. “I won fair and square, Carapace.” 

Ladybug giggled. She enjoyed watching these two interact, superhero or civilian. “Good Evening, Rena and Carapace. How are you today?” 

“Hey, Ladybug!” Rena rushed over, struggling to contain her schoolgirl excitement. “We are doing great! We have been practicing the last little bit, ready to take on whatever happens in the future.” 

Carapace nodded in excitement. “I think the hardest part is getting used to the little man’s voice in my head.” 

Ladybug laughed, “Wayzz is so sweet, I'm sure he is offering wise words to you.” 

“Better wise words, than the complaints of a tiny cat demi-god.” Chat Noir said, stepping onto the landing. “Sorry I’m late, my kwami wanted cheese…” Chat rolled his eyes a little. 

Rena looked at everyone with excitement. She was living her dream; being a superhero, becoming friends with superheroes. “So what do we need to do?” She asked, ready to jump into the fray.

“Let’s start with basics tonight.” Ladybug stated, looking into the three friendly faces in front of her. “General Rules: Be kind to civilians - this applies to your secret identity as well. Avoid rushing into situations. It is always helpful to have information, that way we can find the akuma faster. You must keep your identity secret. I realize Chat and I know, but beyond that, no one.” Ladybug smiled. “Got anything to add Chat?” 

“You are doing purrfect, Bugaboo.” He said flirtatiously.

Ladybug smirked then rolled her eyes, and Rena laughed.

“Any questions?” She asked, slightly amused with Chat’s silly flirting. 

“We are good to go!” Rena said excitedly. 

Ladybug nodded, “Now, go learn the city.” She waved around her. “You never know when or where there is going to be a problem and you need to be prepared to come and go as needed. Learn good places to transform, it could save your life.” 

Ladybug and Chat watched as the two new superheroes went exploring the city together.

“I think you made a good choice bringing those two back to the team.” Chat said softly.

Ladybug hummed as she watched the pair disappear into the distance. “I just hope we can get that guy before this goes on too long.”

Chat nodded in agreeance. 


	9. The First Akuma

Marinette ignored Bennett’s attempts to contact her throughout the next day. She sent one text before hanging out with Alya and Nino.

_M: You are wrong Bennett. Ladybug and Chat Noir are not to blame._

Marinette joined Nino and Alya on the picnic blanket in the park where they had spent many days during their high school years. Marinette was enjoying the sun on her skin and the happy bickering of Alya and Nino. The current discussion: tablecloths for the wedding.

"Everything needs to coordinate!" Alya exclaimed exasperated. "So we have to have champagne colored table cloths!"

Nino adjusted his headphones before answering, "But white will look best with your dress!"

Marinette looked up from her sketchbook where she was currently sketching ideas for Alya's dress. "Actually, I'll be making the dress in champagne." Marinette shrugged a little.

Nino looked at Marinette, "Why do you two constantly fight against me?" Nino shouted annoyed, putting on his headphones and pulling out his phone.

Marinette looked to Alya. "He wants me to wear white." She said with a shrug.

Marinette returned to her sketchbook, "Is there anything else Nino would like to see you in on his wedding day?" Marinette paused her pencil as she waited for Alya to answer.

"A white dress would be good." Nino remarked loudly with a smirk, looking at Marinette.

Marinette shook her head, "She is not wearing white Nino, sorry." She turned her sketchbook towards him, "Do you have a favorite silhouette?"

Nino looked at Marinette. He was happy to see her content. And the sketches for Alya's wedding dress did not disappoint. "Dude…" Nino said, looking over them, amazed at Marinette’s handiwork. "I trust you Marinette. But I do have a request for my wardrobe!"

"He gets to see the sketches before me?" Alya complained.

Marinette snapped her sketchbook close as Alya tried to look over. "Yes, he does because you told me Nino didn't care." Marinette sassed. "Don’t worry, you’ll get to see soon enough. I think I almost have it."

Alya grumbled and stood up from the picnic blanket.

Nino took off his headphones and rolled his eyes. "I've always pictured her walking down the aisle to me in white. Is that too much to ask?"

Marinette giggled a little. "Alya has never been a traditional person Nino, you know that. It’s one of the reasons you love her." Marinette watched Nino as he looked at Alya pacing on the other side of the park, beyond the carousel. "She has never imagined wearing white. Whenever we've talked about wedding plans, forever ago in school, she always wanted a champagne or cream gown."

Nino sighed, "I know, Marinette. You’re right."

Marinette smiled, "Now, what is your request?" She opened back up her sketchbook and turned to the page with Nino's suit sketches.

"A hat! I want a top hat." Nino said excitedly.

Marinette flipped the book back around to Nino. "Like this?" she said proudly. She knew Nino well. 

Marinette was thrilled as she watched Nino look at the sketches. He was amazed at the details and how perfectly they matched the vision in his head. He looked up at Alya who was running over to the picnic blanket.

"What’s wrong?" Nino asked worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong. We've got to stay here!" Her voice was loud and agitated.

"What?" Nino said, handing Marinette her book and standing up. "You are confusing me."

"This is not an akuma attack, and we do not have to go." Alya insisted, picking up her purse.

Marinette and Nino exchanged confused looks. "If there is not an akuma attack and we don't have to go, why are you trying to leave?" Nino asked.

Alya swung around and looked at him, her face red with anger. "What don't you understand? We do not have to go! We need to get somewhere unsafe."

Nino looked at Alya, thoroughly confused. "Alya your words are telling me one thing but your actions say another! What is going on?"

Before Alya could answer, a red figure dashed into the park.

Marinette jumped up, ready to defend her friends. "Is that an akuma?"

"That's what I've been trying not to tell you!" Alya yelled.

It clicked for Marinette, "Alya must have gotten hit by the akuma! She is talking in opposites!" Several of the park goers started to leave, grabbing their children and fleeing to the long-dormant akuma shelters.

Marinette looked around, trying to think of a reason to separate herself. The akuma flew off toward her parents bakery. "I have to go help my parents!" Marinette yelled, as she ran from Nino and Alya.

Marinette ducked into the alleyway behind her parents' bakery and transformed. 

Ladybug scaled the building and stood on the roof. _What do we know about this akuma? It's the first one from the new guy. Alya was speaking in opposites..._

The akuma spotted Ladybug. "YOU!" her voice boomed.

Ladybug's eyes widened in surprise. The akumatized person, which was more like a red humanoid blob, walked on air toward her.

"You aren't wanted here, failure!" The akuma stopped, standing in the air. 

Carapace watched as Ladybug stood, frozen. Whatever the akuma said to her must have been bad. Carapace knew he needed to save her, but the akuma - he was calling her Miss Communicator - was throwing red blobs towards the citizens of Paris, fleeing from the park. He ran towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery, ready to use his shield to bounce himself to the roof and protect Ladybug. He flung his shield, ready to leap, but Miss Communicator threw a blob at him. He jumped, purposely missing his shield and smacked onto the sidewalk in front of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, successfully dodging the blob. He laid still as Miss Communicator laughed, flying away.

He stood and looked around. Rena was currently taunting Miss Communicator, successfully drawing her away from Ladybug. Ladybug landed beside him, "Thanks Carapace."

"Ladybug, you need to get a grip; don't let fear stop you again."

Ladybug gasped slightly, Carapace’s assertion surprising her. Three years ago, fear or scathing comments would have never stopped her, why was she filled with apprehension now? She shook her head and ran into the fray to help Rena.

Carapace rolled his shoulders once and looked around. He noticed a few civilians who were stuck, hiding from the akuma. Carapace successfully helped two of the four civilians out of the park when he noticed…

Adrien Agreste.

He had forgotten in the rise of the akuma that Nino and Adrien were going to meet up for late evening coffee while Marinette and Alya talked about boring wedding stuff. Carapace helped one more civilian out of the park, keeping an eye on Rena and Ladybug who were trying to keep Miss Communicator occupied while he helped the civilians out. They were successful until Ladybug stumbled. She rolled behind a trash can; thankfully, Miss Communicator could not see her. Carapace could see Ladybug as she pulled out her yoyo, trying to use it as a phone. He guessed she was attempting to figure out where Chat was.

She snapped her yoyo shut and looked around. That's when she saw Adrien.

Carapace looked between Ladybug and Adrien. Adrien looked like he was calculating his escape and Carapace knew he needed to make sure Adrien got out fine. Carapace snuck behind the carousel, keeping his eye on Adrien. He couldn't help but notice that Ladybug was doing the same thing.

"Ladybug! Don't call your Lucky Charm!" Rena called, dodging several more blobs.

She shook her head and stepped out of the alleyway, Miss Communicator blobs instantly targeting her. Carapace heard Adrien's voice call out a warning to Ladybug.

Miss Communicator's gaze focused on Ladybug, whose focus was on Adrien. Ladybug froze again. Carapace watched several emotions play on her face. She stood to run and protect Adrien, but before she could take a single step, Miss Communicator shot several bright red blobs at her. Carapace watched in horror as Ladybug was struck several times, her body flying backwards out of the small Paris park.

Carapace threw his shield at Miss Communicator. He watched as it hit its mark, dazing her. Then he ran to Ladybug. He watched Adrien run for shelter out of the corner of his eyes.

"You okay?" Carapace asked, helping Ladybug stand up.

"Fine." She said, brushing some dust off of her suit. Ladybug tried to say ‘let’s go,’ but stumbled, not quite being able to form the words. She shook her head, ignoring the stammer and ran back into the park.

Carapace turned to join the fight when he heard a sound, the patter of footsteps metal. His eyes widened when he spotted Adrien hiding in the carousel.

_What is this guy doing?_ Carapace thought as he climbed into a nearby tree, hidden from the distracted Miss Communicator. He shimmied out onto a branch hanging over the carousel.

Miss Communicator dropped down in front Adrien.

Carapace slid further up the branch, watching Adrien shudder as Miss Communication advanced on him, his gaze darting all around. 

"You look like someone who hides the truth often," She sneered. Adrien slowly stepped backwards, hoping to get off the carousel and escape. "I hope you suffer." She said, aiming her blob gun at Adrien's chest.

Carapace dropped from the tree, ready to protect his best bud.

"You'll do." She said with a shrug, not caring who she shot with her blob gun.

The two friends flew back a few feet, as Carapace protected Adrien from the shot, catching the blob with his body. Rena tackled Miss Communicator to the ground.

"What were you thinking?" Carapace yelled, tugging Adrien to his feet.

Adrien dusted off his pants before answering Carapace. He looked up, frustrated. "I just wanted to help."

Carapace intended to nod and run back into the fray, but the side effects of the blob that had beamed him bubbled out, causing him to say exactly what was on his mind. "Adrien, don't be dumb like that again! People love and care about you."

Adrien looked wide-eyed at him, noticing Carapace’s green-brown eyes behind the goggles. "Thank you Carapace."

Carapace made sure Adrien was far away before returning to the fight. He dropped down next to Rena and Ladybug, who were currently taking a small respite from the battle.

"Ladybug can call her lucky charm." Rena said exasperated.

Carapace nodded. "Where the heck is Chat?" he wondered out loud, unable to keep his thoughts inside his head.

"Well, well, look who finally showed up!" The three superheroes heard Miss Communication say. Carapace looked around the edge of the building they were hiding behind and spotted Chat Noir strolling into the park.

"Aww, you couldn't have said 'Look what the ‘CAT' dragged in?’" Chat laughed a little at his pun as he continued to walk further into the park.

"Dumb Chat." Ladybug mumbled under her breath. "Wait!" She looked excitedly at Rena. "I'm not… not…" Ladybug clamped her mouth shut. She was still stuttering.

Rena stood up. "I'm not helping Chat. Don't figure this out!"

Carapace looked at Ladybug. She tried to talk, but it was all a stuttering mess.

"You remind me of my friend when she was in High School." Carapace said, thinking of Marinette and how she bumbled around Adrien.

Ladybug gasped a little.

"Why can't you call your lucky charm?"

Before Ladybug could answer, Chat was flung across the park.

Carapace rose, leaving Ladybug to figure out her Lucky Charm problems. "I think the akuma is in the gun." He called over his shoulder, running toward Rena and Miss Communication.

He watched three rapid blobs come from Miss Communication's gun and hit Rena in the stomach. She flew back. Carapace dashed to Rena, hesitating the shortest second before throwing his shield toward Miss Communication. His shield smashed her gun, shattering it into little pieces. Miss Communication collapsed to the ground.

"Chat cataclysm that akuma!" Carapace ordered, rushing to help the victim. "Are you alright, miss?" He asked, helping her stand.

"I'm okay…" Carapace walked her to a bench and sat her down. He walked over Ladybug who was still crouching behind the nearby building.

"You need to call your Lucky Charm so everything can be fixed." Carapace said, helping her stand.

"I can… I can't." She stuttered, dropping her head in her hands.

"Try." He coached.

Ladybug drew a deep breath, her inner monologue churning as she pepped herself up. Carapace was right, she was acting more like her younger self, the bumbling fool. She had grown so much since then and she didn't want to be that way anymore. "Lucky Charm!" She called successfully after three attempts.

Ladybug looked at the coin for a brief second before throwing it in the air, calling upon the miraculous cure. 

Once the magical ladybugs had completed their job, Ladybug looked around the park. "Carapace, you did a great job today. I am impressed. You really rose to the challenge, and on our first attack too!" She stated proudly. "You took charge when it was needed and you helped all those civilians get to safety."

Carapace nodded, honored to hear such praise from her. Rena and Chat jogged over and joined the pair.

"I guess the tradition should continue." Chat said, extending his fist in preparation for a group fist bump.

Ladybug smiled at Chat, and the group put their fists in.

"Pound it!" Four voices simultaneously cheered.

"So, Chat." Rena said, looking at the black cat. "Why were you so late to join the party today?"

Chat rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I was in a meeting and had silenced my phone so I didn't see the akuma alert."

"We should meet up tomorrow night to review and talk strategy." Ladybug said.

Rena and Carapace nodded, waving goodbye as they ran to transform.

"Are you okay, Ladybug?" Chat asked tenderly.

"Rusty, I guess." She said with a shrug. "Can you help the victim?"

Chat nodded once and Ladybug yo-yoed away.

"Excuse me, miss." Chat said standing in front of the akuma victim "Can I help you?"

The lady looked up. "I just wanted to be able to tell him my feelings… but I couldn't get the words out. I couldn't communicate my feelings to him…" Chat's heart ached for this woman. He knew how that felt.

"I understand" He comforted, sitting down next to her. "There was this girl once, and I wish I would have told her how I felt." Chat's thoughts were on Marinette. He looked at the girl, realizing she wasn't more than 14. "You'll get there, some things just take time."

She nodded, "Time. Did you ever tell that girl you liked her?" She asked, hopeful.

Chat scoffed a little, "No. I want to, but I think it's been too much time." He shrugged.

The girl shook her head a little. "Thanks Chat Noir. I am glad you and Ladybug are back to help us."

"Thanks. Now, let's get you home before it gets too dark." Chat stood offering her his hand. The girl excitedly accepted his extended hand, delighted at the opportunity to have the famous Chat take her home. 

Alya and Nino stood in the park, returning to their picnic. Marinette appeared after a few minutes of waiting.

"Are you alright?" Alya asked, hugging Marinette.

"I am." She said, releasing her from the hug. "That was scary."

"It's amazing how normal it felt." Nino said with a laugh. "Dude, it was like being back in school."

Alya laughed a little at the truth of Nino’s statement. "Are you ready to go shopping?" She asked Marinette, they had plans to go look for wedding shoes.

"Yes! Nino are you coming too?" She asked as they walked to the park exit.

He shook his head, "No, I'm meeting up with a friend."

"Oh, cool! Have fun!" Marinette said as she and Alya stepped away from Nino.

Adrien walked into the coffee shop and spotted Nino sitting at a table in the back. He looked upset. Adrien took a seat at the table.

"Are you okay, Nino?" He asked, noticing the shredded napkin sitting on the table.

"What is wrong with you?" Nino shouted, looking up at Adrien.

Adrien was bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"Today, with the akuma attack!" Nino almost shouted again.

"Oh." Adrien said. How could Adrien have been so foolish? He should have run away to transform immediately, but was so caught off guard after seeing Marinette in the park. She looked so perfect sitting on the blanket with her sketchbook in her lap and an extra pencil tucked behind her ear, laughing with Nino and Alya. And then he just got stuck, trapped by the akuma. Thankfully Nino, Carapace was there to save him. "Yeah, I was dumb. But I am so thankful Carapace took that shot for me. He’s a great superhero, I’m glad he joined Ladybug and Chat Noir’s team."

Nino's temper diminished at Adrien's comment. "Yeah." He nodded. "Good thing Carapace was there."

"So what is Alya doing tonight?" Adrien asked, standing up from the table to get in line and order.

Nino chuckled a little, his anger for Adrien's choice disappearing. "She and Marinette are going wedding shoe shopping."

"You guys have a date yet?" Adrien asked, stepping forward to order. 

"We are thinking in a couple months. We haven't nailed down a date yet. Both of our parents are a little freaked out with the akumas. I can't even imagine what they are going to say after the akuma battle." Nino said, shaking his head. 

“Life can’t stand still though,” Adrien said, grabbing his coffee from the barista. “If you love her, marry her. Right?”

Nino chuckled at Adrien’s comment, “Dude… but everything has to keep with the theme!” He snarked, mocking Alya’s comment from earlier. 

“So planning isn’t going well?”

“No, it's actually going fine. Marinette showed me some of her sketches for the dress today. It is going to look amazing. And she is making me a top hat!” Nino added, excited. “My biggest hang up is...I haven't told Alya you are my best man yet.” Nino replied with a slight grimace. 

“Ah” Adrien said with a nod, recalling the seething text messages Alya had sent him. “I can see how that could be problematic.”


	10. The Reveal

Ladybug was the last to arrive at the night patrol spot; she had been working late on some of her final school projects. 

“Rena and Carapace are already out exploring and patrolling.” Chat stated as he stood up, dusting imaginary dirt from his suit. “We should set up a schedule for patrols, so everyone can have some time to rest.”

Ladybug nodded, “Yeah, you’re right. Can you work something out? We should probably also teach Carapace and Rena our routes and what to keep an eye out for.” 

“Especially near the Dupain-Cheng bakery.” Chat commented, shooting a glance in that direction. “With the first akuma attack near there, I’m a little worried.”

Ladybug’s heart beat wildly at his concern. Did Chat have feelings for Marinette? Did the new Hawk Moth know her identity?

“Chat, I think I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, LB?” He asked, squaring his shoulders and looking at her. 

“I’m worried, I’m worried I won't be able to do what needs to be done because,” Ladybug tried to find the words to tell him who she was. “I…” Ladybug wanted to entrust him with everything. She needed Chat to know, to understand. And she would have told him if Chat hadn’t interrupted her.

“Wait, Carapace is calling me.”

Ladybug nodded and Chat opened the video screen on his cat phone.

“I am Twilight Moth. Ladybug and Chat Noir will pay for their failure to keep Paris safe.” The new enemy’s voice was deep and booming through the video chat. 

Ladybug and Chat watched in horror as a man dressed in black and purple rose on the phone screen. He released an akuma from his hand and started laughing maniacally.

“Let’s go Chat!” Ladybug didn’t wait to see if he was following her. She flung her yo-yo, ready to protect her beloved Paris once again.

"I can't believe he is showing his face!" Rena shouted toward Carapace, enraged at the announcement of a new akuma, especially after fighting Miss Communication yesterday. Alya was feeling drained; she and Marinette had gone shoe shopping after the akuma attack and then got ice cream. When she got back to her parents’ house, Nino informed her Adrien was going to be his best man. Now, after a long day at work and apartment hunting with Nino, she had to fight an akuma. The man behind it all dared to ruin her plans to walk along the Pont des Arts with her fiance after patrol. It didn’t help her tiredness that Twilight Moth certainly was living up to his name. All akuma sightings and now the two akuma attacks had happened around twilight. Oh no, Rena Rouge was  _ not _ happy with his man. 

Chasing the akuma Twilight Moth released, Chat hopped over a bench. He hoped to cataclysm the akuma before it reached its intended target, but in his haste he had forgotten to take into account the rain now falling. He slipped on a step and fell, bashing his head on the stairs. It was a good thing the miraculous provided protection and rapid healing, otherwise, he would be feeling that in the morning. Looking up from the stairs that had caught his face, he watched the akuma go into a booklet a man was holding. The man transformed before Chat's eyes.

"I am going to make everyone suffer the way I have!" The man shouted as he stood, newly transformed.

Chat looked at the man who had blended in with his surroundings. Thankfully, Chat's enhanced vision made it possible to see him, despite the darkness. Chat snuck further up the staircase, trying to avoid the small puddles forming from the falling rain, keeping his eyes trained on the akuma.

"I am Dr. Audio. I will take away your hearing!" he laughed maniacally. Chat glanced over his shoulder, checking on Rena, Ladybug, and Carapace. They were busy trying to trap Twilight Moth.

Impulsively, Chat decided to rush Dr. Audio in hopes of tackling him to the ground. He pressed forward, still avoiding the puddles forming on the stone road and successfully tackled the akuma.

"Oh, you foolish Chat. I can't wait to destroy you!" He sneered, his skin blending in with the stone road beneath, making it tough to see him. "Twilight Moth reminded me of your failures, and I can't wait to rid Paris of you." Dr. Audio blew chilling air onto Chat's face. Chat blinked several times but was still able to keep Dr. Audio pinned.

"Ha!" Chat cried triumphantly, "Whatever you did, didn't work on me!"

Chat watched as Dr. Audio's lips moved, but no sound came out.

"Ha! Now you can't even speak!"

Dr. Audio's chest rumbled beneath Chat, he watched the man’s lips closely as they moved.

"You. Can't. Hear." Dr. Audio mouthed, enunciating every word.

Chat’s body went limp as he realized his hearing was gone. Dr. Audio took advantage of the hero’s fog and rolled Chat off his body. Chat looking up from where he had landed on his back and watched Dr. Audio laugh. The akuma punched him straight in the chest, the blow sending vibrations throughout Chat’s body and the surrounding area. 

He huffed in pain as Dr. Audio ran toward the other heroes. Chat groaned, knowing he couldn't do anything in his current state. He panted as he slowly crawled behind a nearby wall, hiding himself from watching eyes. He slowly sat up and leaned on the wall for support as his chest ached from the punch he had taken. Pulling out his baton, he fired off a text to the team.

_ CN: Don’t let Dr. Audio’s chilling air hit you. Apparently it causes hearing loss… _

Chat dropped his transformation, letting Plagg recharge.

“You better get me three wheels of Cheese after this! _ ” _ Plagg demanded, finishing his cheese wedge, huffing slightly himself. 

Adrien didn’t hear Plagg’s demands for cheese, he was working on taking steady deep breaths without wincing. He drew in a final deep breath, feeling a little better, and called for his transformation. 

Chat scaled the wall he had been leaning against so he could see the action. Ladybug was currently swinging her yo-yo to deflect the air Dr. Audio was shooting from his mouth, protecting Rena and Carapace. Carapace looked like he had taken a hit; Rena was helping him stand. She scooped up Carapace and ran toward Chat.

"Get to work!" Rena yelled, running toward him, frustrated that Chat appeared to just be standing around.

Carapace pulled up a message on his shield. "He says don't let the air touch you, it causes hearing loss." Carapace looked up at Chat and pointed at his ears. “You can’t hear?” 

Chat shook his head. “I rushed him.” He shrugged, knowing he should not have been so impulsive. It always got him into trouble, again and again. 

Carapace sent a message back. 

_ C: Twilight Moth broke my leg, I'm out. _

Rena set Carapace down carefully “Stay here and let Wayzz heal you.” She kissed his cheek before returning to help Ladybug.

"He broke your leg?!” Chat exclaimed looking at the new message on his baton. “This guy is worse than Hawk Moth." Chat groaned, stooping down to help Carapace get situated.

Chat didn't hear Carapace say, "You got that right, now go help the girls."

He looked up just as Carapace had finished his sentence. "This no hearing thing sucks…" He said softly. Carapace sent him a message. 

_ C: Go help _

Chat rose, extending his baton and landing behind Ladybug.

"Hi Ladies," He said.

Rena and Ladybug rolled their eyes.

"What's the plan?" He asked, looking between the two heroes.

Ladybug called her lucky charm. It was bluetooth speakers. Ladybug pressed play on the speakers, unsure of how else to use the item.

"Turn off that garbage!" Dr. Audio yelled, referring to Jagged Stone's rock ballad.

"This song happens to be one of my favorites!" Ladybug sassed back, turning the volume up louder. Ladybug looked at Chat, worried about hindrance given to him by Dr. Audio. "I can't see him well," She spoke slowly and enunciated her words for him. "Tell me if he moves."

She pulled out the hidden earpiece from her bug phone and signaled Chat and Rena to do the same. Chat put the earbud in, knowing it wouldn't change his hearing status, but thankful he wasn't completely useless.

Rena left to try to corner Dr. Audio; she was hoping to be true to the cunning fox kwami who provided her powers and trap the akuma.

"Dr. Audio is sitting covering his ears from the noise coming from the speakers. What is playing?" Chat asked, forgetting he couldn't get an answer. He could feel some of the reverberation from the speaker, even with the distance. His baton buzzed in his hand. Carapace was taking the time to text responses for Chat, since he couldn’t do anything else. Even with speedy healing, broken limbs still needed time to heal.

_ C: It's Jagged Stone's rock ballad from a few years ago. _

_ C: Ladybug says it's her favorite. _

Chat smiled, he loved that song as well and the tender memories associated with it; it was one of his favorite Jagged songs. 

"It looks like he is slowly building tolerance to the music because he is not bent over as much." Chat said, his eyes tracking the imperceptible Dr. Audio.

Ladybug and Rena came in closer.

_ C: Do you know where the akuma is? _

"It's in a booklet he was holding. I think he put it in his back pocket." Chat responded out loud to Carapace's text.

_ C: Ladybug says whatever she throws at you, Cataclysm. _

"Got it." Chat said, stepping forward some, ready to catch whatever Ladybug threw to him. Rena used her flute to hit Dr. Audio. He barely dodged her flute attack and blew his cold air. Ladybug backflipped, landing in front of Rena and created a yo-yo shield to protect them.

Rena again swung her flute at him, this time striking him. He reeled backward, and Ladybug used her yo-yo to spin him around, grabbing at what she thought to be his back. Her hand connected with something; she snatched it and threw it at Chat.

Chat watched as a shimerry item came flying at him. He caught it and immediately called upon his cataclysm.

Ladybug's yo-yo swung by and grabbed the black akuma released from the now broken booklet.

"Bye-bye little butterfly." Chat said softly. He looked around his silent world. It was amazing how much he missed the sounds of the city. How much he missed the team banter and cheering for each other. He missed Carapace and Rena’s flirting when they thought no one was listening, which he could hear thanks to his enhanced hearing as Chat. He missed the sound of rain hitting the stone streets. He missed Ladybug’s groans when he made a pun. He was excited as he watched Ladybug throw the red and black spotted speakers into the air, calling upon the magical ladybugs to fix the damage and repair his hearing. 

Carapace bounded over, his leg no longer broken. 

“Oh my gosh! That was amazing!” Rena cheered, coming over to the three heroes. They took a few minutes to congratulate each other. 

Chat wanted to check on Ladybug. She had seemed unsettled before the akuma battle. “Glad you guys were here tonight. Now, go get some rest! See you tomorrow.” Chat said urging the two to leave.

Ladybug gave a quick wave as Rena and Carapace left.

“What did you want to tell me?” Chat asked.

“I wanted to tell you…” Ladybug was afraid he wouldn’t accept her, after hearing how she completely fell apart over Adrien and seeing how out of practice she was. Fear won this time. “I think we need a backup plan. I’m not as strong as I once was, and even with Rena and Carapace fighting alongside us, I feel drained. We might be in a tough spot, and I just don’t know if I am strong enough to do this.”

“Ladybug, you are strong. We can do this.”

“Chat you are so sweet.” Ladybug said, “I need to go lay down. See you tomorrow.” Ladybug waved as she threw her yo-yo to leave.

Marinette fell into her bed, exhausted.

In the morning she woke feeling rested, and it was an amazing feeling. Marinette spent the day sketching and preparing for her meeting with Nathalie the next day. She looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for patrol. She closed her sketchbook and climbed downstairs. Marinette made it a point to eat something in front of her parents once a day, and she knew it mattered after hearing Nino tell Alya about her breakdown.

“Hey Mama, I’m going for a walk, I need some inspiration and confidence for tomorrow.”

“Oh, sure Honey. Why don’t you take some snacks with you?”

Marinette nodded happily as she watched her mother pack some treats into a bag for her. “Thanks Mama. I might stop by Alya’s later too, so I’ll text you when I’m on my way home.”

“Be safe Honey and stay away from any akuma attacks.”

Marinette hugged her mother and left the bakery. She sat down on a park bench and opened her snack bag. It had more than she needed, but she smiled at her mother’s love.

“Mind if I join you?” She heard Chat’s voice.

Marinette smiled at him, blushing a little, “Of course you can.” 

Chat sat down next to her, “What smells so delicious in your bag?” Chat asked, eyeing the snacks.

Marinette giggled. It was sincere this time and it made Chat’s heart purr. “Just some snacks from my parent’s bakery. My Mama worries that I don’t eat enough.” Marinette angled the bag towards Chat.

“Thanks,” Chat said, reaching in and grabbing a treat. “Can I ask you something?”

Marinette nodded as she bit into a macaron.

“How close were you to Adrien Agreste before his father was arrested? I’m asking because some people are worried that he is Twilight Moth.”

“He’s not.” Marinette declared with a shake of her head.

“How can you be so sure?” Chat asked, surprised at her conviction.

“I knew him pretty well before his father’s arrest. He was one of my best friends. Adrien was too kind, too heartbroken to do that, to become his father.” Marinette thought about the kindhearted Adrien and she couldn’t help but smile at the memories of their time together.

Chat nodded, “Have you talked to him recently?”

Marinette sadly shook her head, “No I haven’t. I haven’t heard from him in over three years, I guess.”

“Do you like him?”

Marinette looked at Chat with a quizzical brow, “I did. But I don’t think he liked me as much as I liked him.”

“And now?”

Marinette looked ahead thinking about the last three years, and the new information Nino revealed; he was back in contact with Adrien. She shrugged her shoulders. “I have a boyfriend now. Bennett.” Marinette thought about her current relationship, and how everyone was telling her to end it. “So, I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

“If you didn’t have a boyfriend?” Chat asked, unable to stop himself. Almost desperate to know what Marinette thought of him, Adrien. 

“As I said before, I don’t think he liked me the same way I liked him…” Marinette said looking down at the ground. “I guess I would like to know why he broke his promise.” She added with a shrug.

Chat felt his staff vibrate - a text. He wanted to tell Marinette why he broke his promise. “Thanks for answering my questions, but I’m needed elsewhere.”

“Here, you can take these, I’m not hungry.”

Chat slowly took the bag from Marinette, “Are you sure?” He didn’t want Marinette to go hungry. Chat turned the bag back toward her, hoping she would take a final snack. 

“Yeah. I’m just going to go for a walk. Thanks for talking to me.” Marinette stood, reaching in one last time to grab a macaron. “And thanks for protecting Paris, I imagine it is a taxing job.” She walked away.

Chat stared after Marinette for a few moments, amazed at the kindness she showed from her heart. He answered Carapace’s text and jumped on the rooftops.

Marinette ducked behind a corner and watched until Chat was gone. Then she quickly transformed.

Ladybug jumped to the rooftops and caught up to the running Chat. “Hey, there kitty, what’s in the bag?”

“Some snacks from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. I saw their daughter and she gave them to me.”

“She is so sweet.” Ladybug commented, feeling happy with herself, slowly rebuilding her confidence.

“She is sweet.” Chat admitted.

Ladybug smiled as she flung her yo-yo and watched it connect with the Eiffel Tower. She snatched Chat up and held him close as they flew towards the meeting spot. Ladybug didn’t want to say having Chat back in her life made her feel better, but honestly, it did. It was like half of her had been missing and now it was returned.

_ That’s because half of you  _ was _ missing.  _ Tikki said in Ladybug’s mind.  _ Chat Noir is the Ying to your Yang. That’s why it feels better having him back. _

Ladybug looked at her partner. It was amazing with all their history and personal struggles that they were able to fall into sync so quickly, especially after being separated for three years. Ladybug realized that some part of her had loved Chat since the beginning, when they fought Stoneheart. But what could she do about that now?

Ladybug let Chat take charge, his authoritative commands soothing to her ears. He gave out assignments for patrols, deciding it would be best to do a rolling rotation. This ensured everyone would have time to recoup and recover. Tonight, Chat would show Carapace the route he normally took, and Ladybug would show Rena Rouge her route.

“Ready Rena?”

“Before we go, can I ask a question?”

“Lots of that tonight…” Ladybug said under her breath. “Yes?”

“How do you handle everything? I mean it’s a lot, keeping secrets.”

Ladybug sighed, “It can be hard to handle. But for your safety and those you love, you just do what you have to do.”

“How often did you have to lie in the beginning?” Rena asked.

Ladybug laughed, “Oh Rena, that is for me to know and you to find out.” With another laugh, Ladybug jumped off the Eiffel Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say 'thank you'. It is scary putting yourself and your art out there, and yet I have been met with support and kindness. I am so thankful for my readers, and your support. Thank you so much! <3  
> I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I have enjoyed writing!


	11. Life Dreams

Adrien was excited to finally be meeting with the designers today, welcoming the distraction from his superhero duties. He instructed Nathalie to have them each set up in his father’s old office where he would then walk around, ask questions and look at each designer’s work.

“What exactly are you looking for Adrien?” Nathalie asked, intrigued with the young Mr. Agreste. He had never shown much interest in his father's work as a teenager, but was taking to his new role and responsibilities well. 

“I’m not sure what direction I want to take the company, but I’ll know it when I see it.” Adrien said confidently.

“Everyone is ready sir.” Nathalie said, looking at the room through the closed-circuit surveillance monitor.

“Nathalie, don’t call me sir please.” He replied with a small shake of his head. “I am not my father and I don't want to be like him. Plus I am younger than you, Adrien is fine.”

“Yes, Adrien.” She affirmed with a short nod. 

Adrien entered the office and saw the seven designers all set up. Each table was filled with sketchbooks, various garments and mannequins. It was awe-inspiring to be in a room surrounded by so much talent, as was evident by the avant-garde displays. 

As he glanced over each designer and their exhibit, his breath caught slightly when he spotted Marinette Dupian-Cheng. She looked stunning, with her hair pulled into a perfect bun atop her head. The off white sheath dress suited her, setting off her blue eyes, even from this distance. And the dainty black belt hugging her waist showed off her figure. Adrien smiled at her, before turning his attention to the other designers. “Thank you for coming today.” He said, thankful for the public speaking class he had taken at University and the confidence it endowed him. He also couldn’t help but feel pride for Marinette. She was on the list of designers his father had felt threatened by. Nathalie of course had phrased it differently, but Adrien knew the truth. “I am excited to see what you have created. I am looking for a new designer to work with me in rebranding what was the Gabriel brand, and that new designer is one of you.” 

Adrien and Nathalie walked around the room, looking at what the designers had provided. Five of the seven designers showed promise. Adrien had a vision for rebranding his father’s company but he didn’t want to be so dismissive or judgmental: like Gabriel. He grabbed a notepad from his father's old desk and did a more thorough walkthrough. When he was finished, he and Nathalie stepped out of the room and deliberated for a moment.

Marinette watched as Adrien reentered the room, his presence commanding attention and his kind demeanor attracting smiles. “Thank you everyone for your time and effort. I am going to dismiss two of you. I want it to be noted that everyone here is talented. I am in for some competition!” Several people chuckled softly at Adrien’s comment. “I would be excited to work with any one of you. But I have a specific vision unfolding before me, and I am sorry, Diamond and Jess your designs are not what I am looking for at this moment. Pack your things and see Nathalie before you leave.”

He walked over and shook the two designer’s hands, speaking with them briefly before turning back to the rest of the designers. The future of the new Agreste brand was hanging in the balance, Adrien had to be thorough. “I’ll be walking around and talking with each of you before I make any more decisions.”

Adrien took his time talking to each individual as Nathalie sorted out compensation for Jess and Diamond. He was trying to get a real sense of each person as he spoke with them, a talent years of being Chat Noir and a celebrity teen had helped him hone. He had learned, especially in the last three years, to trust his gut when it came to people and their intentions. Since his screw-up with Marinette, he had mentally made the effort to trust his first instincts. Adrien now knew he had always cared for Marinette, ever since that day with the umbrella. This realization about his feelings had come after his return to Paris, when he had heard Nino detail Marinette's hardships. His inability to listen to his intuition sooner had hurt them both. 

Marinette stood nervously tapping her toes and fidgeting with her belt; she was the last designer in the room. Time seemed to be standing still as the man she had given her heart to as a teenager walked closer to her. She had to admit to herself that time had been kind to him. He was just as gorgeous, if not more, than when they were in school together, even with the new glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He was taller than that day at the train station, and he looked like he had put effort towards building muscles. But behind those glasses were the same kindness-filled emerald green eyes Marinette wouldn’t mind staring into. His smile still stopped her heart in a way that no one else could.

“Hello, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien spoke, stepping in front of the beautiful Marinette. He tried to calm his racing heart; something about Marinette’s countenance made him happy inside and out. She was beaming, and her happiness was contagious. All they had shared was a simple smile; not even Ladybug could make him feel this level of joy and warmth. 

“Hello, Mr. Agreste.” She said, giving a small bow. Marinette forced herself to be calm and focused, despite the power Adrien still had over her after all these years.

“What would you bring to the Agreste Brand?” Adrien asked, looking through the sketchbook Marinette had provided.

Marinette thought for a few minutes. “I would bring renewed energy. Your father had an amazing design eye, I have studied and admired his work for years. I am also true to myself. I would be a good bridge from what your father was doing to something new and inspired.”

Adrien nodded. “If you really are true to who you are as a designer, do you still consider yourself a team player?” Adrien asked, examining some of the seams of the dress on her mannequin. He wanted to be involved in all aspects of the rebranding process and needed someone who would work _with_ him, not for him. 

“I am undeniably a team player.” Marinette smiled, thinking of her superhero team. “What I mean when I say I am true to myself is that I have standards I will not deviate from. I am also honest and trustworthy.”

Adrien couldn’t help himself, “Your work is amazing. You have improved so much in the last three years. I can see why you were on Gabriel’s list.”

“Thank you.” Marinette said, bowing a little.

Adrien flipped to the back of her sketchbook. “What is this?” He asked, pulling out a folded piece of paper.

Marinette was shocked to see this piece of paper. _Tikki! Did you do this?_ She thought as she watched, unable to stop him. Adrien unfolded the sketch.

Marinette watched his facial expression soften as he realized what he was holding.

“I designed it after our basketball game.” She said tenderly. Marinette hadn’t looked at her older sketchbooks in a while, the pain of Adrien’s broken promise stinging whenever she tried. Seeing this old design next to some of her current sketches was a good yardstick of her growth. Marinette could remember exactly what she was thinking when she sketched the various images on the page Adrien held. She could remember the beating of her heart as she sketched, her plan to make it for his birthday, the pause she took as she replayed their moment on the piano together. This sketchbook spread had been one of her favorites to look back on during those three months while she had patiently waited for Adrien’s birthday. Now, it felt mocking; a painful reminder of shattered hopes and dreams, of time wasted.

Adrien looked at Marinette. Even though he looked at the picture of the two of them every night, she was even more stunning in person than he remembered. Yet there was something in her eyes, they weren’t as bluebell as they once were. Adrien thought they had darkened, like the sky of a rising storm. But this wasn’t what made her more lovely. It was the knowledge that she had faced the pits of hell and conquered it; she could conquer anything. This was a fact true to Marinette, but in this moment, it made her even more beautiful to him.

“You made this for me?” Adrien asked, thankful they were alone in the room.

“As promised.” Marinette muttered sadly.

Adrien nodded, a pang hitting his heart as he wistfully folded the paper and placed it back in her sketchbook. “Why do you want to work here?”

“If I may be so bold, I would be happy working at any fashion house in France. It’s been my dream since I was little. But I am willing to take a chance on a dying brand because I believe in second chances.” At the moment, Marinette was thinking of giving Adrien a second chance, but she didn’t know if that was wise. She didn’t want to get hurt again.

Adrien wanted a second chance with Marinette. He wanted to prove to her he was worth it, that he wasn’t a waste or a nightmare.

“Thank you, Mari, ah-” Adrien cleared his throat, “Ms. Dupain-Cheng for your time. If you’d be so kind as to wait in the foyer with the other designers.”

Marinette gave a bow and exited the room. Adrien stood in the center and turned to examine each of the designer’s tables while he waited for Nathalie. As he looked, one stood above the rest. Marinette’s designs were eye-catching and beautiful. What called to him most about her designs was that he could imagine his mother wearing all of them. His mother was at the heart of this rebranding. He was the man he was because of her. Her love echoed through him, even when she was gone and she was the reason Adrien wanted to be successful.

Nathalie entered the room and walked to Adrien. “Tell me what happened.” He said, knowing Nathalie’s watchful eye would provide important information for their decision-making. 

“The first four began to gossip the moment someone joined the group. Talking about you, where you had disappeared to, the possibility of you being Twilight Moth, how cute you are.” Nathalie rolled her eyes a little. “But the last one...” She looked quickly at her notes. “...Ms. Dupain-Cheng, did not.”

Adrien nodded knowingly. “Who do you think I should go with?”

“You’re asking me?” Nathalie was caught off guard; Gabriel had certainly never asked for her opinion.

“Of course. You’ve been handling this a lot longer than I have. Plus, I know Gabriel would not have kept you on if he didn’t trust you. That’s why we had so many cooks when I was growing up.”

She nodded, letting Adrien’s confidence in her abilities ignite a light within herself. “Business-wise, Pierre would make sense. He’s been working in the fashion house for years and knows our systems well. But design-wise, Marinette’s has the most life.” Nathalie acknowledged, turning and looking at the dress on the mannequin. “I can see Emilie, your mother, in this.”

They stood together in front of Marinette’s dress. “Me too. She would love this gown.” Adrien reached out and gently touched a strand of ribbon hanging from the waistline; he wanted to be fair. “You know Marinette and I went to school together?”

“Yes, I remember.”

Adrien sighed, “I had a crush on her before all the stuff with Gabriel happened. She met me at the train station that day and I promised I would come back for my birthday.”

Nathalie held her poker face, “But you didn’t.”

Adrien’s head dropped. “I have never regretted anything so much. I just want to make sure I am not trying to win her over by helping her achieve her lifelong dream. I want someone I can work with – long term. But I really like Marinette. I need you to be impartial for me.”

“Okay. What if we kept Marinette, Pierre, and Milos? Milos also knows the fashion industry well.”

Adrien thought, “Yes. Let’s do that. Thank you, Nathalie. Bring them in, and I’ll take care of it.”

“Yes si-” she caught herself, “Adrien.”

Once the designers were in the room, Adrien spoke. “Thank you for your time. I am not going to make this agonizingly long. Pierre, Milos, and Marinette…”

Marinette’s heart was pounding as Adrien spoke. This could be it. The end of the line. Adrien’s next words could shatter her dreams.

“… I want to see more of your work. Jean and Marc, thank you for your time. Please clean up and see Nathalie before you leave.”

Marinette wanted to shout with joy, relief flooding her body. She was one step closer to achieving her dream. She watched as Adrien said a personal thank you to Jean and Marc. Adrien walked over to Milos and then Pierre. As Adrien came closer, Marinette couldn’t help but think she was kept because of their personal history. Adrien wouldn’t do that, would he?

“Thank you, Marinette. Nathalie will be contacting you again soon with some things we want to see next. In the meantime, do you have anything you’d like to ask me?” Adrien questioned, trying to stay businesslike.

“Am I here because of our history?” Marinette asked boldly. She didn’t know Adrien as well as she once had, but Marinette had to ask. She didn’t want her dreams to be handed to her because of someone else’s guilt.

Adrien was stunned by her bluntness. It was not something he had been on the receiving end of in high school. Marinette had been shy and skittish towards him most of the time. Their last year she finally calmed down around him and they were able to get close. He now realized that was because of her crush. “Honestly?” Adrien ran his fingers through his hair and pushed his glasses back up. “A little. But you are mostly here because your designs are striking and impressive.”

“I don’t want to be here as a pity party.” Marinette had to be strong, she had to walk away from this dream if he was just using her or giving her this job to make up for past mistakes. She wanted to be chosen because of her hard work, not Adrien’s contrition. 

“You are not.” Adrien responded to match Marinette’s strength and tone. “I understand you might not completely trust me at the moment, but trust me when I say this: You are here because you have what it takes to help me raise this company from the ashes Gabriel left behind.” 

They stared at each other for a minute before Marinette nodded. “Thank you for your honesty Adrien.” She gave another small bow and started packing her stuff.

Adrien sat at his father’s desk after the long day, spinning the chair around to look at the painting of his mother.

“You know you can’t date Marinette until you’ve picked.” Nathalie said, almost able to read Adrien’s mind.

Adrien spun around to look at her. “I know… She doesn’t trust me right now, so I don’t mind waiting.”

“You need to be smart. I know legally you don’t take over the company until your birthday, but what do you want me to do right now? Nathalie asked, pen in hand to write down her new assignments. 

“I think I should model again, that would help drum up interest. Interviews probably wouldn’t hurt either.” Adrien said with a shrug. He wasn’t excited to be back in the limelight, but it needed to be done to save the company. 

“And we should have the fashion house make some of your father’s most popular pieces.”

Adrien nodded, “Set that up Nathalie.”

Nathalie exited the room and Adrien turned back to his mother’s portrait.

“Adrien, I want CHEESE.” Plagg whined, floating down from the bookshelf in the corner.

“There is some in the desk drawer, I put it in there for you… Do you remember when we found that book of my father’s? The grimoire. It was behind Mother’s painting. What else do you think is back there?”

Plagg flew into the painting and unlocked it, ready to get into some mischief.

“Thanks, Plagg.”

Adrien stepped behind the open painting, finding a couple items of value. “This is my mother’s engagement ring.” Adrien held it in his hands for a few minutes, thinking of his mother. He slipped it into his pocket. “And the book is still here. I should get this to Master Fu.” Adrien took the book out, causing a note to slip from its pages.

_Dear Adrien,_

_If you are reading this, Ladybug and Chat Noir have succeeded where I could not. I am sorry. I believe in my purpose and I would do it again in a heartbeat, given the chance._

_Press the three green triangles to the right of the eye on the painting, you will be taken down to continue my dream._

_Gabriel Agreste_

Adrien closed the painting and looked for the three green triangles. ‘Continue his dream?’ Did Gabriel really think Adrien would take over as Hawk Moth? Was he _that_ out of touch with his son? Adrien would have never abused people to bring his mother back. He shook his head, dispelling the daydreams of his mother’s miraculous return. 

“Ready Plagg?” Adrien asked, looking over at the floating kwami.

“Do it!” The eager black cat replied.

Adrien pressed the buttons and stepped back. Slowly, the ground beneath his feet started moving and Adrien realized he was being transported to the akuma room the police had searched for. Captain Raincomprix had called just after he moved to London to ask if Adrien knew anything about this room. It was dark, but as Adrien stepped off the circular platform the mechanical blinds opened, revealing a large, decorative window. He glanced at the shadows that were cast on the floor from the ironwork, recognizing the familiar motif used throughout the mansion. As a child he had assumed it was his mother’s design choice, but it was hard to deny the butterfly design and the similarities to the Gabriel brand symbol. Adrien looked around the observatory and spotted the familiar hexagonal box sitting on a nearby table. He grabbed it. He hoped the long lost butterfly miraculous would be sitting in the box, despite the recent reveal of Twilight Moth. He would prefer an easy fix to his past mistake, instead of the destruction of another family. With trembling hands, he opened it.

“Empty.” Adrien uttered disappointed, his grip on the box tightening. He looked around the cold stale room; it was cold despite the fading sunshine coming through the open window. “Plagg, what does Nooroo like to eat?”

“How am I supposed to know!” Plagg whined. Adrien shot him an angry glance and Plagg stated, “Fruit, I think, but he always put a lot of salt on it.”

He walked over to a small shelf he had spotted in the far corner. “Pretzels?” Adrien wrinkled his face in confusion. “Let’s take the book to Master Fu and talk with him.”

Adrien stood on the platform and rose back into his father’s old office. He grabbed the book from the desk and walked to his bedroom, locking the door behind him out of habit, and called for his transformation. 

Chat Noir leapt from the window, book in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artwork included in this chapter is my own!


	12. Pasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an early post for the holidays! Hope you have a safe and wonderful Thanksgiving week! Enjoy the chapter!

Carapace and Chat Noir were on top of the Eiffel Tower at the end of their patrol. Chat sat cross-legged, his chin resting on a section of railing looking out at the skyline, his mind lost in thought. Carapace was casually sitting nearby, one leg draped over the edge with a slight swing. He was throwing his shield up and down, enjoying the fact that he was a superhero. 

“Dude, Chat?” Carapace called, pausing his throw.

Chat picked up his head and looked over at the casual Carapace. “Yeah?” 

“We have to protect Marinette.” Carapace thought about Marinette and how important she was to him and Alya. He knew she was on a date with that tool Bennett, but there wasn't much Carapace could do about that. 

Chat nodded, “I want that too.” More than he wanted to admit, he _needed_ Marinette to be safe.

“What are we going to do about it?” 

Chat shrugged slightly. If he hadn’t failed three years ago, they wouldn’t be in this position. Not that Chat minded being a superhero with his best bud; despite Nino not knowing. He hated that it was his fault Marinette was in this position. He slowly lowered his chin back onto the railing. That’s when he felt a slap in the face. "What the…? He asked, looking at the object that had landed next to him. "Pasta?!"

"Dude, is it raining pasta?" Carapace sat up, using his shield to protect him from the falling noodles.

"Akuma?" They asked, looking at each other. A pasta themed akuma - that was new.

Chat was the first to leap from the Eiffel Tower. He pulled out his Baton and called Ladybug as he ran across the rooftops, Carapace close on his heels.

"Hey Bugaboo," He cooed into the voicemail, "We’ve got an im _pasta_ attacking the city." Chat ignored Carapace's groan and subsequent laugh in the background. "Carapace and I are on it. See you soon."

"Do you ever think Ladybug gets tired of being Ladybug?" Carapace asked, not really expecting Chat to answer. They came to an area of town covered in pasta. There was a wide variety, from the thinnest angel hair to the largest ravioli. He was amazed.

Chat looked around, while it was impressive to see the streets of Paris covered in pasta, he couldn't see the person responsible. Where was the akumatized person, and what object held the akuma?

Chat and Carapace separated, hoping to find a clue on how to defeat this person. Chat decided to keep on the rooftops since the roads were covered in slippery noodles. A large pasta bowtie fell from the sky and landed in front of Chat. He paused, and stooped down, hefting it up to look at it. It looked like a delicious piece of freshly made pasta, that just so happened to be larger than normal size. Chat shrugged his shoulders and decided to take a bite _. That's good pasta_ , he thought to himself, taking a second bite. He wanted to take a third bite, but Plagg stopped him.

_Focus Adrien. Don't gorge yourself on pasta. Cheese is better anyway._

Chat rolled his eyes at Plagg's comment but dropped the pasta. He looked around, but all he could see was a sea of spaghetti.

"Why would he eat something an akuma produced?" Carapace asked, looking over at Ladybug landing beside him.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I don't know, but it's not the first time. When the Dark Owl trapped us in that container, he tried the whip cream filling it. And when Kung Food covered the Grand Paris Hotel, he tried the caramel.” Ladybug trying to remember if Chat ate any other food produced by akumas. “It's like that guy never eats or something."

Carapace laughed at Ladybug's comment.

"So, all this pasta and no one's claimed it?" Ladybug asked Carapace, watching Chat walk on a roof across the block.

Carapace shook his head. "Not yet."

"Strange." Ladybug said, trying to focus on the issue at hand. Her eyes flicked to Chat, something had caught her attention. As Chat walked by some spaghetti strands they slowly started to follow him. Ladybug watched for a few seconds to make sure she wasn’t seeing things, then she threw her yoyo; lassoing Chat and pulling him across the city block just as a spaghetti strand attempted to wrap itself around Chat's ankle.

Chat yelled in surprise as he was suddenly swept off the ground, but quickly realized it was Ladybug pulling him. He landed on his feet next to Carapace who was surprised to see him.

"Keep moving!" Ladybug waved to the boys to follow her.

As they ran the pasta began to move, coming alive. "I am The Pasta Maker." The pasta boomed. "I am the best pasta maker in the city of Paris!"

"Penne for your thoughts Ladybug?" Chat asked as they ran, proud of his pun.

Ladybug giggled a little, "Focus, Chat." She added in a more serious tone. 

A fist made out of pasta came flying toward the heroes. Carapace was the first to spot it, throwing his shield to prevent the punch from striking Chat or Ladybug.

Chat extended his baton, rising above the spray of noodles destroyed by Carapace's shield. He launched himself across the block, hoping to provide a different approach to fighting the akuma. Chat watched as the monster struck at Carapace and Ladybug several times, both avoiding its blows. As he observed the situation, Chat realized the creature could only focus on what was directly in front of him.

The Pasta Maker focused his attacks on Ladybug. She leapt and dodged the first three strikes, but when he struck again one struck Ladybug's head and the next sent her flying across the nighttime Paris sky.

"LADYBUG!" Chat called, and The Pasta Maker turned his attention to Chat, trapping him in a mess of slippery spaghetti.

Carapace watched as Ladybug's limp body flew overhead, then he took off running. "Shelter!" Carapace called, directing his shelter to surround Ladybug, hoping to help her land safely.

Carapace caught up to Ladybug and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the Shelter had cradled her body as he intended. He grabbed her and lowered her carefully to the ground.

_Get her hidden Master Nino and don't look if she drops her transformation._

Carapace did as his wise kwami instructed, pulling Ladybug's comatose body to a stairwell in a nearby alleyway. He heard her earrings beep just as he turned to stand guard.

"Carapace." A tiny voice spoke.

"Yes?" He responded, afraid to turn around.

"I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami. Is there any food nearby? I need some extra strength to heal Ladybug."

Carapace looked around and spotted a bread truck open on the street. He jogged over, grabbed a single baguette, and ran back to Tikki.

"Is she going to be okay?" Carapace asked, handing the tiny kawmi the baguette.

She nodded and took a bite. "Yes. Once I'm finished eating, I will reenter the miraculous and use some of my power to heal her. Then after we defeat the akuma, she can throw her lucky charm and she will be completely healed." Tikki said, scarfing down several more bites of bread.

Carapace nodded a few times. "Thanks Tikki. I know we couldn't do this without you."

"Thanks Carapace, now go help Chat." Tikki urged, floating toward Ladybug's body.

Carapace took two steps away, but stopped. "Tikki?" He asked, turning around, hoping to ask her a question before returning to the battle.

Tikki hadn't heard Carapace because she was overwhelmed with making sure Ladybug was okay. Noticing Tikki was distracted, Carapace thought about sneaking a peek.

"...I shouldn’t…" He said, mostly to himself. He ran back to the fight, calling his dear partner on his way to help Chat.

While he was fighting alone, Chat had learned that the more he struggled against the pasta strands wrapped around him, the tighter they got. He also knew that he couldn't use his cataclysm until Ladybug was well enough to cleanse the akuma, so he couldn't escape that way either.

"What happened to you?" Chat asked the akuma curiously, hoping to get it talking and give the team time to regroup.

The akuma growled and tightened his strands a little bit more. "Twilight Moth says not to talk to failures."

"Wow." Chat replied, that hurt. "Twilight Moth made the choice to use the brooch." He countered.

The akuma didn't acknowledge Chat's statement.

"Your pasta tasted really good, I tried it." Chat said, encouragingly.

"Thank you." The Pasta Maker replied, suppressing a smile. 

Chat grinned. There was a kind person underneath all this pasta, and they needed to be found. "Is it handmade?" Chat had always wanted to learn more about cooking. While living by himself in London he cooked every night he could, which during the school year wasn't as often as he would have liked. He had also made sure Nathalie didn’t hire a full-time chef for him when he returned. 

"Yes."

"I've always wanted to make fresh pasta." Chat replied, "I think that would be a great skill to have."

The akuma nodded, its eyes scanning the skyline.

"What if Ladybug doesn't come back?" Chat asked softly, worrying about Ladybug and how long it was taking for Carapace to give some signal.

"Good." The akuma answered shortly.

"How is that good?" Chat asked, exasperated. Ladybug was needed. Paris needed her, Chat needed her. How could he redeem himself and help protect Marinette without Ladybug?

"She failed too."

Chat drew in what he hoped wouldn't be his last breath and called for his Cataclysm. The pasta surrounding his body disintegrated and Chat landed on the ground. He jumped up and swung his extended baton. The Pasta Maker toppled over in pain and Chat ran to find Ladybug.

"Chat!" Carapace called, returning to the scene. "Rena is on her way! Ladybug will be here soon."

Chat nodded, dropping into the metro and taking a chance to recharge Plagg.

"Is she going to be okay?" Adrien asked with a tremor in his voice, pulling some cheese out of his pocket.

Plagg snacked quickly, "Tikki will do everything in her power to make sure she is, don't worry."

Adrien offered Plagg another section of cheese, unable to heed Plagg’s advice. He drew a deep breath before calling his transformation.

Chat raced up the stairs and lept onto a nearby roof.

He put the earpiece from his baton into his ear, calling Carapace as he raced to follow The Pasta Maker's path of destruction. "Carapace."

"Dude."

"Man inside pasta."

"Got it."

Chat leapt off the rooftop, baton extended, and smashed down on The Pasta Maker.

The pasta shell cracked open slightly, Chat could see a man clutching a rolling pin. _Got it_. Chat charged the man, his arm reaching out to grab the rolling pin Chat assumed was the akumatized object. Instead, a fist-shaped ravioli smacked Chat, changing his course. He stumbled, catching himself before landing on his face.

Carapace watched Chat's struggle and threw his shield at The Pasta Maker. It connected with the pasta monster and boomeranged back. Carapace watched in horror as more ravioli fists went flying towards Chat.

Chat backflipped away from the onslaught of ravioli. He pulled out his baton, hoping to see Ladybug's symbol on his phone. Before he could look, several lengths of spaghetti tried to wrap themselves around him. He expertly wielded his baton as a sabre, slicing through the attacking noodles successfully.

Chat spotted Rena bounding into the action as he tried to catch his breath, but the constant attack of pasta meant he had to keep jumping.

Carapace was glad to see Rena, hoping her fresh eyes would help defeat this akuma.

"Ladybug?" She asked, running alongside Carapace, hoping to help protect Chat from the constant attacks.

"Injured." Carapace said, shaking his head worriedly.

Rena's eyes quickly flicked to Carapace. Her mind raced through the different options they had to cleanse the akuma. Maybe Master Fu had something.

"Does she need help?" Rena asked, reaching Chat and using her flute to whack some spaghetti strands away from him.

"Tikki said she'll take care of it."

"Tikki?!" Chat and Rena cried together.

Carapace nodded, throwing his shield to slice the monster.

"You know her identity?" Rena asked excitedly.

Carapace rolled his eyes, “Stay focused!” He rapidly threw his shield, hoping to slice The Pasta Maker.

Chat rushed in, and seeing the opening Carapace created, snatched the rolling pin from the man's hands. He backflipped away and out of habit, broke the rolling pin over his knee, watching the little black butterfly rise above him.

"No more evil-doing for you, little butterfly." A voice called from behind Chat. 

He whipped around to see Ladybug standing with her yo-yo in hand. He deflated as the worry of her well-being left his body. 

"Great job team!" She cheered, releasing the brilliant white butterfly from her yoyo.

"Glad to have you back," Carapace said softly. "It seems these akumas care only about you and Chat."

"Yeah," Rena agreed, "Miss Communication and Dr. Audio focused mostly on Ladybug. And The Pasta Maker didn't try to retaliate against Carapace or I."

Ladybug nodded, "Miss Communicator said I wasn't wanted here."

"The Pasta Maker said we are failures…" Chat added.

Rena shook her head. "They are both wrong. But I think whoever Twilight Moth is, thinks that.”

The four heroes stood together, each wrapped in their own thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" Rena asked Ladybug.

Ladybug smiled, "I'm fine, thanks Rena." She wasn’t really. But she didn’t want Rena to worry. Physically she was almost okay, Ladybug still needed to call her Lucky Charm to finish her healing. However, while it would remove the shooting pain in her head from The Pasta Maker’s attack, her mental anguish could not be removed by the miraculous ladybugs. Stress and guilt were taking their toll. Her mental load was heavy and she felt she had to keep it to herself. Why hadn’t she done better looking for the missing brooch while Chat was gone? Who could she turn to? She was the leader. She had to be in charge and avoid appearing weak in any way; she was Ladybug after all. 

"That was scary." Chat said softly. Maybe Ladybug was right. She wasn’t as strong as she used to be. Maybe they did need a backup plan. 

"You have no idea." Carapace mumbled with a shake of his head, swallowing the lump in his throat as he thought about Ladybug’s limp body.

Ladybug listened to Chat and Carapace’s recap of the battle, she was amazed at Chat's forward thinking. “Great job, Chat!” She cheered. 

Chat's ears twitched a little. He looked around, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, and what it even was.

"What do you hear?" Ladybug asked, noticing his behavior.

He turned around, finally finding the source of the sound. "Something's coming..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had been edited to include commissioned artwork by Jacey King. Check out her deviant art page here: https://www.deviantart.com/jaceyking  
> She is new to the fandom, but isn't her art just BEAUTIFUL!


	13. The Power of Rena Rouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! I hope you had an enjoyable Thanksgiving and first week of December. I'm posting a chapter today and a chapter next week (Dec 12) and then I'll be taking a break for the holidays and celebrations. I have my wedding anniversary just days before Christmas and my Hubby and I are trying to figure out what we can squeeze in while being COVID compliant.  
> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, subs, and bookmarks; it truly means so much to me. <3

Ladybug listened for the sound Chat had heard, feeling thankful she still had her Lucky Charm to call upon. But she worried about her team. Chat and Carapace already had an eventful first half of the evening, they must be tired. She looked over at Chat who seemed agitated, his cat ears still twitching with the noise.

"Rena, Carapace, go do recon!" Ladybug directed, ignoring her pain, "Let's keep in touch," She pulled out her earpiece.

Rena and Carapace did the same before jogging away in the direction of the growing sound.

"Ladybug are you okay? That was a nasty hit!" Chat turned to look at her. He studied her movements, checking for any signs of injury or weakness. Ladybug looked down at her feet. She didn't know what Tikki had done to help revive and heal her, but she was thankful for Carapace's quick calling of Shelter to protect her.

"I'll be fine. Why is there another akuma?" she asked Chat. “How…?”

He shook his head. "Twilight Moth seems angry. Like he has some personal vendetta against us."

"I'm a little angry with myself, if I'm honest." Ladybug responded, tears pricking her eyes, "We did fail…"

"Ladybug," Chat said softly, pulling her in for a hug, "We haven't failed until we stop trying. We will get this guy." Chat tenderly kissed the top of her head, hoping his words helped her.

"Thanks Chat. You are always so optimistic." Ladybug affirmed, enjoying Chat's warmth and comfort. As they stood together in a shared embrace, Ladybug’s heart raced with anticipation. She felt so safe in his arms. Would they ever be able to have a different type of relationship? Could they ever be more than just partners? 

"Carapace has been hit!" Rena shouted through the earpiece. "He's gone!"

Chat quickly released his hug, and they ran toward the battle, worried about their team member. He rushed ahead, noticing the night sky which somehow seemed darker than normal. His ears were still twitching as the noise which had alerted them of the akuma, slowly died away.

"Where are you?" Ladybug asked, running beside Chat.

"Trocadero!" Rena's voice shouted in her ear.

"What is it?"

"I'm not even sure, LB" Rena responded, her voice thick with worry. "There was a blinding light, then I turned around and he was gone."

Ladybug watched Chat veer off to investigate Carapace’s disappearance as she caught up to Rena.

"We'll figure this out Rena, don't worry." Ladybug said, giving her a quick hug.

Ladybug looked around just in time to see Chat get hit by a blinding light. Suddenly, he was gone.

Chat jumped to his feet and looked around. "Ladybug!" he called, "Carapace! Rena?!"

"Chat?! Dude, is that you?" Carapace called, running toward him. He gave a sigh of relief, glad to no longer be alone in this creepy place.

Carapace and Chat walked around a distorted version of Paris’s streets. Everything in this alternate plane looked almost the same, but little details were changed. There was no Jagged Stone. Instead there was now a pop star named Smooth Sand whose music was not as tasteful or well done as any of Jagged's famous songs, if the current song playing from some distant car was any indication. Whereas Jagged’s music could instantly make you want to move your feet and play the air guitar, the artist Smooth Sand sounded like the beat was built around the noise of nails on a chalkboard. Some of the street names were not the same either, they noticed with a quick glance around.

Chat didn't like this place, and it was more than just because his favorite musician was replaced. It was weird, it felt strange, and they couldn't reach Ladybug or Rena on the team communicators. Everything was eerie, with tall dark shadows in his peripheral vision that disappeared every time he looked. Chat and Carapace stayed together, slightly fearful of what would happen if they got separated.

"Do you really think someone is going after Marinette?" Carapace asked worriedly, walking through the quiet Parisian street, now named Rue du Cerveau.

Chat didn't really want to talk about it. His connection - no his attachment - to Marinette was something he didn't want to let slip out. "I don't know. Hawk Moth never targeted a civilian, he only wanted our miraculouses." 

Carapace nodded, "What if he thinks Marinette knows about Rena and me?" Carapace exclaimed thinking about it. He never told Marinette about his and Rena's superhero moonlighting in high school or their current activity on the superhero team. But Marinette was bright, she could have figured it out.

"That's possible." Chat replied, keeping his eyes peeled. "But he doesn't seem to be going after her. Or at least not yet."

"No, just you and Ladybug." Carapace said.

Chat dropped his head and paused, “I failed, so I can understand why he is going after me."

"Yes, you screwed up." Carapace stated, stopping and turning to look at Chat. "But _he_ made the choice to misuse the miraculous. He made the choice to start akumatizing people, even with your announcement on TV. You and Ladybug are working hard to correct your mistakes, how can Paris be mad about that?"

Chat thought about Carapace's words. "Thanks, Carapace. So what do you think about this place?"

Carapace looked around. "It's certainly creepy. But aside from a few things, everything appears the same. Let's climb the Eiffel Tower for a vantage point." Carapace said, pointing to it.

 _At least that still stands._ Chat thought to himself, running toward the tower. Although it was no longer in Champ de Mars park. It now resided in the Champ de Maim instead. 

Chat climbed his familiar route up to the top. He stood looking around, waiting for Carapace to catch up. It seemed Paris was covered with some dark clouds, casting a strange foggy haze over the city. Chat peered over toward his favorite bakery, his thoughts turning to Marinette, then croissants.

Carapace stood next to him, looking out on the evening skyline. "Chat, we are here because of an akuma, right?"

“Yeah, I think I got hit by a beam.” Chat said looking out around him. It was strange because Chat could almost hear what was going on around him. He could hear teenagers hunting for Andre the Ice Cream man, but he couldn’t see anyone. He hadn’t seen any indication of Andre existing here; even his new ad was missing. Had he and Carapace shifted into a different plane of existence? Was this the akuma power? This dark and eerie Paris was not a completely new place. Chat tried to recall if any other akuma had mind powers such as these and came up blank. He reasoned since they were experiencing it together it wasn’t a dream, but with akumas you could never know.

Carapace nodded. “How do you think the ladies are doing?” He asked, worry causing his voice to tremble ever so slightly. Chat only noticed it due to his hypersensitive hearing. 

Chat placed his hand on Carapace’s shoulder, offering support to his friend. “Rena and Ladybug are two of the strongest and fiercest women I know. They are going to be fine.” 

Carapace looked at Chat, thankful for his comfort, guidance and experience in this new time of his life. It was a tough job to be an on-call superhero, but at least he didn’t have to keep his identity a secret from his fiance. “You are right.” He pushed his worry to the back of his mind, focusing on defeating the new akuma. 

They stood together scanning the city in silence, looking for something, anything. “We should check the Dupain-Cheng Bakery to see if anything is different there.” Chat said looking toward what he considered the best bakery in all of Paris. “It might give us clues to who Twilight Moth is, and what he wants with Marinette.” 

_Cheese profiteroles!_ Plagg screamed excitedly. 

Chat visibly winced. _Plagg, now is not the time to think with your stomach. We need to find a way to help Ladybug and Rena._

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled, running toward the spot where he had just been standing. "I can't lose him!" She sobbed turning around on the spot several times, then slowly sinking to the ground. How could she have failed Chat? They were supposed to be a team, protecting each other and Paris. She felt so powerless, defeated, and weak.

 _"Ladybug!"_ A voice called. Ladybug spun around to look at the person who had called her name.

"Who are you?" She demanded, looking at a man dressed in black.

His lips didn't move, but he spoke in her mind. " _I am Mind Melder._ "

"What do you want?" She asked, jaw set in anger.

_"I want people to understand the power of the mind. I want them to know that it is easily manipulated and corrupted. I want to use your mind to destroy you."_

She knew the power her mind could have over her. Ladybug shuddered. 

_"Now, dear Ladybug."_ Mind Melder spoke in her head. _"Let's see what you can survive."_

Ladybug was suddenly standing at the edge of a clear still lake. _"What is this place?"_ She wondered.

 _"Your worst nightmare!"_ Mind Melder bellowed.

Ladybug shivered. Mind Melder put a fog over her eyes, it was an unseasonably cold night and she felt she was all alone.

 _"Come Ladybug."_ The voice instructed her. 

She didn't want to follow, but her body obeyed. She looked around, blinking away the fog as her feet led her down the street. She halted, her eyes welling with tears.

_"I've brought you to this place…"_

"I know where I am!" She snapped back. The gates to the Agreste Manor opened before her. There she stood, in front of the place where they had failed.

Suddenly, lining the walkway was every person Hawk Moth had akumatized. Her feet forced her forward.

"You're a failure." Evilestrartor sneered.

"We are still being hurt." Dark Cupid stated.

Ladybug's walk was slow, her feet deliberately ambling along.

"You make Paris reek." Princess Fragrance's piercing voice taunted.

With each exclamation of failure, Ladybug's heart felt heavier. She had failed, she was the reason so many people were reliving the worst part of their lives. She was the reason anxiety and depression were on the rise once again in Paris.

Her footsteps felt heavier as she walked toward the steps of the house.

Chat and Carapace could see a gathering of people at the Agreste Manor from the rooftops near the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. "What's happening over there?" Chat asked, peering over at the Manor.

They arrived to see Ladybug's slow, grueling walk.

"You shoulder this blame alone." Rogercop stated.

"That's not true." Chat said, mostly to himself and Carapace.

Puppeteer was next. "You should never have been trusted, you goodie-two-shoeses."

Chat could see the physical toll these negative comments were taking on Ladybug. 

"Ladybug is a disgrace, True or False?" KawamiBuster asked. "True."

"Stop it!" Chat shouted, jumping down to stand next to Ladybug. He hated seeing Ladybug so beaten down. Her slumped shoulders and glossy eyes, her head hanging low with grief and sadness. 

Volpina chanted. "Ladybug isn't even a superhero!" 

Ladybug winced at Volpina’s words, tears slipping down her cheeks. 

"STOP IT!" Chat yelled louder, holding Ladybug's hand hoping to provide comfort. "Stop this! None of this is true!"

 _"Oh my dear Chat."_ Mind Melder said, materializing in front of them. _"You are right. Ladybug is not at fault."_ He snickered before he spoke. _"You are."_

And with that, the akuma victims began directing displeasure towards Chat, harassing him with angry words. Their shouting became a cacophony of voices demanding to be heard. Chat threw his hands over his ears. "Stop!" He feebly tried to yell over them. “Please…” Slowly he sank to his knees, hoping to escape the noise, the negativity, the destructive words, and the guilt piling on his shoulders. 

The embers of Ladybug’s love for Chat burst into wild flames in her chest. He didn’t deserve to be treated his way, he didn’t need this negativity. "Stop, Mind Melder." Ladybug's calm voice cut through the clamor.

_"Oh my dear Ladybug, how you shoulder his deficiencies. Can't you let him accept the truth?"_

Ladybug knelt down, ignoring Mind Melder’s words shoving them to the back of her mind. "Chat, are you okay?"

His timid eyes met hers. "It’s true… I failed."

"Stand." She said encouragingly, lacing her fingers through his once he stood.

"Mind Melder, I see what you are doing. You are trying to divide us, trying to use our guilt to turn us against each other, to make us doubt our own abilities. Well, guess what,” Ladybug stood tall as she spoke, “I have full faith and trust in Chat Noir. He made a mistake, but one mistake does not a failure make. And if your master thinks he can divide us, it is not possible."

Carapace jumped down, standing behind them in solidarity.

 _"You think yourself wise, Ladybug?"_ Mind Melder asked, a smirk on his face. _"Then why have you not faced_ him _?"_ Mind Melder turned and pointed to the top of the stairs. Standing in front of the large intimidating front doors was teenage Adrien Agreste.

Ladybug trembled. Seeing Adrien as she saw him that night was gut-wrenching. New tears pricked at her eyes, her stomach churched nervously. Young Adrien looked heartbroken and despondent, his eyes downcast, his shoulders slumped. Ladybug didn’t want to see him that way. She didn’t want to see him somber and without hope.

 _"You failed that boy."_ Mind Melder whispered in her head menacingly. _"I can see in your mind that you are attached to him. He is important to you for some reason, and yet you failed him. Made him an orphan. How could you?"_

"How could I?" Ladybug asked aloud, her voice trembled. She had dropped Chat’s hand and slowly took one step forward. Capturing Hawk Moth had orphaned Adrien, but that wasn’t her fault, right? 

"What is he doing to her?" Carapace voiced his concern.

Ladybug walked forward as Mind Melder spoke in her mind. _"He was abandoned. He was left alone, sent to a foreign city. All because of you."_

"Adrien doesn't blame her." Chat shouted boldly, speaking the truth. It was slightly unnerving to see himself standing at the door of the manor, his younger self. He didn’t know what the lies the Mind Melder was telling Ladybug, but he knew Adrien was a tender topic of discussion for her. He had noticed her squirm when Nino and Alya had talked about it; he had noticed it when the new Agreste marketing had all but taken over the city. But his own hesitancy to talk about himself prevented him from ever bringing it up. Regardless of what happened, he didn’t blame Ladybug for the major upheaval at the end of his teenage years. 

Ladybug looked at Chat. "How do you know?"

Chat shrugged, "He's a friend of mine. He doesn't blame you. He knows you did and always do your best." Chat closed the gap between them. "You are a true hero, Ladybug."

"As are you." She replied, shaking off the last of the fog that had filled her mind. "Your tricks won't work on us anymore, Mind Melder." She turned and faced the man standing next to young Adrien Agreste, courage and determination coursing through her veins. 

"We know we are doing our best, and that’s all that can be asked of us." Chat stood tall, his fingers intertwined with Ladybug’s, once again. “We are superheroes, not gods.”

Carapace, Ladybug and Chat watched in surprise as a fist struck through the middle of Mind Melder, the dark cloud overshadowing Paris vanishing from around them. 

The fist punched Mind Melder again, grasping at a pin on his shirt. "Hey guys!" Rena said with a laugh, happy she figured it out herself. "Here is the akumatized item," She said, dropping the pin into Ladybug's open hand. “I’m pretty sure.”

Chat released her hand and watched as Ladybug crushed the pin. The team looked on as a little black butterfly floated up and Ladybug quickly cleansed it.

"Rena, you are our hero!" Carapace shouted. “How did you do it?”

Rena flipped her hair over her shoulder, proud. “Well, I realized after watching Chat and Ladybug get hit by the beam that you all weren’t really gone. It was strange, but every now and again I could hear Carapace talking.” She wrapped her arm around Carapace’s waist as he laid his arm on her shoulders. “I followed you to the Agreste Manor.” She turned to look behind her. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out the rest. I had just read a blog post about this guy trying to get people to join his mind control study; he was handing out pins and accosting people. It also helped that he emitted a strange noise when you got close, kind of like a metal detector.” She laughed, then shared a happy kiss with Carapace. “It was lucky that I grabbed the akumatized object really, but the pin was the same described in the post.” The two walked away hand in hand, with a small wave goodbye to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"That was tiring." Chat said. Feeling drained after the emotional roller coaster, he was happy to get off.

"Was that the truth?" Ladybug asked. With the cleansing of the akumatized item the dark and eerie cloud covering Paris was gone, but their physical location remained the same. Her eyes still locked on the door to the Agreste Manor. "About Adrien?

"Ahh…" Chat said softly. "You could ask him yourself," he replied with a shrug.

"Would he even be willing to talk to me?" Ladybug turned to Chat, asking desperately and gripping Chat’s upper arms.

"How about this. I'll go talk to him and then I'll call you in a little bit," Chat said, his thumb pointing to the manor behind him. “Is that okay?”

"Okay." Ladybug whispered, putting her faith in her kitty.

As she waited, she called her Lucky Charm and threw it into the sky, thankful any damage from Mind Melder was now repaired and her head no longer ached. Ladybug paced. Maybe talking with Adrien _would_ help ease her mind.

He yo-yo buzzed in her hand. "Chat?"

"He said he would love to talk to you." Chat grinned. 

She didn’t halt her pacing. "Are you sure?" 

"Ladybug, he wouldn't agree to something like this if he didn't want it. Adrien knows you are a busy woman, and he would do whatever to help you - uh, I mean us."

"Okay. I'll be there shortly. I'll come through the window, so I don't alert anyone else."

"Great. I'll see you on the next patrol. Enjoy your chat."

Ladybug paced for a few more minutes, thinking of what to say, how to properly express herself without becoming a bumbling teenager again.

Ladybug drew a steadying breath and yo-yoed to his bedroom. She knocked before entering through the window Chat had left open. "Adrien?" She called soft and timidly.

"Ladybug."

She looked at him, her heart beating wildly at hearing his voice call her name. She was amazed that the already tall Adrien was now even taller. His hair was shorter than it was in high school, but still had the same style. The biggest change, aside from his height, was the dark rimmed glasses perched on his nose. They made him look wise. Marinette had made note of these differences at the designer meeting, but seeing him again as Ladybug after a taxing akuma made her realize how much guilt she had carried for ruining his life. Was this guilt preventing her from being the Ladybug she once was? 

"Hi, Adrien." She bounced on her toes. "Chat said it was okay for me to stop by. I just wanted to talk for a few minutes, then I'll be out of your hair. Is that okay?"

Adrien nodded. He pointed to the couch and the pair nervously sat down together.

"I just wanted to apologize." Ladybug began nervously. "I am sorry for the pain and suffering you've gone through because of my failures. I…" Her voice broke.

"Chat told me a little bit about what he saw tonight with the akuma..." Adrien reached out and softly touched her shoulder. "I don't blame you, I've never blamed you. "

As Ladybug looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "You should. It must be horrifying to be back in Paris and experiencing the same things you got away from. I know I’m adding to that by being here. It's so similar to when I broke the news of your father to you...” She took a steadying deep breath, trying to contain her pain and sadness. “I’m just so sorry. I’m sorry we let the brooch slip through our fingers and we couldn’t stop the terror all those years ago."

Adrien looked at Ladybug fondly. He had spent his teenage years dreaming of the moment when Ladybug would pay attention to him. He had longed to have her sit on his couch and simply talk with him, that would have been enough. Now here she was. Adrien just wanted to comfort her. "Ladybug, you are amazing and I've reflected on this a lot in my life. I know you did the best you could. I know you are _doing_ the best you can. I've heard about the akuma attacks lately. They seem way worse than what Gabriel cooked up for you years ago. It’s not easy doing what you do, but you do it so well and so beautifully. I admire your persistence."

She nodded. "It is hard work, but I couldn't do it without Chat.” She said smiling, thinking of her kitty and their new team. "Or Rena and Carapace.” She paused and looked Adrien in the eyes. “Do you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, but yes, I forgive you." Adrien said tenderly, matching her gaze.

They sat together for a few minutes. She reached out and put her hand on his knee. "Thank you, Adrien.”

He nodded, watching her stand and walk to his open window. “Thank you for apologizing. You are a true hero, Ladybug.”

She smiled at his praise. "See you 'round." She waved, yo-yoing from his room.

Talking with Adrien felt normal and it was healing for her. Ladybug made a quick patrol lap, hoping to see no more akumas. She landed on her terrace, thankful for the broken light which allowed her to transform in secrecy.

Marinette climbed into her room and laid down on her bed. She felt more at ease with the direction her life had taken. Adrien had forgiven Ladybug, there was promise in her design career, Chat was back and they were working well together as a team with Rena Rouge and Carapace. Life was good. They just needed to defeat Twilight Moth and everything would be perfect.


	14. The Break-up

Alya and Marinette sat on the bed in Alya’s room looking at several pictures of bouquets. They were supposed to be packing, but had gotten distracted by the new bridal magazine Marinette had picked up on her way over.

“I don’t understand why you like him!” Alya complained, standing up from the bed to look at the mirror. “I think I like the cascading style,” she commented, trying to imagine holding a bouquet. 

“With orange tiger lilies!” Marinette exclaimed, pointing to a picture in the open magazine on the bed. 

“Yes!” Alya giggled. “And Nino and Adrien can have matching boutonnieres.”

Marinette looked up at the ceiling. Adrien was going to be at the wedding? Anxiety instantly flared in her chest. How was she going to walk down the aisle with Adrien there? It was already going to be hard enough, but now it would be more difficult to keep steady when she saw him. How was she going to handle handing the microphone to him after her maid of honor speech? Or holding his arm during the reception? She thought they weren't meant to be together, that was made painfully obvious after Adrien stood her up at the train station. But when she wasn’t paying attention, Marinette’s heart betrayed her. Marinette’s anxious rumination was interrupted by Alya.

“I wonder if there are orange lotus flowers we could get...” Alya snickered, thinking of Marinette’s high school schemes. She looked over at Marinette whose eyes were still wide with apprehension. “Oh.” Alya facepalmed. 

“Wow…” Marinette whispered, leaning back on Alya’s bed. 

Alya stood awkwardly, “I thought Nino had told you already…” 

Marinette blinked several times. Of course Nino had picked Adrien to be his best man. She could do this. She had already spoken to Adrien since his return with little to no bumbling. Twice, if you count the Ladybug visit. Bennett was going to throw a fit watching Adrien and Marinette walk together during the wedding recession and he was going to be mad when he found out Alya wasn’t going to let him in any of the wedding photos. Additionally, Marinette still hadn’t told him about the meeting with Nathalie and Adrien. It was always better to give bad news to Bennett in small doses, so Marinette could diffuse his response. 

“You never answered my question.” Alya edged.

“No, orange lotus flowers don’t exist, but maybe we can get some sort of painted ones or red ones that look orange. It might get pricey though, what is the flower budget again?” Marinette replied rolling on her side so she could look at Alya. “Did you decide on a veil length?” 

“Chapel.” Alya remarked, rolling her eyes at Marinette. “Why are you still with Bennett, anyway? Your support of Ladybug and Chat Noir is such a deep, long-lasting part of you. If he doesn’t agree, how can you make it work?” 

“Americans do it all the time.” She replied with a quick shrug. 

Alya blinked several times, “What are you talking about?” 

“I read this article about how Americans marry people who support opposing sports teams and they still have long-lasting marriages. You know how seriously Americans take their sports, you saw it first hand over there.” Marinette’s arms flailed as she spoke, pretending to throw a ball of some sort.

“Marinette…” Alya chided. “I don’t think it's wise to apply American philosophy to your French relationship.” Alya sat down on her bed. “What do you think he is going to say about the Agreste meeting? And subsequent meetings that are sure to follow?” 

Marinette didn’t want to answer Alya’s question. She could already imagine Bennett’s growl when she finally told him. Bennett had made it clear several times: he didn’t like Adrien Agreste and he didn’t like Ladybug and Chat Noir. She looked out the window, avoiding Alya’s question. The sun was barely peeking out in the distance, it was almost patrol time.  _ Who’s night was it? _ “I have to go,” Marinette muttered, sitting up to look at the clock. “Bennett is coming over so we can study for our last final together and I need to clean up my room a little.” 

Alya watched Marinette hurriedly gather her scattered items. “Good luck on your final!” She called, also taking note of the time as Marinette rushed out of her room.

Marinette was glad she didn’t have to patrol tonight. Chat’s schedule was working well for the team. It was her night off and she desperately needed it. Mind Melder had left a lasting impression on her, but she was trying to keep from sinking into a depression. The revelation that Adrien was going to be Nino’s best man was causing ridiculous amounts of pre-wedding jitters, and it wasn’t even her wedding! Marinette practiced her deep breathing and repeated to herself her mantra for when she was feeling low: “I am enough”. 

Marinette looked forward to a simple night with Bennett who had come over. They were sitting on her terrace enjoying the final moments of sunset, trying to avoid the late-night studying they should be doing. Marinette enjoyed the companionship she had with Bennett. He never wanted to gossip about Ladybug and Chat Noir so Marinette was never in the awkward situation of discussing her double life. Bennett also never made her feel like she had to chase after him and for that, she was grateful. She was able to enjoy their relationship because he was there for her, even if he did have a bit of an anger issue. 

“I’m glad you were able to study tonight.” Bennett snuggled closer to Marinette. “What were you doing with Chat Noir last week?” Bennett asked, his tender smile turning into an angry frown.

“What?” It was as if her mind was finally clear of the fog; she saw the bright red flag waving in front of her. How did Bennett know she and Chat talked the week before? “Um...Nothing, just talking. He stopped and we chatted. He and I have worked together before, a long time ago.”

Bennett glowered a little.

“I took that meeting with Nathalie at the Agreste Manor this week.” Marinette said quickly, realizing she was scared and nervous to tell him how close she was to reaching her childhood dream.

“WHAT!?” Bennett exploded standing, spilling his bag of salted peanuts.

Marinette shivered at his outburst. “Bennett, I have to do what is best for me and doing this is what I want. I have the chance to help rebrand the Agreste fashion company. Adrien and Nathalie loved my designs and I am one of three designers they are considering.”

“Adrien was there?” Bennett’s fists were balled, “That piece of trash.” Bennett was envious of Adrien’s fame and fortune. He hated Adrien for breaking Marinette’s heart. Even though he didn’t know Marinette then, it still made him angry. Bennett had to pick up the broken pieces and deal with the residual effects Adrien had on her.

“Hey…” Marinette said softly, “He was very nice to me.”

“I don’t want you seeing him again.” Bennett’s arms were by his side, fists tight. “I don’t want you working for him, or doing anything with him or his brand.”

Marinette thought about what her father said, and Alya’s question from earlier. Did she really want to give up her dreams for…? “I don’t want to see you again.” Marinette ordered, feeling a burst of Ladybug courage course thought her.

“Excuse me?”

Marinette threw open the hatch to her bedroom. “I don’t want to see you again. If you cannot trust me then you cannot love me. Get out!”

He started laughing. “You’re funny Marinette, good trick.” Bennett knew Marinette wasn’t strong enough to really send him away. He knew the weak, soft, broken Marinette would never be capable of such an action.

Chat’s ears pricked up at Marinette’s name. He slowed his patrolling lap and turned towards her terrace.

“I am serious Bennett.” Marinette’s arms were crossed and her jaw tightened. She stood defensively and hit Bennett with a determined gaze. “Get out now.”

Bennett slowly walked forward. “You’re breaking up with me?” He stood taller and larger than Marinette, his height similar to Tom Dupain, but his shoulders more broad. “You need me.”

Marinette shook her head, “I don’t need anyone but myself.”

“I am the reason you got out of that fake depression that piece of trash put you in.” He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of the Agreste Manor. “I am the reason you started eating, I am the reason you survived.”

Chat hid in the shadows ready to jump out and protect her. Marinette didn’t deserve to be treated this way. Designing was her dream, and she was amazing at it. He couldn’t help but be worried about Marinette. Chat could see Bennett’s anger in the way he stood. His size was already enough to cause concern, but his threatening stance alarmed Chat even more. 

“No!” Marinette shouted, her voice sharp. “I did that myself! And I did it for  _ me _ !” She pointed at herself as she started to tear up. “I climbed out of that dark depressing hole myself. I escaped the waves that threatened to bury me daily. I conquered the ravenous wolves that tried to tear me down. I reminded myself every day that  _ I am enough _ , even if Adrien couldn’t see it. You can’t see it either and I will not be treated this way. This job with the Agreste Brand is my  _ DREAM. _ ” Marinette stood as tall as she could. “I will not throw it away for someone who doesn’t trust me, who wants to manipulate me and take my credit for my hard work and self-care.”

“Now, get out of my house!” She pointed once more towards the opening to her bedroom.

Bennett advanced threateningly towards Marinette. She backed herself against the wall, the cool brick providing no comfort from his furious gaze. He raised his hands, placing them near either side of her head, trapping her. Marinette looked up and noticed a ring on his left hand. It had a purple stone that seemed to gleam despite the low light. Her heart pounded as he inched closer. There was no way to escape. It seemed the world was closing in on her, the edges of her vision blurring in her panic and distress. 

“Excuse me, Marinette?” Chat’s calm, warm baritone voice cut through the frenzy, bringing peace to her panicking mind.

“Here Chat!” She called shakily, thankful for the black cat’s appearance. She allowed his arrival to give herself courage and help to calm her racing heart.

Bennett didn’t move, caught off guard by the Parisian superhero’s sudden appearance. He hated Ladybug and Chat Noir, but had never met either in person before.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt you.” Chat said, trying to lull Bennett into a false sense of safety. “I wanted to ask you a question about those snacks you gave me the other night. Rena really liked one, and I’m trying to get on her good side.” Chat said with a shrug, talking to Marinette like Bennett didn’t exist.

Marinette looked into Bennett’s eyes. He was mad. No, he was  _ livid _ . She could see it in his eyes, hear it in his grinding jaw, and feel the heat of his anger radiating from him.

“Hey, buddy, you can kiss her, I don’t mind. No judgement here.” Chat said flippantly. “I wanted to know what the little round circle cookie-type things are called, with the filling. I can wait for my turn.”

Bennett leaned in and gave Marinette a kiss, hoping to make her forget about sending him away.

“Wow… Marinette, I’m sorry.” Chat scoffed, with a shake of his head.

“What do you mean, cat?” Bennett asked, turning angrily towards Chat. He wanted to rip that smug face off the dumb black cat.

“I’m sorry, but you claim to love this girl, right?”

Bennett nodded his head slowly, wishing he could destroy the masked man in front of him.

“And that is how you kiss her? That is how you show your affection for her? A small little kiss like something you’d give your grandma?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Bennett’s fists were clenched, his knuckles turning white. He wanted to punch Chat Noir off the roof.

“Can I show you how it’s done? I mean, I’m a bit of a ladies’ man if I do so say myself. Pretty practiced, if you know what I mean.” He said with a wink at Bennett. “Marinette?”

Bennet watched, too shocked to move, too angry to react. 

Marinette looked at Chat’s extended hand. She slowly raised her own and placed it in his. 

“Bennett, this is how you kiss a woman like you love her.” Chat turned to face the beautiful Marinette. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Do you trust me, Mari?” Chat whispered.

Her fear had melted into elated nervousness. Her voice failed her, so she answered with a nod.

Chat slinked one hand around her waist and the other on her neck. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I love you.” Chat closed his eyes and placed his lips onto hers. The truth in his statement gave him strength and courage.

Marinette melted under Chat’s soft lips.

Chat didn’t want to let her go. He deepened the kiss, pulling her body even closer to his.

_ ADRIEN! _ Plagg yelled in his head.

Chat slowly released the kiss, wishing he never had to stop. He didn’t drop his hand from Marinette’s back. They stood with their eyes closed for a few moments, Marinette’s breathing slowing. Chat turned towards Bennett. “See, that’s how you kiss a woman you love.”

As Bennett raised a fist, Chat pushed Marinette behind him, catching Bennett’s punch. Bennett was a big man, but he couldn’t match Chat’s superhuman strength.

“Now I can see you are straining, so I suggest you do what Marinette said and leave or I will make you. And if I ever hear you are hurting my dear friend Marinette again, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and not even  _ Ladybug _ will be able to stop me.” Chat pushed Bennett’s fist back.

Bennett stood, looking at the superhero cat in front of him. He wanted to rip those stupid black cat ears off his head. Bennett would get his revenge on Chat eventually, he knew what he had to do. With a plan in mind, he climbed into Marinette’s room. Chat followed him to make sure he left.

Marinette sunk into the lounge chair on her rooftop, exhausted, confused, and somewhat starry-eyed. She had never been kissed like that, with such passion and gentleness.

Tikki couldn’t help but giggle at the head-in-the-clouds look on Marinette’s face. The kwami was proud of Chat for being brave and kissing her. She just wished Adrien had kissed Marinette, not Chat. She wished it wasn’t under the guise of teaching Bennett. 

“Wow…He’s a great kisser.” Marinette breathed, her gaze focusing on Tikki. “Do you think he meant that, what he said before he kissed me?” 

Tikki shrugged. She knew Chat meant it, but it wasn’t her place to tell Marinette that. If Chat wanted to be with Marinette they had to work on that themselves.

“Chat’s never lied to me or Ladybug before. But maybe he was just playing the part” Marinette stated, sighing once again. She could see herself and Chat together. With her obsession over Adrien out of the way, and now Bennett, could they finally be together? It was something she had held in the back of her mind since Chat’s return. “Maybe he is ‘practiced’. What does that alleycat do with all his free time?”

“He’s a sweetheart.” Tikki scolded, thinking about her time with him in London.

Marinette looked down at the hatch on the roof, ignoring Tikki’s scolding. “Bennett’s kisses have never made me feel this way…” She mumbled to herself.

Chat came back, easily climbing onto the terrace with her. “He’s gone and your parents know not to let him back to see you ever again.”

Marinette drew in a breath, “Thank you so much Chat. I was so scared…” She ducked her head to hide the blush rushing to her face. Maybe Chat wasn’t the playboy she had always painted him to be. 

“You are worthy of someone so much better than that creep, don’t you forget that.” Chat kissed her cheek and left to finish his rounds, disappearing into the darkness of the Parisian streets. 

Marinette heard the trapdoor to her room open. She turned, expecting her mother to be checking on her before bed, but was surprised to see Bennett. 

“I forgot my bag.” He murmured. “Tom let me up.” 

Marinette spotted the bag on her bed. She climbed up and snatched it off her blankets, tossing it at Bennett’s feet. “I thought I told you to leave.” She spat after it landed with a thud. Alya was right, how could she be with someone who didn’t accept or love Ladybug and Chat Noir? But it was more than just Bennett’s rejection of Paris’s beloved heroes. It was his condescending words, sharp tone, and lack of faith in Marinette. She wanted to be with someone who believed in her, and wanted the best for her.

“I’m sorry Marinette. You know I’m trying to get my anger under control.” Bennett sheepishly apologized. 

“It's more than just that Bennett and you know it.” Marinette replied softly. “We are heading in different directions. Now is as good a time as ever to end things.” 

Bennett nodded. He bravely crossed the room to her. Then he cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly. Maybe a kiss like Chat’s would make her forgive everything, he hoped. Marinette leaned away. 

“Bennett…” She softly shook her head.

As Bennett tucked a hair behind her ear, his hand lingered, gaze locked on the black studs adorning her ears. “You never wore the earrings I got you.” 

Marinette stepped back, causing Bennett’s hand to drop to his side. She wrapped her arms around herself, hesitant to speak. She had never worn the earrings Bennett had given her for their one month anniversary. Marinette claimed when he had gifted them that it was because her ears ached when she wore earrings, but since Chat and Tikki’s return she had been wearing her Ladybug earrings. “You can have them back.” Marinette crossed opened her top desk drawer and pulled out the box.

“Why?” Bennett asked, snatching the box from her hands. “Why did you lie?”

Marinette sighed, she hated lying but she had to protect her secret. “It’s complicated.” 

Bennett growled. “Who gave those ones to you?” 

“I don’t have to answer that question, Bennett.” She objected angrily. “You have your bag, now leave.” Marinette commanded, turning her back on Bennett and looking out the round window at the front of the room. She had spoken loud enough, hoping her parents would hear if something went awry, but part of her wished Chat was here to help. 

“I hope you and Chat Noir have a great time together, until he moves on to another floozy like you.” Bennett stomped down the stairs, ready to get his revenge on Chat Noir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat shippers!? Haha! Do you have a favorite ship? 
> 
> Also - This is the last Chapter of 2020! I know, it's a long time to wait but my editor and I want to enjoy the holiday time with our families! So have a wonderful holiday season and please stay safe! <3


	15. Twilight Moth

Realizing he still had time before meeting Carapace for patrol and trying to shift his focus from the amazing kiss he had just shared with Marinette, Adrien decided to snoop through his father’s personal library. Since it was now his own, he was eager to see what other potentially terrible things lurked there. His search was rewarded with the discovery of a planner Gabriel had kept. Adrien began angrily pacing around the manor, frustrated with himself for being hopeful he wouldn’t find any more evidence of his father’s abhorrent choices. He was also upset that his father had the audacity to think he could control Adrien after graduation. He muttered and thudded about bitterly until he roughly bumped into Nathalie outside his room. 

“What’s wrong?” She worriedly asked. She had heard his heavy footsteps and came to find out what was going on. Adrien was a typically calm person, using fencing or basketball to let out his aggression, not stomping around the house like a moody teenager. 

“Did you know about this?” Adrien asked, shoving the planner into her hands. 

Nathalie looked over it. The ideas Gabriel had were intense. He had planned a very rigorous schedule for Adrien after graduation. The agenda included more modeling in new spots around the world, more business meetings with clients’ daughters, and more studies. No doubt, Gabriel was willing to push Adrien’s boundaries for the sake of a business deal and he expected a doctorate degree from Adrien in two years. Adrien would be an empty shell if he attempted that. Even Nathalie was appalled at the list. How did Gabriel expect to enforce this absurd agenda upon Adrien who was an adult? More disregard for Adrien and barbaric restrictions? Nathalie sighed. Why hadn’t she seen the signs of Gabriel’s mental deterioration before it was too late? She could have stopped him from walking down that path if she had just paid better attention. Ultimately, she didn’t even know of the power he gained as Hawk Moth or the adverse effects from using that power until it was too late. But Nathalie couldn’t give in to her guilt. She had to be strong. For Adrien. 

“I did not,” Nathalie answered, closing the planner and handing it back. “This is too lofty, even for someone as talented and driven as you.” 

Adrien looked up at Nathalie. He had characterized her wrong as a child. He saw her standoffishness as cold and calculating when it was merely a tool to keep herself protected. She did care about him. If he thought about it, he could clearly see moments when she had stuck out her neck for him. 

“Why did he not want to spend time with me?” Adrien asked, allowing his shoulders to drop in hopelessness. 

“Don’t blame yourself, Adrien.” Nathalie spoke softly. “He was a corrupt man blinded by his selfish desires.” 

“Thanks.” Adrien replied half-heartedly. “Now I’m left to clean up his mess.” 

Nathalie nodded, “It might help if you wrote down all these feelings.” She wisely added. “It doesn’t do you any good to keep them bottled up. Your mother wouldn’t want that.” 

Adrien shrugged his shoulders. Nathalie wasn't the first to suggest writing a letter. His grief support group leaders, along with Tikki and Kaalki, had done so as well. “Thanks, Nathalie.” He turned and opened his door, plopping down on the chair in front of his desk, tossing the planner down.

Plagg floated out of his pocket and grabbed some cheese. He had learned it was best to let Adrien mope a little, then tease him. 

Marinette’s soft smile after he had kissed her tonight came rushing to mind and Adrien sat up quickly, a renewed energy rushing through him. He grabbed a pen from the drawer and ripped a sheet of paper from the planner on the floor. If he ever wanted to have a fulfilling relationship with Marinette, he was going to have to tell her his identity one day. He couldn’t possibly have a heartfelt talk about his past with her and not have worked through some of his pain himself. Adrien wanted to give only the best to Marinette, if ever given the chance, which meant his best self. This included trying to work on the issues left behind by a cold, distant father who kept his son overworked and undervalued. 

Before patrol he scribbled a note, letting go of the unwanted feelings he had kept bottled up for so long. It wasn’t a lengthy letter; it was short and to the point. Yet, writing out the questions at the forefront of his pain felt freeing. 

_Gabriel,_

_Why didn’t you tell me about Mother?_ _  
_ _Why did you push me away?_

_Why did you think I would continue your reign of terror?_

_Why wasn’t I never enough for you?_

_Adrien_

He sighed, wiping away tears as he read over the letter. Content, he slipped it into an envelope, feeling slightly better. Even if the questions were never answered, at least he asked. He was content to leave it in the hand of the universe. If the universe could produce a world with Ladybug and allow him a second chance with Marinette, then it could provide a way to answer the questions weighing deeply upon his mind. He neatly printed the address Nathalie had provided him upon his return to Paris on the front and stuffed the enclosed letter into his pocket, ready to be mailed on his way to patrol. 

“Nathalie, I’m going out tonight. I’m probably just going to crash at Nino’s.” Adrien said, poking his head into her office. She didn’t need to work so late, but she always did. “Also, thanks for your advice. I wrote a letter.” He pulled the letter from his pocket and showed her. 

“Good for you!” Nathalie cheered, then smiled softly. “I hope it helps.”

“Me too.” Adrien waved and left the manor. He hastily deposited the letter at a nearby box and readied to meet Carapace for patrol, a huge weight lifting from his shoulders. 

Carapace and Chat sat together talking after patrolling. Sometimes they would do that, staying at the top of the Eiffel Tower, chatting into the night. 

“Carapace, can I trust you with a secret?”

“Yeah dude.”

Chat thought about the information he was about to share with his best friend. “I kissed Marinette tonight.” Chat sighed dreamily as he thought about the kiss. But he knew his declaration would be more poignant if Carapace knew Chat’s identity, if Nino’s elbow jabs and exasperated sighs during their school years were any indication. Knowing he, Adrien, had finally kissed Marinette would probably have brought on a long taunting discussion full of ‘I told you so’s and ‘Why didn’t you tell me, bro?’. Yes, the full impact of Chat kissing Marinette would be missed.

“Whoa dude.” Carapace paused, thinking over Chat’s actions and then about Marinette’s likely response. “Why, dude?”

“Well, I was doing an early patrol lap when…” Chat told Carapace the story of their kiss. Chat, however, didn’t mention that he _did_ love Marinette Dupain-Cheng as he so boldly declared before kissing her tenderly, nor how long he had been secretly dreaming of kissing Marinette. 

“Wow, that guy is terrible.” They sat in silence for a few moments. “Do you think Bennett could be Twilight Moth?”

“What do you mean?” Chat asked.

“Well, he showed up kind of out of the blue. Marinette went to this party at University and he just kind of attached himself to her. She was so vulnerable and needed someone there so she ignored all the red flags. His uncle was the principal at my school, and his dad was the gardener at the Agreste Manor until they let everyone go after the arrest.”

“The gardener…” A memory came flooding over Chat. “I bumped into the gardener that night.”

“What?” Carapace questioned, not understanding Chat’s statement.

“That night, after we arrested Gabriel Agreste. I stood looking at a statue of his wife in the gardens and I bumped into the gardener. I had the miraculous in my pocket, he could have easily taken it from me.”

“We should talk to the girls about this.” Carapace said, standing up.

 _Adrien, I can talk to Wayzz please?_ Plagg asked in Chat’s mind. Chat paused a few minutes, mentally wrestling with Plagg. 

“Plagg wants to talk to Wayzz.” Chat resigned. 

“Oh sure,” said Carapace, quickly dropping his transformation. Nino was unsure what the protocol was for kwamis talking to kwamis, but he was willing to respond to Chat’s request. 

Wayzz floated in front of Chat. And with a bow, “Master Chat.”

“Wayzz.” He replied with a bow. Chat shuffled his feet for a few moments. “I trust you with my life Nino,” He avoided his best friend’s gaze, “but I am not ready for anyone to know who I am yet. I always imagined Ladybug would be the first...”

“I understand Chat.” Nino replied with a smile. “This is a big part of who you are, dude.” Nino walked around the corner of the familiar Parisian structure and sat down. He pulled his headphones on and his hood up, and started looking at his phone.

Chat dropped his transformation and sat on the opposite side of the tower, letting the kwamis talk. 

“Wayzz, I need you to tell Ladybug something tonight. A message from me.” Plagg said to Wayzz. “It’s important.”

Plagg came back to Adrien. “I swear Adrien, you are so dumb. Leave Marinette alone for now. Can you promise me that?” Plagg wanted Adrien and Marinette to get together so the blind dumb Adrien would be happy. But it was a delicate thing, this relationship of theirs and right now they needed to focus on Twilight Moth.

“Plagg, I love her. I was so blind in high school. And I was so in love with Ladybug.” Adrien said softly.

“You are still in love with Ladybug. How about until we defeat Twilight Moth you stay away from both girls.” Plagg rolled his eyes. “Now transform so Nino can go home. He looks tired.”

Adrien had to agree with Plagg, Nino did look drained. Adrien quickly transformed and spoke with Carapace. “Thanks Carapace. Plagg says thank you too. And please don’t tell anyone, not even Rena, that I kissed Marinette, at least not yet. I have to tell Ladybug first.”

“You got it dude.”

Chat watched as Carapace disappeared into the distance.

Carapace sent Ladybug a message to meet up. He waited on the roof of Francoise Dupont High School for Ladybug to show up. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long, he was exhausted. 

“Hey Carapace, what’s up?” Ladybug was always happy to see her turtle themed superhero companion.

“Plagg wants me to deliver a message.”

“Plagg? Not Chat?” Ladybug looked at him confused. “Did Chat reveal his identity to you?” Even though it was years ago, they had promised to be the first to reveal their identities when the time was right. Ladybug had always imagined finding out Chat’s identity before he revealed it to anyone else. She also couldn’t imagine why Chat would have revealed himself to Carapace tonight. Was this information that important?

“No, he said he wasn’t ready. And yes, a message from Plagg”

Ladybug was a little shocked. “Okay, what does Plagg want to tell me?”

“Hold on, this whole voice-over in your head is hard to get the hang of. Wayzz says that Plagg told him he thinks he saw Nooroo at the Triumphant Day Bash. But Plagg didn’t get the chance to tell you and can’t tell Chat because of limitations. He thought he saw Nooroo with your, er-” Carapace cleared his throat, hoping to cover his mistake. “I mean Marinette’s boyfriend.”

“With Bennett, Bennett Damocles? Are you sure?” Ladybug asked, missing Carapace’s slip of the tongue. 

Carapace nodded. “That guy is a total tool and it’s a good thing Chat was there to protect her tonight.”

Ladybug nodded slowly. She was deeply grateful for Chat’s sudden appearance on her balcony. She was also thankful her mask covered her cheeks. Ladybug didn’t need to complicate life by announcing to Carapace her newly realized affection towards Chat. “Are you sure Carapace? Bennett…” Ladybug paused, maybe it was within the realm of possibility that Bennett would be willing to abuse power. The more Ladybug pondered this likelihood, the more plausible it became. “Will you call Rena and Chat and tell them to meet up tonight we should discuss…” Ladybug paused and looked around, “What is that sound?”

Carapace and Ladybug turned to see a tidal wave coming towards them.

Carapace was able to escape the brunt of the wave using his shield as a surfboard, but Ladybug wasn’t so lucky. She was knocked against a building, the wave holding her in place. She couldn’t breathe, the water was bearing down, threatening to crush her. Ladybug was starting to lose consciousness when she felt a hand jerk her from the water. Air filled her lungs as she opened her eyes to see Chat carrying her.

“There is an akuma on the loose. Carapace and Rena are here to help.” Chat sat her down, shielding her from view. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

“Thank you Chat.” She said softly, the love she held for him growing with his care and concern. “I’ll rest for a few minutes then join the fight.”

Chat looked at her, his mind reeling with Plagg’s unconstrained worry, which was now leaching into his consciousness. He heard Carapace shout in the distance, then stood to run into the fray. 

She grabbed his hand as he tried to leave. “Chat, please be careful.” His safety mattered, she _needed_ Chat to be safe.

“You know me, Bugaboo.” He said with a grin and a wink. She blushed, thinking of the gentle kiss he had given her, Marinette, hours earlier. 

Ladybug watched as he ran towards the battle. As she forced herself to take a few shaky deep breaths, she heard a sound behind her. Turning quickly to see a wolf baring its teeth, Ladybug tried to stay calm. She tried to think, but dread was quickly taking over, causing a fog of fear to roll over her mind. Ladybug tried to slide her frightened self away slowly, but the wolf matched her motions. She wanted to move away, wanted to run, but each time she tried the ravenous wolf made a comparable and calculated move. Ladybug tried to come up with an escape plan. 

She slowly stood up and the wolf started to advance. “Chat!” She screamed, watching in frozen horror as the wolf launched itself toward her throat. Ladybug dodged out of its way and forced herself to stand once again, despite the pain from the crashing wave and her compounding fear. “CHAT HELP ME!” she cried again.

Chat’s heart lurched as he heard Ladybug screaming his name. He dodged an attack from the water monster Carapace was calling “Surf,” and bolted over to Ladybug, worried for her safety. Chat spotted Ladybug pressed against a tree, fear causing her eyes to dart all over the place. Chat stepped in, protecting her from the wolf. “I am here Ladybug.”

“The collar,” She said shakily, placing her trembling hand on his shoulder.

Chat successfully grabbed the collar and broke it, releasing the akuma as a little boy plopped down onto the street. Ladybug scooped up the akuma and cleansed it. 

“Ladybug, what happened?”

She leaned her head back against the tree, hoping to get her breathing under control. _Gosh, what is going on tonight!_ She took a few deep breaths, “Come on, we’ve got to help Rena and Carapace.” Ladybug limped towards the water monster.

Chat took a moment to carefully set the boy in a safe place so he could return to take him home later. 

“We can’t figure out where the akuma is!” Rena yelled, spotting Ladybug.

Ladybug nodded, apprehension rising in her chest. Without warning she dashed straight into the water monster. Seeing an opening, she was determined to face her fears and those of the akumitized person.

“LADYBUG!” Chat yelled. He tried to follow her in, but the water monster flung him away. Chat got back on his feet and started charging. Just as he was about to try to attack again, his baton at the ready, the water dropped and dissipated. He looked at the center and saw Ladybug holding another little boy. Carapace was the first one to get to her, catching the boy as an exhausted Ladybug slumped to the ground.

Chat ran to her. “What is wrong with you?” He yelled worriedly, throwing his arms around her. Plagg was right, he still loved Ladybug, but not the same way he loved Marinette. 

“I’m sorry…” She said tenderly. “Let me call a lucky charm so we can clean up this mess.”

Chat wouldn’t let her do it. “I thought I lost you Ladybug.” He whispered, his rapid heartbeat calming slightly. Chat was thankful defeating these two akumas had occurred quickly. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Ladybug whispered back.

Chat pulled back and looked at her, “What happened to you tonight?”

“I’m sorry, I was just off.” Ladybug didn’t want to fail Chat again. She put her hands on his cheeks. “I won’t fail you ever again Chat, I promise.” She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him.

Chat melted a little, a lifelong dream coming true, but then pulled back, surprised. “I’m sorry Ladybug, but I’m in love with someone else…” Chat muttered remorsefully, eyes avoiding Ladybug’s tender gaze. Ladybug recoiled her hands, the sting of his words rapidly spreading throughout her body.

“Thank you for your honesty.” Ladybug stood, blinking away the quickly rising tears, and hastily ran away.

She stepped behind a trash can and called for a luck charm, knowing Rena and Carapace would take care of the victims. It was a tissue box. Tikki knew what was needed at this moment. Ladybug blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Then she threw the box into the sky and watched as the magical ladybugs cleaned and dried the Paris streets; her body no longer ached, but her heart never stopped aching.

Tonight was rough. She felt like she was reliving those terrible months, crashing waves of depression and ravenous wolves threatening to pull her down and make her fall. She ran toward her house, thankful to be done for the night. 

“Chat, what just happened?” Rena asked softly.

“I think Ladybug is in love with me…”

“That’s great, since you love her too, right?” Rena asked, anticipating a positive response. 

Chat swung around and looked at Rena, her eyes hopeful. “I don’t anymore, not like that…”

Rena didn’t know how to react. “Carapace and I will get the boys home. You go get some rest.”

Chat stood and walked towards Marinette’s home. Once again wishing to talk with her, share his life story, and protect her. To bask in her happiness and hear her angelic giggle. 

_Stay away from her Adrien._ Chat stopped, he decided to listen to Plagg.

Marinette flopped onto her bed. She wanted to cry but tears wouldn’t come. “Why does no one love me?” She asked quietly into her pillow.

“Marinette, people love you.” Tikki responded softly.

“Chat doesn’t. Not anymore…” Marinette said into her pillow.

Tikki stroked her hair lovingly. “Chat is a complicated case… When we were in London together it took him a while to finally come to terms with the fact that you weren’t interested.”

Marinette nodded, “I get that. It took me time to get over Adrien. But with Chat I think I’ve always loved him, but I was too focused on defeating Hawk Moth…”

“Be kind to him. He is going through a lot.”

“I am too…” She complained. “My ex-boyfriend is probably Twilight Moth or working for him, based on the information Plagg told Wayzz tonight. Chat kissed me as Marinette and I kissed him as Ladybug, I have a phone call with Nathalie tomorrow to learn the next task to design for my chance to earn my dream. Plus I’ve got finals this week and there is a villain attacking Paris that only attacks at night and _now_ two akumas at a time!” Marinette blew out a sigh.

“Yes,” Tikki replied. Marinette’s list was an exhausting one, but Tikki had full faith in her. “You both have a lot going on, and I’m sure once you beat Twilight Moth you can sit down and compare notes. But right now, you need to keep your head in the game.”

“I’m trying to Tikki… Maybe I should give you back to Chat…” Marinette wrapped her arms around herself, “for now…”

“No.” Tikki said firmly, her arms folded across her chest. “I’m not leaving you again”

Marinette looked up at her, caught off guard by Tikki’s commanding tone.

“Wayzz, Trixx, and I caught up the last time you hung out with Alya and Nino, and I’m not leaving you again.” Tikki thought about the recent wedding planning event at Marinette’s house. Wayzz and Trixx escaped upstairs while the humans were preoccupied. Wayzz told them about a recent discussion he had overheard. Alya was asking for more details about Marinette when she was gone and Nino was hesitant to talk about it, but eventually told Alya everything. 

“Okay…” Marinette mumbled, thankful for Tikki’s devotion.

“Now, get some sleep. You’ve earned it.”

Tikki waited to hear Marinette’s soft snores before going to the roof, hoping to have a moment alone. She was shocked when Plagg showed up too.

“I don’t have a lot of time. But Tikki, I think Bennett is Twilight Moth and I think he is going to do something bad to Marinette.” Plagg stated, spotting Tikki on the roof.

“What is wrong with Chat?” Tikki asked, ignoring Plagg's concerns. “Why is he kissing Marinette? Right now of all times?”

“TIKKI STOP WORRYING ABOUT YOUR OTP!” Plagg shouted, his voice causing a small shake in the vicinity of 12 Rue Gotlib.

Tikki floated back in shock. “What has gotten into you Plagg?”

“You weren’t here!” He shouted, keeping the quaking anger under control, “You didn’t see when Marinette slipped into her depression. You didn’t see how terrible it got. I can’t let that happen again! We need to defeat Twilight Moth so Marinette can rest. She needs a vacation after everything.”

“It sounds like it was bad…” Tikki gulped worriedly. “Worse than I thought.”

“It was… it was Tikki. She missed you, she missed Chat, Adrien, Nino, and Alya. She missed everyone. I thought I was going to have to tell Master Fu to bring you guys back for a funeral!”

Tikki gasped.

“But Nino showed up and just sat with her. That’s all he did, Nino stayed with her for 48 hours straight. He didn’t say anything or do anything; he didn’t eat just like she wasn’t eating. Nino only drank when Marinette sipped her water. I guess Nino knew the best way to show Marinette how worried he and her parents were about her was to live the way she was living. She looked to him in the discomfort he was in and made the decision to do better. She realized the worry she felt for Nino was what her parents were feeling for her, and Marinette decided to get better.” Plagg shared, his voice full of worry. “This inability to focus is what started her spiral downwards.” 

“She is thinking of giving me back to Adrien.” Tikki replied, choked up. Marinette was the strongest Ladybug she had ever worked with. 

“Don’t let her. You need to be with her. He will be fine with me.” Plagg had full confidence in Adrien’s ability as Mister Bug if needed, but Adrien was much better suited for the cat miraculous. It was the reason Master Fu had given it to him all those years ago. 

“Agreed.”

“And once all this Twilight stuff is over, we can get them together,” Plagg nodded, adding his beloved nickname for Tikki “Sugarcube,” before cackling as he found his way back to the Agreste Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Wow, what a start 2021 has gotten off too... 
> 
> Thanks for patiently waiting over the holiday break! There are only a few more chapters, which I'll be posting on my normal weekly schedule. Also, I commissioned some artwork from earlier chapters, which I'll be editing to add in! So check back for those!


	16. The Missing Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! I am posting a day early, yay!   
> Make sure you check out the amazing artwork I added to previous chapters! Jacey outdid herself, and I am so happy! 
> 
> Also! There are only a few chapters left. I am glad I took this step and put my work out there, but I'm also sad it will be coming to an end in a few short weeks! Thank you for your support! I appreciate every Hit, Kudo, Bookmark, and more! Thank you!

Marinette woke up feeling groggy and achy. She was in agony as her head throbbed and there was a searing pain behind her eyes. She tried to sit up in bed to get a better look at the clock on her desk, thankful her final was at noon. Halfway up, she hit her head. “What the heck?” Marinette tried to move around, but she quickly realized she was in some sort of box. “Tikki? Are you with me?”

“Marinette, I am here.”

“What’s going on…” She asked, apprehensive about what had happened to her.

She watched as Tikki phased through the box and quickly came back. Marinette’s face paled while Tikki described the situation outside; all Tikki could see around them was dirt. Her blood ran cold as she realized where she was. “Tikki… I’m buried alive, aren't I?” Marinette asked through gritted teeth, hoping keeping her jaw tight would help control her rapid breathing. 

Tikki timidly replied, “Yes.” 

“Take my earrings to Chat.” Marinette insisted, feeling the seriousness of the situation set it.

“What?” Tikki questioned, not understanding why Marinette would give her miraculous and the ultimate power to Chat.

“Take my earrings to Chat.” Marinette reiterated. “And save me Tikki.” she pleaded, her voice brittle. She had to keep herself calm and conserve her breath. Marinette didn’t want to die here, all alone and trapped. She had dreams of what she wanted to accomplish; marriage, children, successful fashion design career, hamster owner! Marinette had worked so hard to overcome her depression, but being in this box, her bleak tomb, she felt the darkness creeping in again. To fight the enclosing darkness she thought about Chat and Adrien, the only people Marinette had ever given her heart to.

 _Adrien with his feather allergy and love for Ultimate Mecha Strike 3._ She thought with a big smile, thinking of his kindness, gentleness, politeness. The soft look when he saw the hoodie she sketched for him years ago during the design meeting. Marinette thought about the times she had forgiven him when he was a little awkward, the fun times they had playing video games together, the times they spent together his last few days in Paris after his father’s arrest. 

Her thoughts turned to her black leather-cladded partner. _Chat and his feather allergy… Wait, Chat and Adrien spent the last three years in London, that’s what Tikki said. And Chat called me Mari when I hit him. And with the kiss. Is that why Chat took the defeat and reveal of Hawk Moth so hard? It was his father! Is that why Chat didn’t want to come talk to Adrien? It was him I was going to talk to that night… And why Master Fu said he was on business._

 _They are the same person._ Realization struck Marinette and suddenly she had a new reason to hyperventilate.

Tikki didn’t waste another second. She floated up high and memorized the surrounding landmarks to where Marinette was buried. Then she headed to the Eiffel Tower to get her bearings, turning when she knew the path to the Agreste Manor. Tikki flew in through the open window. “PLAGG!” She yelled.

Plagg recognized the hysteria in Tikki’s voice and dropped his cheese to answer her.

“Twilight Moth has Marinette.” Tikki said softly, showing Plagg the earrings.

“ADRIEN!” Plagg yelled, ready to jump into the fray for Marinette.

Adrien meandered over to Plagg and noticed Tikki, “Oh hey Tikki to what do we owe this pleasure?”

“Marinette is missing.” Plagg shouted, done with Adrien’s pleasantries.

“What?!”

“Call Rena and Carapace and get them on this.” Plagg commanded.

“I know where she is buried. Ladybug was able to triangulate her locations when she called for help.” Tikki lied. “The problem is you can’t be in possession of both miraculouses.”

“Where is Ladybug?”

Plagg and Tikki looked at each other. “She is unavailable right now, she thought everything would be okay for a couple of hours, but when Marinette called her, she sent me to assist you guys ‘till she could get back.” Tikki lied, wishing she could tell him the truth.

“Alya can wear the earrings then.” Adrien dictated, ready to do whatever it took to rescue the beautiful kind Marinette who didn’t deserve to be the target of Twilight Moth.

“Let’s get moving then.” Plagg commanded. 

Chat Noir, Carapace and Rena Bug were standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower moments later. “Tikki says she’s buried on the other side of the Seine.” The three heroes leaped towards Marinette’s premature grave.

“Tikki says she should be right here and that we need to hurry.” Rena shouted.

Chat started digging desperately. Finally, he hit something.

“Cataclysm!” He yelled without thinking.

“WAIT!” Rena shouted, pressing her temples. Chat’s hands were inches away from the top of the box. “Hold on, Tikki and Trixx are talking really fast. … Okay, go ahead.”

Chat touched the box and watched the destruction spread. The three heroes investigated the box.

Rena groaned, “Tikki says this is where she was.” She eyed the empty box, worrying about her best friend.

“Are you sure Tikki?” Chat asked with a tight jaw, clenched fists, and a twisted stomach.

“She says she's sure.” Rena replied sadly.

The three heroes stood up, trying to wrap their minds around what was happening. They heard in the distance the faint sound of the akuma alarm. 

“An akuma.” Carapace commented softly, exchanging a concerned gaze with Rena. 

Chat’s jaw was clenched, his frame shaking with worry and anger. How could he have let something happen to Marinette! Why was this monster obsessed with her? 

“Chat, Tikki says we will find her.” Rena gently touched his shoulder. In all her years following Ladybug and Chat Noir, she had never seen him so defeated. And the only time she had ever seen him angry was just after Hawk Moth’s defeat. 

Chat looked at Rena, “Thanks.” But Tikki’s reassurances did nothing to calm him. 

“Carapace, go distract the akuma. Chat and I will be there soon.” Carapace complied and Rena turned to Chat. “Listen Chat. Marinette is my best friend, and I don’t like the idea that some crazy guy has her trapped somewhere. But we have to keep moving forward. We will find her. Please, I need you focused. It’s hard to be combined like this. I can’t have you giving up on me.”

“Rena, I kissed Marinette last night…” Chat admitted softly. “Her boyfriend was threatening her, and I stepped in to help. I teased him saying that’s not how you kiss a girl you love and then I kissed her. I love Marinette.”

Rena closed her eyes. “Tikki says, Plagg told Wayzz and Carapace told Ladybug… Plagg thinks Bennett is Twilight Moth. Wait, why didn’t Plagg just tell you?”

“That’s a good question.” Chat thought for a moment. Plagg must have a good reason to not tell him, especially with Marinette’s safety in question. “If Bennett _is_ Twilight Moth as suspected, then he must have kidnapped Marinette to get back at me.” Chat exclaimed. 

Rena’s attention turned to the battle when she heard a loud grunt from Carapace. “Come on, Carapace needs us!”

The two superheroes ran towards the battle.

“Aww, there he is, the playboy of Paris. Ladies and Gentlemen – CHAT NOIR!” Twilight Moth’s booming voice rang through the square. “He’ll steal your girlfriend right from under your nose.”

Twilight Moth stood floating in the sky, flanked by two akumatized people, who booed with the arrival of Chat Noir. 

“It’s Tom and Sabine.” Rena Bug shouted to her team.

“How is he akumatizing multiple people!? I thought Hawk Moth could only do that with Catalyst.” Carapace asked, dodging large clawed swipes from Weredad. 

“I’m not sure.” Chat said. Ladybug was the expert on all things miraculous and she wasn’t here.

“Tikki says she has never seen it happen before.”

Chat dodged an attack from Weredad. _Tom and Sabine are such calm people, how did they get akumatized?_

“Give me back my daughter!” Weredad growled as he tried to punch Chat, answering Chat’s unspoken question. 

“I don’t have your daughter, sir!” Chat growled back, “He does!” pointing to Twilight Moth.

Weredad and Verity Queen attacked, and they didn’t let up. Weredad growled and swiped at any hero that came near him, green thorny vines covering the city. 

Verity Queen started throwing glittery Justice Dust at everything, not caring if the dust hit civilians or heroes. All Verity Queen wanted was the truth. She believed that Chat had taken her daughter and she wanted to know where Marinette was. Weredad shouted at Chat who cautiously approached him, hands up, figuratively waving a white flag.

“I don’t have your daughter, Tom.” Chat spoke, hoping to distract Weredad enough to give Rena and Carapace time to locate his akumatized object. “Twilight Moth is using you and your wife to prevent us from finding her. Please Tom, let me help you so I can help Marinette.” 

Rena, thinking she had figured out where Weredad’s akuma was jumped. She misjudged her backflip and Weredad swiped her. Carapace watched as his love flew into the side of a building. He ran towards her.

“Carapace.” She whispered breathlessly, “I need a break. It’s hard being combined. Here, take Tikki.”

Carapace took the earrings from Rena and Tikki appeared before him. He stooped down and kissed Rena before running towards the battle.

“Tikki, this is bad…” Carapace said, turning to run back to where Weredad and Verity Queen were fighting with Chat. She nodded, floating next to him. And with her somber nod, Carapace knew; he knew how serious this situation was. He didn’t need further confirmation. Carapace called for the combination of the miraculous with a renewed determination to capture the akumas. 

Chat saw the New TurtleBug re-enter the battlefield. “Look for a rose!” He called, remembering what Ladybug said the first time they fought Weredad. Chat turned his attention to Verity Queen as TurtleBug advanced on Weredad.

Chat countered Verity Queen’s Justice Dust by twirling his baton. She screamed angrily at Chat before throwing a Justice Dust Bomb at him. He tried to dodge it, but an alarming growl from Weredad distracted him enough for the bomb to hit its target. Justice Dust puffed as Chat struck the ground, a Chat sized crater materializing as the dust settled. Chat’s ears were ringing from the explosion. He blinked several times, his vision slowly returning. 

Verity Queen stood over him, a proud look on her face. She didn’t seem to notice the stirring Chat.

Chat’s vision finally focused and he noticed the bag Verity Queen was pulling her Justice Dust from was a similar shape to the bag Marinette almost always carried around. _The akuma must be in the bag!_ This realization caused him to jump to his feet. He steadied himself for a few moments, Verity Queen still distracted. Chat noticed a faint purple butterfly outline around her eyes. He took advantage of this distraction and snatched the small bag from Verity Queen’s body. Chat put the small cross-body bag on and ran towards Weredad who was fighting with Turtle Bug.

“I’ve got it!” Rena Rouge called from the rooftop.

“Break it! Turtle Bug will cleanse it.” Chat yelled, running on all fours. 

Before she could break it, Weredad charged at Rena, scratching at her. After multiple attempts, she kicked Weredad off of her and leaped from the rooftop. Rena broke the rose and watched as Turtle Bug’s green and black spotted shield sized yo-yo grabbed the akuma before it could fly away. Chat broke the Justice Dust bag and Turtle Bug cleansed the second akuma.

“Where is Marinette?” Chat yelled angrily, turning toward Twilight Moth who had been watching the battle.

Twilight Moth spoke with a cackle, “Somewhere you can’t touch her.” He quickly flew away leaving the heroes amidst the chaos. 

“I will find her and then I will come for you.” Chat yelled, running after Twilight Moth. 

Rena helped Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng as TurtleBug quietly called for his lucky charm. It was a thermal camera. “Chat, let’s go.” TurtleBug whispered. TurtleBug didn’t fully understand the magic of the Ladybug miraculous, but he was thankful it wasn’t some convoluted plan like Ladybug always seemed to create. TurtleBug was a simple man and he was thankful this was a simple Lucky Charm. He knew what he had to do, take the thermal camera and look for a warm body underground, but they needed to hurry. 

Chat turned and faced Marinette’s parents. He adored them and their tenderness. He didn’t want them to worry any more than they already had recently. “We will save your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I promise.” Chat pledged with earnestness. “Stay here,” Chat said, walking with them to a nearby restaurant. “Keep your phones on you and once you’ve rested, head back to the bakery in case Marinette comes back or Twilight Moth tries to contact you.”

“Thank you Chat Noir.” Sabine said as Chat readied to climb onto the roof of the building. “Please be safe, Marinette speaks fondly of you.” 

Chat smiled at Sabine’s comment, then quickly climbed to the roof. He decided it would be better to find out what Marinette had told her parents about him after she was safe from the crazy impulses of Twilight Moth.

Rena joined him on the roof. “Chat, Carapace and I are going to look where Tikki led us earlier. I’m keeping the miraculous, but Tikki asked to stay here with you. Rest a few minutes.” Rena said, patting his shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll find her.” 

“Okay…”

Chat sat down on the rooftop. He waited until Rena and Carapace were gone before dropping his transformation, slipping into a shadowed corner.

Adrien dropped his head in his hands and Plagg snacked. Tikki came over too.

“Plagg, should we tell him?” Tikki asked softly, hopping Adrien wouldn’t hear.

“She’d be so mad…” Plagg said.

“Mad is better than dead.” Tikki responded, raising her voice slightly.

“What did you say, Tikki?” Adrien said, looking up at the kwamis. “Where is Ladybug?”

Plagg just shrugged his shoulders.

“I can’t tell you.” Tikki said softly. “Without revealing her identity…”

“But we don’t know if that is the best thing, especially since it goes against her wishes. Right now, we need to focus on finding Marinette.” Plagg countered. “Ladybug will be here as soon as she can.”

Adrien sighed. “I don’t know if I can do this. I can’t bear the thought of being responsible for Marinette’s near-death twice. And if she dies because of my foolish actions, I’ll never forgive myself.”

“Adrien you _have_ to be strong right now. Marinette _needs_ you to be strong. Ladybug trusted you enough to give up her miraculous to help, despite the danger. They both need you to be strong.” Tikki proclaimed encouragingly.

Adrien nodded somberly, feeling sorry for himself. 

“Boy!” Plagg hollered, getting into Adrien’s face. “Do you want her to die while you are moping about her dying? Get up, get transformed, and get moving!”

And Adrien did just that.


	17. The Unveil of Chat Noir

Chat screamed in exasperation as they opened another empty box. The “body” the thermal camera showed turned out to be an electric blanket and a bunch of hand warmers. They were playing a game with a crazy mastermind. Twilight Moth was more heinous to his victims than Hawk Moth ever had been. 

“So, we agree that Twilight Moth is Bennett Damocles.” Carapace said. “I mean, that’s what Plagg told Wayzz.”

“I have to tell you guys something.” Chat said, picking his head up from his hands. It only made sense for Chat to tell them his identity. Was he not partly responsible for this predicament? His father was Hawk Moth.  _ He _ lost the brooch and never returned to help find it. Leaving and staying away from Paris pushed Marinette into a weakened mental state leading to her date Bennett. Maybe if he shared his involvement, Alya and Nino could figure out something they were missing. Fresh eyes would be the best way to help Marinette. “Well, show you I guess.”

“Chat! Wait.” Tikki called, floating up from his pocket. She could hear his tone, his love for Marinette was the driving force for revealing his identity. “Are you sure?” She thought about the promise Chat and Ladybug had made all those years ago. Would Marinette be upset, given the circumstances? 

“Tikki I have to.” Chat rose. Ladybug would understand, wouldn’t she? “Plagg, claws in.”

Rena and Carapace stood in shock as Adrien Agreste appeared before them. Carapace was the first to drop his transformation. Rena slowly followed.

“Are you freaking kidding me right now?” Alya shouted. She took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose, burying the self-doubt that quickly rose to the surface. She had to be one of the worst reporters ever. Her boyfriend’s best friend was Chat Noir, one of her heroes. Alya and Adrien had worked side by side several times in school. Why did she not put it together then? 

“That’s why it was so natural with you, dude. We already know each other. Oh gosh, dude, you kissed Marinette!” Nino said, realizing just how big of a deal that was. Nino understood more than Adrien did. 

“You kissed Marinette!” Alya shouted, recalling Chat’s confession from earlier. “Oh my gosh…” Alya paced. She couldn’t help but be angry and happy at this revelation. Alya’s mind raced with scenarios, thinking of how Marinette might handle finding out Adrien’s secret identity. Then she turned angry. Adrien couldn’t tell how amazing Marinette was because Adrien wouldn’t let go of Ladybug! Despite Ladybug being clear with Chat multiple times! Alya had heard it herself on multiple occasions as Rena over the years. She couldn’t help but get angry at Adrien even more for causing Marinette all the mental anguish she had experienced at his unknowing hand. 

Tikki looked at the other kwamis, preparing to speak. 

“Don’t you do it, Sugarcube.” Plagg said as Tikki tried to open her mouth, knowing using his taunting nickname would give Tikki pause.

“I think we should.” Wayzz said calmly. The heroes turned and listened to the kwami’s conversation, despite Alya’s fuming toward Adrien.

“I have to agree with Plagg, it’s not our information to tell.” Trixx stated.

“What’s not your information to tell?” Nino asked casually. 

“We know who Ladybug is…” Trixx said.

Adrien shuffled, he didn’t want to worry about Ladybug or deal with her consequences. “Guys we are losing focus, we need to figure out where Mari is.”

Marinette felt like she was floating in the twilight of sleep. It was peaceful, yet somewhere in the reaches of her mind she knew she was in danger. 

Twilight Moth was standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower. He had moved Marinette yet again, proud of the wild goose chase he was leading the incompetent heroes on, and she was now floating on a bed of akumas. She opened her eyes and sighed in relief; she could finally see the sky.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you.” Twilight Moth stated, hearing Marinette stir.

She took in her surroundings, she needed to be attentive despite the apprehension she felt in her current situation. Marinette sat up slowly. “Bennett?” She asked, testing Carapace and Plagg’s theory. 

“It’s Twilight Moth now, Ladybug” He cooly replied. 

Marinette gasped, Plagg was right, she had been dating a villain. What did that say about her? She slowly tucked her knees to her doubt and anxiety-filled chest. “Twilight Moth… why are you doing this to me?”

“It’s your fault I have this magnificent and terrible power. And because you and Chat Noir failed Paris, I plan on destroying you so you can never do that ever again! I am doing this to ruin you and Chat Noir.”

“Why me?” She asked, dreading his answer. 

Twilight Moth snapped his gaze to Marinette. “You know the answer, Ladybug.” He turned to look out over the Paris rooftops.

“I’m not Ladybug.” Marinette lied, hoping to buy some time for her friends to come to her rescue. She certainly didn’t feel like the Ladybug she once was, nor what Paris needed right now.

“You are not?” Twilight Moth turned, his large stature shaking with indignation. “Then where was Ladybug during the fight earlier? While you were buried underground? Where are your earrings, the ones you chose to wear instead of the ones I gave you? I’m not dumb, Marinette. I know. I figured out the truth.” He stepped back, “Ladybug disappeared the same time you were in that dumb depression. It wasn’t hard to figure out.”

Marinette shook her head. “You are wrong. I am not Ladybug.”

“I don’t believe your lies. It doesn’t matter because I am going to destroy you, Ladybug, and Chat Noir. Chat Noir stole you away from me. I will have you Marinette.”

Marinette thought about her kitty and the tender kiss he had given her. “I don’t think you ever really had me…” She said softly, slowly shaking her head as she thought about Char Noir. 

“I will have you, and I will destroy Chat Noir.” Twilight Moth laughed menacingly.

He called to the bed of akumas, causing Marinette to be brought closer to him. He roughly grabbed Marinette from the akuma cloud, making her stand on the Tower Platform, and tied her hands together. He needed to get Chat Noir’s attention. 

“Please don’t do this Bennett.” Marinette said bravely, looking at her wrists as he tied them together, ignoring her lip trembling in fear and worry. 

“I have to in order to bring your dumb kitty here.” Twilight Moth sneered. He looked at Marinette with a crooked smile. “Hopefully he will come to save you, that dumb cat.”

“And if he doesn’t,” Marinette asked, as Twilight Moth slowly pushed her closer to the edge. “Are you willing to have my blood on your hands? To lose me?”

Twilight Moth grabbed Marinette’s face with his hand, squeezing her cheeks together roughly. “I never really had you, did I babydoll?” Twilight Moth laughed as he shoved Marinette off the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Even without his hypersensitive hearing as Chat, Adrien could hear the gut-wrenching fear-filled scream from the top of the Eiffel Tower. “Plagg, claws out!” Adrien called as he started running towards the sound, hoping he could make it to Marinette in time.

“Alya, give me the earrings please.” Tikki requested as Carapace ran after Chat.

“Marinette is Ladybug, isn’t she?” Alya questioned as she took the earrings out, gently handing them to Tikki.

Tikki nodded. “Thank you for everything Alya. Chat - uh Adrien doesn’t know so to cover you will have to make a mirage. They don’t know each other's identities.”

“Got it, Tikki.” Alya shook her head a few times “Figures those two would be ridiculous enough to create a crazy love square between themselves.” She transformed into Rena Rouge and set off towards the fight. Tikki followed, earrings in hand.

Marinette cried in pain as the rope caught. She closed her eyes, wishing she could stop swinging.  _ Please Chat… _

“Marinette, it’s me. I’ve got the earrings. I’m sorry but Rena figured it out…” Tikki said, carefully putting the earrings in her earlobes.

“Take his ring.” Marinette commanded breathlessly, her shoulders screaming in pain. “It’s Bennett and he wants to destroy Chat. Tikki, I can’t let him do that.” Marinette spoke quickly, her pain fueling her determination. “I know who Chat is and I can’t lose him  _ again _ .” Marinette cried as she hung from the Eiffel Tower.

Tikki’s proud smile quickly turned into determination. “I’ll go tell Chat about the ring. We’ve got you Marinette, we aren’t going to let anything happen to you.” 

Marinette watched as Tikki flew away.  _ I don’t care about me. I care about  _ Adrien _. _

“Marinette” She heard a whisper, “I’m going to do a Mirage, so be really quiet.” Rena Rouge said from behind her. Marinette nodded and Rena said a soft “Mirage”.

She looked next to her, “I’ve got Marinette! You take care of Twilight Moth!” The Mirage Rena said. She watched as Mirage Rena and Mirage Marinette climbed down the tower and ran from the area. “I’m going to take you down and we are going to head in the opposite direction so you can transform.” Rena said.

Marinette listened to Rena’s directions; they quickly ran away, Tikki catching up with them after telling Chat about Marinette’s realization about the Butterfly Miraculous adorning Bennett’s finger. 

“Thank you so much, Rena. It means a lot to me.” Marinette said once they were hidden a safe distance away.

“Are you  _ freaking kidding  _ me Marinette! I am so -” Rena paced a little as she tried to think of the right words. “I don’t even know what I am feeling right now! I don’t know whether to slap you for being so risky or hug you for being Ladybug this whole time and being so strong!” Rena took several deep breaths. She needed to save her strength. They could discuss Rena’s strong emotions about this revelation later. “I know you are in pain right now, but we cannot defeat Twilight Moth without you, Ladybug.” Rena hugged Marinette, then jogged away.

Marinette counted to ten, before she called for Tikki, giving herself time to calm her racing mind and let her shoulder pain ease. When Marinette was transformed, she was no longer in physical pain. Ladybug ran towards the battle and called her Lucky Charm. 

A rope.

Ladybug saw Twilight Moth was locked in hand to hand combat with Chat and her heart lurched with concern. 

Twilight Moth’s fist was raised, aimed at Chat’s head; it connected with its target. Chat stumbled backwards. He halted, trying to catch his breath, his eyes watering from being punched in the face. Chat swung his baton hoping to strike back at Twilight Moth. 

Twilight Moth had the upper hand, allowing him to attempt another blow against the disoriented Chat but Ladybug charged into the fight. “Don’t you dare touch him!” She yelled, stepping in between Chat and Twilight Moth. “You’ve got this all wrong. Chat doesn’t love Marinette.” She shouted pointing over her shoulder at the Mirage Marinette. “Chat loves me!” Ladybug yelled defensively.

Surprised to be wrong about Marinette, Twilight Moth asked, “And you are okay with loving this cheater?” He looked between Ladybug and Marinette, several times before Ladybug replied. 

“I would follow Chat to the ends of the earth if needed. I am not going to let you hurt him again because I love him.” Ladybug spoke honestly, a fiery passion alight in her eyes. Chat stood tall, letting Ladybug’s love for him bolster him up. “We are a team and we will not let you terrorize our city.” Ladybug said, holding her lucky charm. “Now, give me your miraculous.”

“I will not!” Twilight Moth yelled, “I will not until I destroy that black cat!” He was crazed and hysterical. He would not be thwarted by these heroes. He reached behind him and pulled out his endgame; a gun. He wildly waved it in front of him, then quickly pointed the gun at Chat. He would see the end of Ladybug and Chat Noir, no matter what! 

As Twilight Moth pulled the trigger, Ladybug rushed past Chat, pushing him out of harm’s way. She pressed forward as the bullet ripped through her side, inches above the healed scar from Hawk Moth. As the impact rippled through her, she dropped the red and black spotted rope. Slowly looking at the fresh wound, Chat watched in horror as she gasped and her lovely face twisted into pain. 

_ That’s a lot of blood _ . She thought as she gradually lowered herself to the ground. “It hurts…” She mumbled, unable to look away from the new injury. 

Chat could hear her breathing increase in panic. He could see the tears pooling as she pressed on the injury. Finding his own Ladybug-level of courage and determination, Chat grabbed the dropped rope and rushed towards Twilight Moth. Twilight Moth stared at Ladybug’s body, triumphantly as the bright blood leaked onto the cool gray cement. He mocked her as she stared at the scarlet liquid staining her hands and side. Chat, using the villain’s moment of satisfaction to catch him off-guard with his superhuman speed, kicked the gun from his hands. Adrenaline fueled the superhero’s actions. Chat quickly wrapped the rope around Twilight Moth’s wrists, tugging him to the ground, focusing on the task at hand instead of the worry for Ladybug.

“Get off me, cat!” Twilight Moth spat. He whipped and bucked as Chat struggled to pin him to the ground. “I will get what I want from you Chat Noir.”

Carapace jumped in to help Chat as he grabbed the ring from Twilight’s finger. They watched as Bennett appeared before them. Bennett’s body calmed as he looked around, taking in his surroundings. 

“Carapace, take him to the police station. He shot Ladybug!” Chat left Bennett in Carapace’s capable hands and shoved the ring in his pocket. 

“My lady, it’s going to be okay. All you have to do is throw back your Lucky Charm and you’ll be fine.” He consoled her, tearing up as he helped Ladybug apply pressure to her wound.

“It’s with Bennett.” She said softly, whimpering as closed her eyes with a wave of pain.

“It’s going to be okay.” Chat comforted softly, wiping a tear from her cheek. She loved him, and now she was going to die. Was that all he was good at, failing Ladybug!? Chat couldn’t stop the guilt and self-doubt from bubbling in his chest. 

“Get her somewhere hidden!” Rena yelled, seeing the frozen Chat. It was of utmost importance to keep Ladybug’s identity a secret. 

Chat gingerly picked up Ladybug as he trembled with worry for her and started running towards Master Fu’s place.

Rena followed Carapace, who had successfully turned Bennett into the police. She snatched a pair of handcuffs from one of the cops' belts and handcuffed Bennett to a light pole, removing the rope from around his wrists.

“Let’s go, Carapace!” She yelled running, red and black polka-dotted rope in hand.

Chat burst through Master Fu’s door. “Help her!” He begged tearfully. He laid Ladybug down on the mat and stepped back so Master Fu could work. A few minutes later, Rena and Carapace burst through the door.

“We’ve got her Lucky Charm!” Rena announced. 

“Thank you. I need everyone to clear the room.” 

The three superheroes trudged into the back room. Adrien was the first to drop his transformations. “Plagg go be with her, please.” 

Plagg quickly complied, not even bothering to stop for a cheese break. 

Adrien’s mind reeled as he thought about the events of the night. Bennett Damocles was Twilight Moth, Nino was right about him. Yet, Adrien couldn’t understand why he would take out his frustrations about Ladybug and Chat Noir on Marinette. Marinette was the kindest, most considerate person Adrien had ever known. How could Bennett not see that? And how could someone take any anger out on her? Marinette didn’t deserve to be treated that way. He was thankful Rena was able take her down from the tower and get her to safety. 

He was also thankful Ladybug finally returned from whatever business had taken her away. They needed to talk. It was out of her character to just up and leave, whatever had happened must have been serious. Adrien hoped everything was okay in her civilian life. 

Ladybug had said she would follow him to the ends of the earth. He pondered her statement as Alya and Nino sat in the corner, whispering to themselves. 

_ Ladybug loves me? _

_ Ladybug loves me! _

_ Ladybug loves me. She said so and she took a bullet for me. But I love Marinette. _

The next fifteen minutes were the most difficult Adrien had ever faced. He nervously paced the dim room, ignoring Alya’s following gaze. Tears pricked his eyes as muffled grunts and groans came from the other room. He paused momentarily at the door, wishing Ladybug wasn’t in this pain, then resumed his nervous pacing under Alya’s watchful eye.

Master Fu slowly opened the door, “She is still weak, the Miraculous Ladybugs did their job, but she is still in a little bit of pain. Tikki is recharging herself, then you can go see her.” 

Adrien broke down, sinking onto a chair, sobbing out of gratitude and relief. She was going to be alright. He silently vowed to never let this happen again; he would never allow anyone to threaten or hurt Ladybug again.

Master Fu nodded to Alya and Nino then left the room.

Adrien didn’t see Alya transform and leave the room. He was thankful his luck wasn’t as bad as he thought. He was extremely grateful Ladybug was healed by the Miraculous Ladybugs. 

“You going to be okay dude?” Nino said kneeling in front of Adrien. He adjusted his cap, Wayzz sitting on Nino’s shoulder comfortable as he waited for Nino to talk to his friend.

“I think so, I just… I’m just exhausted.” Adrien didn’t even bother to look up at Nino.

Nino patted his shoulder. He called for Wayzz and transformed - leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts. Adrien waited for a few minutes, trying to figure out what he needed to do next. He stepped out of the room.

Ladybug was looking better already; the color in her face was back and a soft smile adorned her lips as Carapace made a joke. It was a relief to see she was sitting up and drinking some of Master Fu’s tea.

“Adrien?” Ladybug questioned, surprisingly looking up at the love of her life. “Adrien Agreste?” Seeing him was confirmation of the realization she had while buried alive, but it was a new fact, one her brain was still struggling to accept fully. 

He nodded. Neither Ladybug nor Adrien noticed Master Fu, Rena and Carapace slowly slink into the background.

“Hi Bugaboo.” Adrien cooed suavely, allowing his natural ‘Chat Noir’ to surface “Thank you for taking a bullet for me.” Adrien kneeled next to her. He wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek, his long-dormant love rising to the surface, but he held back. He needed affirmation, not a statement in the middle of a battle. Especially since they had pretended to be in love to defeat a villain before. “Ladybug, did you mean what you said?”

How could Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir be the same person? She looked up into his emerald green eyes and knew it to be true. “Yes, I did.” She stated, a little bit of blush coming to her cheeks. She ducked her head for a moment and then looked into his eyes. “I love you Adrien “Chat Noir” Agreste and will follow you to the ends of the earth. I would do anything for you.” Ladybug shifted so she was kneeling in front of Adrien, “I love you.” Ladybug leaned in and kissed him.

Adrien was a little dazed. Ladybug took advantage of it, pushing the kiss a little deeper, despite the gasps she heard from the corner of the room. She stood quickly, filled with pride for finally kissing Adrien,  _ Adrien Agreste.  _

She paused to steady herself, thankful everyone was stunned by her forwardness. “Rena,” She called, Rena’s eyes snapping to her, “we need to get Marinette back to her parents!” Ladybug and Rena rushed from Master Fu’s house before anyone could protest.

“Could you make a Mirage Ladybug? My mom has always wanted me to meet Ladybug, but…” Marinette shrugged, then rolled her shoulders to stretch out the dull ache. 

Master Fu had explained her injuries would linger because the Miraculous Ladybugs didn’t always heal miraculous holders, especially when they were at fault. Marinette’s shoulders still ached, and her side tingled, a faint reminder of her purpose and drive; keep Paris safe. 

“Anything for you girl.” Rena replied happily. 

Rena concocted a Mirage and they walked into the bakery.

The sound of a platter of croquettes clattering in the bakery was enough to make Tom concerned. “Sabine, everything okay?” He asked, walking out of the back room, wiping his flour-covered hand on his apron. He ran across the small room to join his wife and daughter in a hug. Through tears of joy it was decided everyone should go upstairs to the house, allowing the Mirage Ladybug to excuse herself.

Sabine wouldn’t let go of her daughter’s hand. They all talked for a few minutes, but it wasn’t long before Sabine and Marinette had fallen asleep on the couch, cuddled together. Rena laid a blanket on the sleeping women.

“We caught Twilight Moth; he is in jail. We also recovered the miraculous he stole. Marinette is safe.”

“Thank you so much Rena Rouge, and tell Carapace, Chat Noir and Ladybug thank you too. If you don’t mind me asking, who was he? Twilight Moth?” Tom asked, looking at his daughter sleeping peacefully on the couch. Tom wanted to know who targeted his daughter. 

“Bennett Damocles.” Rena said sadly, “He thought that Marinette was Ladybug and wanted her to pay for failing Paris. Then when Chat prevented him from hurting Marinette last night, he wanted to kill Chat. But everything is fine, and our girl Marinette is a fighter.”

“That she is.” Tom added proudly.

“You may see any one of us heroes around your place for the next couple of weeks, just to make sure she is recovering. Don’t be worried.”

“Again, thank you Rena Rouge.” Tom said, pulling her into a bear hug.

Over the next couple of days, all her friends and the superheroes came to visit Marinette. Alya had stopped by for an official Ladyblog interview with a video titled “How does it feel to date a supervillain?” Nino dropped by with some of the fabric she requested and a get well soon mixtape. Chat Noir had dropped off a beautiful peony bouquet but only stayed for a minute or two. Tom and Sabine were ecstatic to see Marinette so happy. Traumatic events aside, Marinette was doing well and that needed to be celebrated. 

“Chat, can I show you something?” Marinette asked during one of his visits.

Chat and Marinette entered her room. “I’ve been sketching as I’ve been recovering, and I designed something for you.” Marinette opened her sketchbook to the desired page. It was a full line of Chat Noir inspired casual wear. Chat was in awe over Marinette’s sketches. “One day, when I’m a designer… Here,” She handed him a box. “Open it.”

Chat slowly opened the box. Inside laid a hand-crafted hoodie. “I imagine you get cold running the rooftops and sitting at the top of Eiffel Tower.” Marinette said with a shrug.

Chat pulled the hoodie over his head and stepped to look in the mirror. He admired the craftsmanship and the amazing attention to detail. The seams were meticulously stitched by hand, and the cute signature was a beautiful hidden detail on the hood. 

“It’s my way of saying thank you.” Marinette said softly. “For  _ everything _ .” 

Chat turned and looked at her; she was sitting cross-legged on her chaise hugging a pillow. She hadn’t complained about her shoulders hurting to any of the visitors over that last few days, but Chat could tell they still bothered her sometimes. Whether it was just phantom pains when she was overcome with a memory of the event, or actual pain unable to be healed by the Miraculous Ladybugs for some reason, Chat wasn't sure. But it was distressing when he heard the soft wince or low long sigh when Marinette thought no one could hear her. 

“Wow… I love it Marinette!” Chat gently pulled her from the chaise and hugged her. He breathed in her scent wishing he could tell her how he felt, but he had to talk to Ladybug first. And Ladybug said she was going to rest for a few weeks, leaving Chat in charge until her return. Chat let Marinette go reluctantly, and turned to look in the mirror once more before he left for his patrol duty. The sight felt familiar to him, but he couldn’t place it. Marinette’s sketches seemed to come off the page to him, so maybe that’s why the sight of him standing in the hoodie felt familiar. It was just like the sketches she had shown him. Chat turned and paused at the trap door in her room. “Marinette, thank you.” Chat smiled at her blush, feeling his cheeks warm slightly. “You are so talented.” He left with a smile and a wave. He was just glad Marinette was safe and happy. 

Ladybug was ready for her first time back on patrol in two weeks. The superheroes hadn’t really decided how to proceed, especially since Chat didn’t want to make any final decisions without her. They weren’t really needed anymore, with the return of the butterfly brooch. Master Fu wore it to make sure it wasn’t going to fall in the wrong hands, and Nooroo needed someone to watch over him who would care and take care of him.

Ladybug slowed as she rounded the corner. She stopped when she heard Alya, well Rena Rouge talking - taunting Chat Noir.

“If you had to pick, who would you pick?” Rena asked, a slight smile dancing on her lips. 

Ladybug quickly ducked down so she could watch Chat’s reaction. 

With a shake of his head, he answered. “I honestly don’t know. Ladybug is my partner; we’ve been through so much, we’ve done so much together. She is literally the other half of me. But Marinette.” Chat paused, his thoughts turning to the beautiful, kind, thoughtful Marienette with her pleasant smile and her angelic giggle. And those cute freckles that dotted her nose. “The sun rises with Marinette. I would move mountains to make her happy.”

“Aww, while that is cute, it is not a proper answer.” Rena scoffed, “So let’s test it!” Rena eagerly created a Mirage. Hawk Moth standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower, holding Marinette in one hand and Ladybug in the other.

“Okay. Go!”

“Rena!” Carapace grumbled, “Come on!” Carapace was at least thankful Rena wasn’t giving Chat the cold shoulder. It would be a long wedding day in a month if his bride and best man weren’t on speaking terms. 

Ladybug watched Chat. His eyes were trained on the mirage of Hawk Moth. Ladybug could see Chat’s mind reeling. Rena’s mirage let go of both women. Ladybug’s stomach lurched as she watched Chat run towards the mirage. He was running towards Marinette.

_ I  _ must  _ save Marinette, she’s a civilian and while I love Ladybug, she can be replaced. We worked without her when she was gone. Marinette would be a good Ladybug actually.  _ Chat halted his run, skidding on the Paris rooftop.  _ Marinette would make a good Ladybug; it would be like nothing changed. _

He flipped around and looked at Rena. “Thanks for the exercise!” He gave a flourished bow and ran off, Ladybug secretly following him. She watched him sit on top of the Agreste Manor. He dropped his transformation, tossing some cheese at Plagg and pulling out his phone.

“Nathalie, I’ve been thinking about it. Unless Pierre and Milos pull off something amazing tomorrow, I am going with Marinette. I mean from the beginning, her vision matched mine.”

There was a pause while he listened to Nathalie. “Yes, bring them in. I have to give them a chance. Yeah, we can talk more about it tomorrow before we meet with them. I’m still out with Nino.”

He hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket.

“Come on Plagg, I want to check on something.”

Ladybug faintly heard Plagg whine about ‘more cheese’ and then he transformed. Chat rushed over to Marinette’s house. Ladybug watched as he looked in all her windows. He perched himself carefully in the shadows and dropped his transformation, so he could chat with Plagg face to face. 

“Marinette isn’t here. I know she is not with Alya or Nino, because they are out being superheroes. So she is either kidnapped again, or she is Ladybug.” Adrien whispered, eyeing the black kwami apprehensively. 

Plagg yawned, “Took you long enough.” Plagg looked around, spotting the spying Ladybug. 

“Took me long enough? So, I’m right!?”

Ladybug gasped, then quickly covered her mouth. Plagg winked at her and she smiled. That tricky cat. Ladybug quietly left her rooftop hiding place and ran back to the patrol meeting spot.

“Hey, guys!” She said winded.

“You are late, Ladybug.” Carapace said, with a shake of his head.

“Where’s Chat?”

Carapace looked at Rena, “She tricked him, and he ran off.”

“RENA!” 

“Hey, I had to, that boy is blind.” She responded, not feeling guilty about tricking Chat. “Plus, I could have done more.” 

Ladybug shook her head. “I’m going to go and patrol and then head to bed. I’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

Ladybug patrolled and returned to her house. Chat was sitting in her chair on the balcony, looking up at the stars. She dropped down into the alley and entered the house through the side staircase. She tiptoed into her room and climbed into bed. She didn’t want the big reveal yet, she still needed to process.  _ He  _ could wait.


	18. The Big Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys... The final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story! I have other ideas swimming around my head and I can't wait to share them in the future! Thank you for reading, giving kudos, and comments!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked confidently into the Agreste Manor, sketchbook and garment bag in hand. She had several pages of sketches that were aligned with the theme and she had worked on several creations to show as well. It helped that she had overheard Adrien’s conversation last night.

She put her final touches on her display and took a moment to admire her handiwork. Marinette noticed Pierre and Milos quieted their conversation as Adrien and Nathalie walked into the room. 

“Thank you for coming today,” Adrien spoke, standing in front, his back straight, his hands clasped behind his back. He was confident and in charge. “I know you all put forth great effort. I will be making my decision today.” Adrien and Nathalie started talking with Pierre. The conversation added a low murmur to the quiet room. 

Marinette felt incredibly nervous as she waited for her turn, her shaking hands hidden behind her back until she saw Plagg and Tikki hiding together on the bookshelf overlooking the room. She knew whatever the outcome - designer dream job or not - things were going to be wonderful in her future. 

_How could they not be?_ She thought to herself, trying to keep her mind distracted from the impending decision as Nathalie and Adrien moved on to Milos. If she strained, Marinette could hear their conversation, but she tried not to focus on them to avoid filling her mind with anxious thoughts. She absentmindedly played with an earring as she thought about how to answer any questions about her design decisions. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Adrien and Nathalie stepped in front of Marinette’s table.

“Thank you for meeting with us today, Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” Nathalie said, clipboard in hand. “I know you’ve had a rough time recently.” Nathalie was thankful Marinette had been saved by the heroes. It was absolutely dreadful in Nathalie’s mind that someone was using the Butterfly Miraculous again. Didn’t they see how it corrupted Gabriel, how he became a monster? Nathalie was also grateful that Chat Noir and Ladybug had successfully saved the day.

“I am happy to be here Ms. Nathalie.” She gave a quick bow.

“The theme we gave you was family. Can you explain to us what that means to you?” Nathalie asked, looking at Marinette’s sketchbook.

“Family, to me, is more than just those you are genetically similar to. Family are the people who stay by your side when things are rough, they are the people that offer love and support and help you chase your dreams. When I started sketching, I immediately thought of my parents, who I love and adore.” Marinette smiled as she thought about the love from Tom and Sabine. “But I also thought of my best friends, who have supported me through some of my most difficult times. I think family is about being connected, but not the same. As you can see through my sketches and creations, there is a single connecting element in all the designs. Because family is the connection you are given and the connections you choose.”

Nathalie saw the adoration Adrien had in his eyes as he looked at Marinette while she spoke. The matchmaker desire, which was a quiet part of her, quickly sprung to life as she watched the pair interact. Not that they needed any help in the matchmaking department, they were doing just fine themselves. Nathalie slid the sketchbook over to Adrien, a small smirk playing on her lips. Nathalie knew Marinette was the right decision for Adrien, and of course the Agreste Brand. 

Adrien quietly looked through the book while Nathalie inspected the mannequins. “These are amazing Marinette. I love the theme that you’ve carried through. Your work is incredible.” He said looking at her.

She beamed. “Thank you, Adrien.” She didn’t even try to hide the blush rushing to her cheeks.

Their eyes met and Adrien knew. He was certain he was making the right choice. She was what he desired in every aspect of his life. He knew he was making a decision that would lead to happiness in his future endeavors. 

“Thank you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, Excuse us.” Nathalie said, leading Adrien into the corner to talk and finalize the decision. 

Marinette took this opportunity to admire Milos and Pierre’s designs. Both were well executed, but if she hadn’t known the theme, she didn’t know that she would be able to arrive there on her own. Marinette imagined Mrs. Agreste was at the heart of Adrien’s decisions for this rebranding given how he had spoken about her when they were younger, and the heartache Adrien had endured at the hand of his father. Mrs. Agreste was Adrien’s hidden strength, or at least that is what Marinette pictured. She tried to speak to each of the two designers, but Milos and Pierre were only cordial. She could tell they didn’t want to converse with her. This was something she didn’t understand about the fashion world, especially what she had experienced in school; very rarely would someone root for you if you were going after the same thing. Marinette wished Milos and Pierre the best, whatever that meant for them. But they each wanted this dream just as badly as she did, and sometimes that made people less than polite.

Adrien cleared his throat as he stepped forward. “You all have amazed us, we have three incredibly talented people in this room. Thank you for your time and effort. Nathalie and I have reached a decision for the designer we wish to continue with our rebranding and the new direction I will be taking the company.” Adrien took a deep breath. “Our new lead designer for the Agreste Brand will be…”

Marinette prepared herself to not be called. What if Adrien suddenly decided to go a different direction? Milos and Pierre had crafted marvelous displays and both had more experience in the industry than she did. Marinette tried to tune out the doubt in the recesses of her mind, remembering Adrien had told Nathalie just last night that he would pick her. But Adrien had once made a promise to Marinette and not followed through. What if this moment was like that on the train station? She did everything in that moment to accept whomever’s name came out of Adrien’s mouth, knowing she could overcome whatever disappointments or hardships might come her way. 

“...Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

Marinette was shocked, they had picked her. 

_He_ had picked her.

 _It's me!_ She thought, happily. Her dream was coming true, her hard work paying off. “Thank you so much.” She finally sputtered out, less than graceful. 

“Pierre and Milos, thank you. Please pack up and see Nathalie before you go. She has some additional information for you.”

Nathalie waited for the men to clean up and escorted them from the room.

“Thank you so much for this opportunity, Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed, bouncing on her heels. It still hadn’t fully sunk in; she was the new head designer for the Agreste Brand. 

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Head Designer_

She was already designing her outfit for her first day, it was going to be spectacular. 

“You are talented, and I want the best for my company.” Adrien simply stated.

They stood together in silence for a few minutes. “I want to finish school,” Marinette said with a nod, thinking about her last semester and the final she needed to make up. “I want to get my degree and graduate. I know it probably doesn’t matter, working for a company like this, but it matters to me.”

Adrien acknowledged with a smile. “We can work around your schedule, as needed.”

“And every once in a while, I’d like to model some pieces from a collection.” Marinette pictured herself in a magazine spread. 

“Reasonable.” Adrien nodded again, his smile growing.

Marinette nodded, happy. She couldn’t help but be happy with him. Sure there was some uncertainty about their relationship. Did he know? Did he know she knew? They hadn’t talked about anything yet and Marinette didn’t want to assume she could read his mind. But in some ways, she could, couldn’t she? She had spent years fighting alongside him doing just that, anticipating his reactions and counting on him to do the same. But that, Marinette supposed was different. Maybe that was just due to the power of the Miraculous, and the connectedness of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous. Marinette just had to put her trust and faith in herself and in Adrien. 

“Nathalie will draw up a contract so we can get it all in writing.” Adrien said, business-like. “And,” His voice became tender. “we can talk more about the future over some coffee.” 

“I’d like that.” Marinette giggled with a blush, ducking her head slightly. 

Adrien was thankful his hand was already on the table beside him because her giggle made him weak in the knees. 

“Before you leave,” Nathalie interrupted, “This letter came for you today.”

Adrien took the letter from her outstretched hand, slowly looking it over. It had been weeks since he mailed this letter to his father. He looked at it, flooded with disappointment as he read the words scribbled on the front -“Return to Sender.” His father had rejected his letter without even bothering to read it. 

“Thank you Nathalie.” He replied, handing the letter back to her. “I’ll deal with that tomorrow. Marinette and I are going to get some coffee to talk about future ideas for the company.” 

Nathalie grabbed the envelope from Adrien and nodded. “Thank you for your time and congratulations, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” 

Mid-afternoon coffee in a bustling cafe turned into a charming dinner in a quiet corner of a favorite restaurant. Dinner ended with a leisurely walk along the Seine.

After several minutes of quiet contemplation, Adrien drew in a deep breath and spoke. “Marinette, I have to get something off my chest. I want to apologize for my actions. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise, not coming back for my birthday. I was in a dark place, Mari. I lost my father. I lost my mother for a second time and I was being sent away. I had, well still have, so many unanswered questions. I don’t know if you remember my cousin, but he made life even harder for me in London and I felt like there was no one I could turn to, no place I could go. I had to be strong and I felt like I had to do it alone. I am sorry for the pain caused you. I’m sorry.” Adrien took a shaky breath. “I am so sorry.”

“I guess you talked to Nino…” Marinette said softly, a small shrug of her shoulders accompanying her words.

Adrien gave a half-smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, he told me about it. About what happened.”

Marinette blew out a breath. “You are forgiven.” It was easy to forgive Adrien, his life had just been turned upside down. There was a lot for him to sort through, it made sense that he picked his mental health over the possibility of a romantic relationship. Marinette had come to that conclusion as she processed what had happened, she wished she had picked her own self-care sooner. 

“Just like that?” Adrien’s words tumbled out. “I am thankful, don’t get me wrong.” He said with a hand nervously squeezing the back of his neck. “But shouldn’t I have to do more to earn your forgiveness?”

“Not from me.” Marinette shrugged. “I understand that it was a hard time in your life.”

“Nino said you got sick because of me…”

Marinette chuckled a little. “Don’t flatter yourself, it wasn’t just you.” She rolled her eyes and then her words hit her. _It was just him!_ Marinette’s mind raced, thinking of Chat and Adrien. “I’m sorry! That came out wrong. There was more going on in my life than you not showing up. Although I was devastated and hurt and...”

Adrien looked at Marinette, understanding what she meant. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. He wanted to do things right, he _needed_ to do things right. 

“One of the reasons I didn’t come back then was because of you.” Adrien mumbled looking down at the path they were walking on. 

“Because of _Me?_ ” Marinette was surprised. In her mind, Marinette had done everything in her power to make sure Adrien knew how loved he was, how important he was to her. Everything except say it out loud. 

“How could someone as amazing as you want to be with someone like _me_? The amazing, talented, kind, hardworking Marinette wanted to be with me? I was worried that you wouldn’t be there, that you wouldn’t have shown up. I couldn’t face that possibility.” Adrien kicked a rock on the path. 

Marinette understood that fear all too well, but couldn’t comprehend Adrien’s lack of self-confidence. Everyone liked him, that’s why his father’s brand had done so well. And why he had to hide during some releases. But there was so much more to love about him, beyond what people could see on the outside. Someone kind and thoughtful, someone who despite living in terrible circumstances always had a smile on his face and uplifting words to share. Someone who lived in the limelight and was still humble. Who wouldn’t want to be with Adrien, especially when they looked deep into his character? They stood together silent for a few moments, wrapped in their own thoughts when without warning Adrien started walking again, an idea coming to him. “Come with me.”

Marinette quickly fell in step with him. “Where are we going?” She giggled, getting close to Adrien. 

He took her hand. “It’s a surprise, but you have to trust me.”

Marinette’s smile lit up her whole face, it took all her power to keep walking with him. Adrien wanted to kiss her. But he waited, patiently waited for the woman of his dreams. 

“I trust you.” She whispered, giving his hand a squeeze.

Adrien led her to the Trocadero.

“I love coming here.” Marinette marveled, looking around at all the people. “Lots of good memories here.”

“Like?” Adrien asked as they slowly walked around the plaza.

Marinette recounted some of her favorite memories. They laughed as she recounted the tale of the race between Kim and Alix. She didn’t include some of her favorite moments here as Ladybug.

Adrien included some of his favorite memories too. The time Marinette called a rickshaw a ‘coleslaw’. The time he watched her sketch during a break in his photoshoot. 

They sat on a secluded park bench. “I’ve really enjoyed today.” Marinette smiled, looking up at Adrien. They were sitting close to each other, Adrien’s arm was casually leaning on the back of the bench, gently stroking Marinette’s shoulder.

“Me too.” They looked into each other’s eyes.

“Thank you for saving me that night.” Marinette bravely said, hoping Adrien would understand.

Adrien crinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

“Thank you for saving me from Bennett that night on my balcony.” Marinette clarified. 

Marinette’s words slowly sunk into his bewildered brain. Adrien leaned in and whispered. “I meant what I said that night.” He leaned back and looked into Marinette’s bluebell eyes.

“That you are ‘a little bit of a ladies’ man’ and ‘pretty practiced’?” Marinette smirked.

“No,” he said with a quick shake of his head, “the other thing I said.” He slowly traced with a finger, up from her shoulder to the nape of her neck and back again. Marinette was having a hard time breathing, the sensation of Adrien’s touch wreaking havoc on her logical brain thinking process. And Adrien took advantage of it. He leaned in close and kissed her cheek once. He paused at her ear to whisper, “I love you, Bugaboo.”

“I love you, Kitty.” Marinette whispered, feeling flustered and happy at the same time.

Adrien pulled back to look at her and smiled. “Mari, I think you are _purrfect_ for me.”

Marinette giggled. “Kiss me and never let me go.” Her gaze was intense and focused. She loved the man sitting in front of her and never wanted to be apart from him again.

Adrien didn’t hesitate with Marinette’s request. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. His kiss was filled with a thousand promises, it was filled with fire and passion, and love and forgiveness. It was marvelous. 

“Hallelujah!” Plagg called, poking up from Adrien’s pocket.

“Plagg!” Tikki hissed from Marinette’s bag. “You’re ruining the moment.”

With Plagg and Tikki’s commentary, Marinette broke the kiss as she started laughing. The full realization of their situation dawning on her. She was kissing Chat Noir and Adrien; she couldn’t have imagined they were the same person. But it also made sense. Marinette had fallen in love with two halves of a whole person. Who else could ever be so lucky? 

Adrien matched her laughter. He was completely content with his life, completely content with Marinette, even if Plagg was interrupting the best moments of his life. 

“We are going to have to set up some ground rules.” Adrien said scoldingly to Plagg, knowing Plagg was going to do whatever the cheese-loving black cat wanted. Maybe he would listen to Marinette. 

Plagg chuckled, devious thoughts racing through his mind.

“He’s right though.” Marinette said lifting Adrien’s chin and brushing his nose with hers. “Hallelujah!” And she kissed him again.

“For the record, Plagg was the one with the skateboard.” Tikki recounted from her spot in Marinette’s purse, a calculating smile spreading across her lips. It was time he paid for his mistakes. 

“Tikki!” Plagg shouted. His tiny black head poking further from Adrien’s chest pocket. “You promised you wouldn’t tell.” 

Tikki giggled, quickly floating up and hiding on Marinette’s shoulder. “It was time you paid your dues.” 

“You purposely pushed that skateboard?” Marinette asked, looking down at the tiny demi-cat. 

Plagg sheepishly lowered himself into his pocket. “Yes…” 

Adrien watched, amused. He had never seen Plagg hide from anyone. But it was good to know Marinette could strike fear into him. “Why?” Adrien asked, suddenly curious to hear Plagg’s thinking. 

“Because.” Plagg shrugged then smirked. “Plus it was fun to startle you both.” 

“It would have saved them both a lot of heartache if you hadn’t been so devious Plagg, you know that right?” Tikki said scoldingly. 

Marinette shrunk within herself for a moment, remembering how she thought he was going to kiss her then, and how much hope she had held onto for his return on his birthday. Adrien leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry I let a skateboard stop me from kissing you. If it makes you feel any better, I wish I would have done it anyways.” 

Marinette smiled, then looked down at Plagg. “You are not getting any cheese profiteroles for a month.” She looked up at Adrien, his eyes looked so green in the dim light. “Do you even know how to skateboard?” Marinette asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“It's been a while, but at one point I did. Even though I wasn’t allowed out of the house for a while, I was well provided for. Anything I wished for, I was given.” Adrien shrugged, “Not the best way to live, but it did have some benefits.” 

Marinette nodded. She wanted to know more, wanted to know everything he was willing to share. “I probably should head home,” Marinette said softly, feeling her phone buzz again in her pocket. “I think my mother is calling me again.”

Adrien walked her home, hand in hand, and hugged her at the doorstep. “Can I visit you tonight?” he purred in her ear, holding her in his arms. 

A pleasant shiver went down her spine. “Give me about an hour. My parents are going to want to hear about me getting the job.” Marinette whispered, drinking in his scent and warmth. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Adrien said. He looked down at Marinette, the light from the bakery casting a beautiful warm hue on her. It was amazing how completely content Adrien felt with her. How comfortable, how complete they felt together. “Can this kitty kiss you?” 

Marinette smiled, and rolled her eyes but she was happy, “Yes.” 

Adrien gave her a modest, but love-filled kiss. “See you soon, Mari.” He watched her walk in the barkery with a wave. 

One hour later Chat Noir sat on Marinette’s terrace. They had a lot to talk about, a lot to discuss. Decisions needed to be made about Ladybug and Chat Noir’s role in the freshly freed Paris. Master Fu was allowing them to make their own decisions for the future now that the Butterfly Miraculous was back in the Miracle Box. They had to make choices about how to proceed in their relationship. This was uncharted territory.

Marinette quietly opened the trap door to her terrace and spotted the black cat superhero sitting in her chair. She watched him for a few minutes amazed he was hers, whatever that meant.

“Is it okay if I bring in a stray cat?” Marinette asked softly. 

Chat’s bright green eyes flicked to hers, “You’ll be stuck with him forever.” Chat warned, a flirtatious smile on his face. 

Marinette giggled. “I think I handle that.” 

They looked at each other for a few more minutes before Marinette simply waved Chat inside her room, ready for whatever happened next.


	19. Epilogue: Wedding Day

One month later Marinette pondered how she was so lucky to be walking down the aisle. Adrien winked at her, which only made Marinette’s smile even larger. She looked over the small ceremony space as she walked forward. It looked like a place out of a storybook, a beautiful and unique garden for the happy couple getting married today. She locked eyes with the groom. Nino looked dashing. And true to Nino, he had a hat atop his head to match his hand-designed suit. Honestly, she had outdone herself with that top hat. She took her place and turned to watch her best friend walk down the aisle.

Marinette had slaved over Alya’s dress. Moments before Marinette had to walk down the aisle, she was still adjusting her creations. Everyone stood as the music changed to announce the bride. Marinette glanced over at Nino, who could only be described as jaw on the floor shocked. A hush came over the hall as Alya walked forward. The simplest way to describe the dress would be to say that Marinette captured Alya’s essence.

The dress was a trumpet style gown, made of champagne silk. Strapless of course because when you had arms like Alya’s, they deserved to be seen. Her train was a respectable length, and Marinette planned to bustle it for the reception. The gown made it appear like Alya was floating towards Nino, and Alya felt like she was walking on air. She handed Marinette her bouquet and turned to meet her groom.

“… Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride.”

The guests erupted into joyous shouts. Marinette handed Alya her bouquet and quickly stooped down to bustle her gown. After some quick adjustments, she stood up. “You are ready!” 

Alya looked over at Nino, their loving gaze unable to see anything else. 

“Ready Babe?” he asked, his face beaming with joy as he looked at his wife, his companion and partner-in-crime-stopping.

“With you, always.” They kissed again and ran down the aisle together.

Everyone cheered as they left the chapel. The guests started filing out.

“Mari?” Adrien cooed into her ear. 

“Yes?” she said, turning her attention to her boyfriend.

“That dress was amazing!” he proclaimed, amazed at her workmanship. 

“You think so? It wasn’t too much?” Marinette started listing off the things she might do differently.

Adrien cleared his throat interrupting her creative musings. She turned her attention to Adrien and looked at him down on one knee. And in a moment of privacy amidst the happy chaos Adrien asked, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Marinette whispered, shaking with happiness, “Yes, Adrien I will marry you!” He slipped his mother’s engagement ring on her finger and kissed her.


End file.
